Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2
by gothicjedi666
Summary: The third part of my Wishverse series for Slayer Gothic, that I am writing for a change of pace from my Jump Chain stories. Normal warnings apply.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

I know that some time ago I ended the last Slayer Gothic fanfic rather suddenly, without anything that looked like an ending. This is because I got stuck and couldn't think of more to write so I figured it best to move on and come back later if my muse ever inspired me. Which she finally has done, and I could with a break from my Jump Chain stories.

While I know that I did a sample chapter for this story a while back I now have a much better idea of what I want to do with this story, such as where the group will go, and whom I want in the harem. That said, if you have any ideas of who could join Gothic's harem and why they would, then please let me know I have plenty of room for them in this story, the more the merrier, and this story is flexible enough to add them.

Cast

Main Character

Damien Mason AKA Gothic - Slayer and magic-user

Harem

Buffy Summers - Slayer

Tara Maclay - Witch and Healer

Winifred Burkle - Physicist and Tech Support

Harriet Potter - Witch

Arya Stark - Assassin

Morrigan - Witch

Lenore - Enchantress (Pokegirl)

Ahsoka - Force-User

Kaylee - Engineer

Watchers

Rupert Giles - Watcher for Buffy Summers

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce - Watcher for Damien Mason

Properties

Crawford Street Mansion - Sunnydale

The Magic Box - Sunnydale

Hyperion Hotel - LA

Warehouse and Dock - Pokegirl World

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2 - Part 1**

**College. Sunnydale. **

While Maggie Walsh, a woman whom I might soon kill, droned on about something I simply didn't care enough about to listen to, I thought about my life. Since Tara, Buffy, Harriet and I were now attending UC Sunnydale we could no longer travel as much as we used to, as we had studies and roles to play within this world. But by carefully dividing our time and dealing with any threats that turned up in a prompt manner, I was able to keep our weekends free, and during that part of the week, we could take my airship out and explore somewhere in the multiverse as long as we didn't stay away from this world for too long.

This arrangement suited Tara the most as she'd always wanted to attend this college and I'd made this dream a reality for her. Not that she couldn't have managed it all by herself, it was just that thanks to me she'd have no big student loans to pay off, and she got to live in a big house that was filled with luxuries, as well as getting to explore the multiverse.

Harriet was just happy to be able to play the part of a normal college student, and not have to worry about any dark wizards coming after her, or ending up in the newspapers because the magic users of her society had decided to either love or hate more than normal that year. In this world, no one outside of our group knew how special she was and since she didn't like people seeing her as the 'Chosen One' she liked living in Sunnydale. She also liked going on adventures and learning more about the magic of different worlds.

Buffy, on the other hand, had no interest in higher education, this version of was far more like the canon timeline's version of Faith (who might also be a Slayer in this world as Buffy had died for a moment after getting stabbed by a Nazgul back when we'd visited Middle Earth) yet despite this she was content enough as she did enjoy travelling with me. Plus I kept her supplied with cool magical weapons and other items that she liked having. All and all she had no complaints.

I did wonder if we'd ever met Faith, but I didn't think about doing so much as I already had one Slayer in my harem so I wasn't going to go looking for another Faith as I didn't want the same harem as I'd had before. Sure some of the girls were the same and for good reason, however, this didn't mean that the two groups needed to be too similar.

Winifred Burkle, better known as Fred, had enrolled back at UCLA, and when not in classes she would be working on the advanced tech I brought for her to study, as well as portals. In exchange, she wanted to be able to publish for the scientific community some work that explored some theoretical ideas about how portals to other worlds would work. This was fine with me as long as she shared nothing that would lead to people opening their own portals. I trusted that she knew what she was doing, and I didn't understand physics enough to know if she went beyond the merely theoretical stuff, so I would just have to trust her not to make a mess of things. Besides from all that, I gave her free room and board, as well as support her finically as she studied, and she was grateful.

Since Arya Stark had only joined my group to explore her own world and beyond, this new arrangement might have led to her leaving my harem, however, she understood that by staying with me she'd get to see a lot more than she ever would on her own, and even if she went back to explore her own world she'd end up spending weeks at sea or travelling on land just to get around so it made sense to stay the hotel. It helped that she got to spend most of her week chilling out at the hotel, a building defended by powerful magic and filled with luxury, and as long as she took someone who was familiar with this world out with her she could explore LA as well. I didn't worry about her getting killed by a demon or a human as even before I'd given her superior weapons and magical items she'd known how to take care of herself.

Lenore, the pokegirl who I had purchased when visiting her world, was an Enchantress so as long as she got Tamed (which was basically having sex) and had materials to work on for her enchanting projects she was easy to keep in a content state. Due to her biology, she was linked to me in ways a human woman couldn't be, and she might be the most loyal female in my harem.

The least loyal had to be the Witch of the Wilds, also known as Morrigan, who I'd come across after finding a special mirror that acted a doorway to a place called the Crossroads, that place was a way to reach many worlds, and Morrigan had been there because she was seeking safety from her mother. Aside from that, Morrigan also wanted to learn magic that her mother wouldn't know so as to better defend herself against Flemeth, in exchange for a safe place and access to research materials, she followed my commands and would spread her legs for me. I didn't think this would last for too long so I would have to enjoy her sexual services while I could. Perhaps I would even figure out a way to ensure she stuck around.

While these women might seem like enough to satisfy any man, and really they were, I had plenty of rooms back at the hotel even without space expanding charms. Also, I had the magic and technology to keep many ladies in luxury and safety, and they just had to be willing to work for me while providing something useful to the group. I wasn't a demanding boss and I had lots of offer.

I'd given some thought about who could join my harem, and now that college had started it seemed like a good time to start adding to the group as we went out to explore more. I planned to visit new worlds and to revisit worlds that I hadn't fully explored. The multiverse had a lot to offer in terms of experiences, resources and knowledge. I intended to exploit is as much as I could if only to make the other Slayer Gothic look bad in comparison. But mostly for my own pleasure.

The bell rang and the class ended, it was time to head home. Buffy and I would need to patrol later so as to keep the Watcher's happy, and once that was done we could start planning our weekend away.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

Morrigan, the Witch of the Wilds, attempted to focus her attention on the book that sat before her on the wooden desk that had been provided for her when she'd moved into this building. However, while the text contained knowledge of magic that Morrigan wished to learn, her attention kept drifting to another matter. She had something important on her mind.

Even while she still had been a child, Flemeth had already been planning to destroy her and take over her body. All the training in magic, evasion and seduction, they had just been one of the ways for the sorceress to ensure she did not have to replace Morrigan because she got herself killed due to being unprepared for the world. And there was little she could do against it. Flemeth was far more powerful than she ever could be.

For a while after finding the book in the Circle, she had hoped for the Warden to help her out with this rather big problem, to go and take Flemeth's life, or if that was not possible, at the very least her books, her knowledge, so Morrigan could figure out how to protect herself.

Unfortunately, she had been severely disappointed, the Warden had kept on stalling, again and again making excuses, citing the greater importance of their mission to stop the Darkspawnm, and as excuses went that was a good one. Morrigan, though she would rather die than admit it had been, and still was, afraid, and had decided to take matters into her own hands. Only that hadn't gotten anywhere either. She'd just ended up stuck in the Crossroads with nowhere to other than back Thedas, and wouldn't have been a good idea.

Morrigan shuddered at the thought of her mother casting her out of her physical form and taking over. If that happened where would she go?

"It's my body, old bitch. Not yours," she whispered to herself.

Now that she'd seen what the Slayer and his group could do it seemed to Morrigan that this warrior might succeed in slaying Flemeth, as tough as the hag might be she couldn't withstand the kind of power that laid waste to whole armies, and Morrigan knew that Damien had destroyed whole hordes of creatures in the past.

Really all she had to now do was somehow convince the young man to go after her mother. That shouldn't be too hard as he found her attractive, she could use her feminine attributes to manipulate him into doing what she wanted. Ironically she'd learn to control men that way thanks to Flemeth and so it was amusing to think of using that skills to bring about her mother's death.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

Upon returning home from college I'd come over to the hotel so as to check on the girls who lived here full time. Tara, Harriet, Buffy and I stayed at the Crawford Street mansion since that was much closer to the college, while Lenore, Arya, Morrigan and Fred lived here. We all had rooms within the hotel, as such I could sleep here if I wished and then use the Floo connection we'd set up to quickly reach the mansion.

Not long after knocking on the door of the apartment that Morrigan stayed in, a space that had been expanded magical and furnished to her tastes, with old fashioned wooden tables and chairs as well as Victorian-style four-poster bed, we'd gotten into a debate about me going and killing her mother. When words had started to fail Morrigan went down to her knees and tried to use oral sex to convince me. Since I didn't wish to be manipulated I started to get upset about this.

"I thought you liked me taking you in my mouth," she said innocently, pouting up at me.

With effort, I resisted the urge to give in and let her direct the action as it were.

"I know what you're doing and I don't appreciate it." I said to her as I took a seat on a velvet cushioned wooden chair "You agreed to service me sexually and to use your magic to support my group in exchange for a safe heave and access to my resources, so you can't alter the deal now. I think you need to be punished, to be reminded who is the boss here. Over my lap. Now".

She didn't argue the case. Instead, she moved to lay herself over my lap. She was smart enough to know that I would get turned on doing this and fuck soon her, and after that, we could discuss her mother some more without her making demands, and hopefully, we'd come to an agreeable compromise on the issue.

I watched her wriggle her rear at me, she was doing her best to arch her body so as to present her rump to me in a way that would make it easy to strike her. Also, I could also feel her trying to rub her body against my growing bulge. She knew that the more aroused I became the less punishment she would get before I gave in and ravished her.

"Stop that" I ordered.

She refused. Clearly, she didn't want to submit too much to me, but I was going to do my best to bring her more under my control. I didn't want to use magic or technology to make her more submissive towards me, as such things nearly always went horrible wrong, but if I didn't let her so easily manipulate me and used a firm hand on her backside she would learn how to correctly get me to help her. She would never stop trying to manipulate me into what she wanted me to do, I just wanted her to be more respectful when doing it.

Morrigan had lifted the skirt she wore, and it was of a modern style. I'd given my harem plenty of chances to go clothes shopping so it didn't surprise me at all that the witch had gotten herself a wardrobe full of comfortable clothing in a more modern style. Her taste in the furniture in her room was somewhat out of date, but she'd embraced modern clothing due to comfort and being blend in when going outside of this hotel.

A hard strike on her still covered backside made her almost jump off my lap, and once she settled I ran a hand over her butt. She was wearing proper underwear, something black and made of cotton that was much more modest than what some members of my harem wore. Yet they were still somewhat sexy. I figured they were chosen for comfort more than style.

"You've got a beautiful bum," I commented as I uncovered her butt.

Rather than reply verbally, she did her best to wriggle her rear at me, her attempt a seduction was both obvious and fun. Of course, it did nothing to divert me from giving her the punishment she badly needed. So I spanked like the naughty girl she really was, and before long her bottom was red.

"Do you want me to continue?" I asked, "I can stop..."

Since this was correction not abuse I didn't want to actually hurt her, and that would be unwise as she was a powerful witch. I deemed it unlikely that she'd attack me over a spanking as she was too smart to turn on me while I had so much to offer, however, she might avenge this humiliation later in some minor way.

"No!" she pleaded. "Continue!"

My hand began to tingle slightly, after bringing it down onto her rear, again and again, only softer this time.

"Can you hit me harder?" she asked."I am evil and I need to be punished".

For a moment I considered this.

"I will once you ask me correctly," I said.

If she actually enjoyed this, or just wanted me a good mood, I didn't know and right now I didn't much care as spanking Morrigan was a lot of fun.

"Spank me harder. Please" she requested.

And so I did. Once I was done the sultry witch stood up and removed the top that was covering her chest, exposing her pale breasts, an act that aroused me even further. I leaned forward in my seat and moved my head. Soon I was teasing her nipples with my tongue as I enjoyed her breasts. As I worked on her tits Morrigan began freeing my dick and she soon started stroking my hard cock. When I leaned back from her breasts she dropped to her knees and kissed the tip of manhood, rather tenderly. Odd considering who was before me.

"My, but you are an eager one, are you?" the raven-haired beauty said to me with a smile on her face.

Rather than wait for an answer she took the head of my cock into her mouth and put one hand at the base, moving her hand gently. Then the slutty mage began going up and down the shaft with her mouth, taking about half of my dick into her mouth as her tongue played its part in pleasing me. It was obvious that the witch had practised this act.

Wanting more I placed a hand on her head, pushing it down lightly. Morrigan complied, taking the entire length of my shaft in her mouth. She handled this well deepthroating me without gagging or protest. I sat back and let her do all the work, enjoying the noises she made as she did her best to drain my balls through my cock. She was a talented cock sucker and before long she had me shooting in her mouth. She drank it all as if she actually hungered for my cum.

"Now we can talk about my mother," she said, after making sure my cock was clean.

We'd figure something out.

(Line Break)

**Speeder Store. Dantooine.**

After some time and effort spent, I'd had to return to this planet a few times between days spent at college, I'd been able to find something to trade with so that I could buy a Landspeeder for Fred, these were a type of anti-gravity craft used in this universe, there were both civilian and military models, one of the civilian models was currently getting looked over by Winifred Burkle. I'd brought the tiny Texan here as unlike the rest of us she couldn't fly a broom, fly my motorcycle or pilot the airship, due to lack of any innate magic, she needed a machine of some sort in order to fly around with the rest of us.

While I'd considered getting Fred a one-seater speeder bike I'd seen enough of them in action in the films, such as in that forest scene on Endor, to know that she'd likely end up ramming into something at very high speed. Leaving nothing behind other than flaming wreckage for me to mourn over.

"Think you can learn to fly it?" I asked Fred.

I'd have her keep the landspeeder, which could hold two people, on the deck of the airship as this tech couldn't be used on Earth without potentially endangering the whole group. There was too much risk involved what with a black ops group now active in Sunnydale. If the American government ever found that we had tech they didn't then they'd come after us, and while we could just hide behind magic until leaving this world behind for good, I'd rather avoid that if possible.

"It has an autopilot," said the human who had sold us the flying machine "and I can fix you up with a droid co-pilot".

Fred began to discuss this with the owner of the business while I looked at a holonet feed which was currently declaring the foundation of the Empire on some sort of news channel. Seeing this made me glad that I'd brought us to this remote planet. Trading in the Core Worlds would have been risky. Palpatine and his lackeys might have sensed us if we were that close to Courscant.

"So do we have a deal?" asked the owner of the speeder store.

I was about to reply to this when I discovered that this little shop had gotten an alien customer. Ahsoka Tano, it had to be her, spent a moment staring at the store owner, myself, Fred, and then at the shop door for a moment, as if she was expecting someone to follow her in. Once she was done looking around, checking for danger for the second time, she spun right back around, and found the lock on the door, before triggering it. Then, for good measure, she turned off the light switch. Clearly she was hiding from someone or even something.

Looking Ahsoka over, I judged her to still be young, but not too young, older than she'd been in the Clone Wars animated series, although it was hard to tell given that she wasn't human. Not her being an alien made me dislike her in any way, I was just that she been human it would have been easier to pin down her age because I'd know what to look for.

"Sorry about this I've got bounty hunters after me," she said to everyone in the store.

Thinking fast I realised that at this point in time I had an opportunity that would never come again. Ahsoka was desperate and in need of something that I could give to her.

"If you want off this planet you can come with us" I offered

I opened a portal near the hanger in the pokegirl world. The portals I could create were odd-looking, but the alien girl didn't exactly have much choice in the matter as already someone or something was banging on the door of the second-hand speeder store, they were demanding to be let in, and storekeeper didn't know what to do.

"Just fly this speeder through the portal and you'll be safe," I said.

While she could not fully understand what was happening, she didn't really have much choice as that door would not last long, and once we were somewhere safe we could discuss some long term arrangements for her. I had a good feeling that I could bring her into my group. Our meeting here and now could not be mere chance.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

Ahsoka Tano had been on the run for some time as while she'd left the Jedi Order some time again she was still considered to be a Jedi to some, and after Order 66 it wasn't safe to be even a former member of the Order to be seen in public. The new Empire, that was already rapidly enforcing its claim on the galaxy, wanted all those who could stand up to their masters, the Sith Lords, to be destroyed.

She'd been looking for somewhere safe to hide for a while now, in those moments when she'd had time to think about a safe haven she'd envision a barely inhabited world on the Outer Rim that was so far from the Core that no Imperial would have ever even heard of it. She'd not imagined leaving the galaxy, and more than that, her own universe.

Yet it was no trick, she'd flown through a portal and ended up on another planet before entering another portal a short time later so to reach another version of that world, a planet called Earth. Confusing to be sure, but there was very little chance of any Imperial ever finding her, and that alone wasn't something to be grateful for even if it didn't make much sense.

She could sense that the Force was different here. No stronger, or weaker, or darker, or lighter, just different and while she didn't understand what this meant it did seem that she was safe for the time being. Plus this building, which the people living within it, called a hotel, was supposedly shielded by some sort of magic that made it impossible to find the hotel unless you were told about it by a certain person called the Secret Keeper

Ahsoka Tano knew that magic, as practised by the Witches of Dathomir, was a dangerous power used for selfish reasons, but she didn't worry about that here as it was being used for defensive purposes and the idea that magic could be used for good wasn't totally ridiculous. The writings of long-dead scholars had speculated on it, and Ahsoka had read some of their work, and while the average citizen of the galaxy would think magic to be a made-up thing for children's stories, she knew better.

The exact nature of magic remained in dispute among philosophers, as did its relationship to the Force. It was possible that all "magic" traditions were simply different methods of accessing Force, and that the Force was more than the Jedi understood it to be. Further confusing the matter, the term was also sometimes mistakenly used by primitives or less-informed people to refer to the Force powers of both the Jedi and Sith, who were likely to be called "wizards" and their abilities attributed to magic rather than the energy field created by life.

"You can stay in this room," said Fred, who was one of the humans who lived here in this hotel, "Let me know if you need anything".

Ahsoka's need were few. She'd been raised by the Jedi to require very little, and this room had more than that. She figured that it would be wise to rest and consider what was to happen next.

Logically if the human male who'd opened the portal to somewhere else could do that then he could send her back to her home galaxy after giving the bounty hunters enough time to give up and go elsewhere. However, she didn't really have anything to go back to. The Jedi Order was done for and she'd be hunted if she returned. So perhaps she should stay here.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said to the small human woman, "I would like to meet with your friend if that is okay, but for now I'll stay here".

That human male had some sort of power within him. Not the Force, and it could be more magic, there was some darkness to it, yet Ahsoka didn't feel as if she was in any danger, this was a mystery she'd like to solve.

"Damien is a little worn out from opening all those portals" the human woman replied.

Ahsoka had some understanding of the science behind hyperspace travel, a process that involved travelling through another dimension of reality in order to get around the limits of FTL travel in real space. While it might seem simple enough to use a hyperdrive, it was, in fact, a very complex operation that only looked so easy because it had been refined over thousands of years.

The former Jedi could imagine that for a single person to open up a way into another universe and do so again after only a short rest, would require a lot power, even if there was something equal to the Force that this Damien could call up that actually provided the energy, it would certainly take a large toll upon him as did calling upon the Force if done too much.

"I understand, and there's no rush," said Ahsoka "I'll talk to him whenever he is ready".

Fred led the alien female further into the room and began to explain what the equipment in the room was for. Normally Ahsoka would care little for distractions such as what seemed to be this world's primitive version of the holonet, but in this case, it would at least make a handy tool for learning more about this planet.

"I can answer any questions you have" Fred offered.

There were many things Ahsoka wished to know, so she decided to start with requesting information about the building she'd found herself and who the people within it did with themselves. The answers were rather surprising. Fred was a part of a group of women who'd formed a harem. Until now Ahsoka hadn't thought that harem existed outside of male fantasies and the lives of wealthy slavers, yet here one was.

"So why join a harem?" the former Jedi wondered.

It wasn't a normal thing for a woman to do, and while Ashoka felt certain that the Force had played a role in bringing her here, that might not mean she was supposed to join this group or help it, she might be here to destroy something evil.

Upon thinking on that the former Jedi simply didn't think that she'd need to use any violence here as she didn't sense any danger and it would be rather rude to start swinging her lightsabers around the people who so far had done nothing other than to keep her safe.

"When he found me I was going crazy in a cave," the human woman told the alien warrior "I'd escaped from slavery on this world they treat humans like cattle, even going as far as to eat some of us".

Ahsoka was shocked to hear this. Slavery was an evil she'd seen face to face, and it was horrible, but even those slavers wouldn't have gone as far as to eat a human.

"Damien brought me back to this world" Fred went on to say "and once I started to recover I joined up with him. He keeps me safe, he takes me places other people will never see, and I get the free time to study the stuff I want to".

She had more to say on this matter, and they discussed things for quite some time. Ahsoka had much to learn.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

Even with my growing powers, I'd needed to sleep for a few hours before recovering from opening all the portals I'd made this day, and after attending to my urgent bathroom needs, I found myself raiding the kitchen despite the late hour.

While doing this I considered trying to get my hands on a replicator out of Star Trek so that I could always have any food I desired whenever I wanted it. Fred should be able to figure out how to hook something like that up, and if nothing else it would save me a fortune when it came to food shopping, and as I added more girls to my harem that would become more of a concern.

On the subject of my harem, there were other matters to go over. Morrigan wanted her mother dead, and while murdering some old woman wasn't exactly my style, assuming that I could even find her, but if I could then perhaps a sniper rifle would be the best way of going about it. I just had to go buy one and practise with it before making the hit.

A better method might be to convince Morrigan that me going after her mother would only incur her wraith and her mother might not have a clue as to where to find her daughter given that they were in separate universes. Alas, emotional people don't tend to listen to such logical reasoning, and Morrigan was very passionate when it came to the matter of her mother.

Right now, I had to deal with the alien girl who was here in my hotel. So after eating I headed up to the apartment that Fred lived in so she could tell me where she'd put the alien woman, who we'd run into while in the Star Wars galaxy.

Once I had the number I knocked on the wooden door lightly and a gentle voice invited me inside. I went in and found the Force-user sitting on the floor in a cross-legged position. As she stood up I noted that she wore a somewhat revealing outfit with a short skirt, fancy leggings and nice boots. She kept parts of her body, including a part of her back, completely bare, and she even showed off some cleavage, this was odd for a Jedi, even a former one.

"Damien I see you have recovered," she said by way of greeting "I'm glad that you're here I wanted to talk to you".

Fred had mentioned this when I'd spoke to her briefly.

"I've been learning a little about this world, what your group does, and thinking a lot about what I want to do next," Ahsoka said to me "I'm unsure of myself, I don't want to rush into anything, but I have nowhere else to go, so if you are open to it I would like to stay here for a while and see what you do. I think the Force led me to you, so perhaps I am meant to be here".

Her words made total sense to me. She was bound to be cautious given what had happened to her since the Clone Wars, and she'd be a fool to rush into things. As for what had brought her to that second-hand landspeeder store on Dantooine, I didn't think it had been the Force, at least not on its own, and while I suspected the involvement of one or more higher powers it would be unwise of me to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"I'll speak with the other members of your group and if you'll allow it I'd like to travel with your group, to see how you operate" Ahsoka was saying "Fred speaks highly of you, I want to discover for myself if her faith in you is justified".

For me, someone who'd seen Ashoka's life, at least in part, and had a fairly decent understanding of what motivated people, it was easier to imagine that the former Jedi here before me would join with an existing group if they had a good cause or at least tried to do good. That was something I could do, and I had saved people many times before, and would likely do so again.

"There's no rush," I told the alien babe "I'll need some time to figure out how to disguise you before you leave the hotel. Most people here don't believe in alien lifeforms".

I'd need some sort of magical glamour that lasted for a good while or maybe a holographic disguise, something easily applied and removed.

"Very well," she said while sitting back down again "I'll stay here for now, and I hope we can spend some time together soon, you're an interesting person, Damien".

Clearly Fred had been singing my praises. Not that I minded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2 **

** Part 2**

**College Campus. Sunnydale.**

Sunday wasn't exactly worthy of the title Master Vampire, but so far she was doing well enough for herself, going about living her unlife as best she could. Her nest was nice enough, an old building on campus that the humans thought to be abandoned, and while her minions were morons this was actually a good thing as it meant they were too stupid to figure out a plan to overthrow her, even if they could be bothered to try.

At least the food was decent enough, they could always go into town to hunt, and at the start of the academic year, there were plenty of students, a few of which could go missing. It was simple enough for the nest to fake a student running away. All they had to do was clear out the student's dorm and leave a note about them returning home to missing it so much or just running away because of the pressure of college.

Of course, none of them made it home, a few hadn't even been allowed to truly die, having been turned into vampires, but no one suspected that they'd been killed on campus and despite the change of leadership at Town Hall the police still went out of their way to cover up the crimes of supernatural creatures. As such they never looked too deeply into the differences and those that vanished were soon forgotten about by the other students.

The nest profited from this as they got a few easy meals, and to loot the dorm rooms for anything they wished to keep while stripping away all evidence that the student had ever even been at the college. This helped the humans in forgetting about the missing person. Not that any of them could have done anything about it. Any human who dared investigate would either never find anything, and if they looked too closely they'd disappear.

Even when the Master had ruled this town Sunday's group had always been careful not to take too many students as the college was outside of Sunnydale and might turn as much of a blind eye to the vampire problem as the rest of the area. Luckily for Sunday, the Master's minions had stayed away from the campus as well, they had other people to terrorise and feed upon.

Not that it was all smooth sailing for them Sunday mused as she watched her minions go through the latest spoils of a raid. The other nests in town, they'd been plenty at one point, had been taken out one by one after the Master had fallen.

Sunday's nest was outside of town, but she did worry that the Slayers they'd heard about might find them. To this end, she kept a close eye on her minions, making sure that the fools didn't go off on their own and do something that would attract attention, and they were more careful than ever when it came to covering their tracks here at the college.

Not that this mattered in the end as the figures, both of whom were dressed in black, walked into the nest and quickly took down all of the vampires with what seemed to be some advanced weapons. Even Sunday wasn't fast enough to avoid getting shot. Just before she been dusted she'd wondered when the humans had started arming themselves with weapons that should never have existed outside of a science fiction movie.

(Line Break)

**College Campus. Sunnydale.**

"This is the last nest in and around the town according to my sources," I said to Buffy as we took a quick look around the abandoned building "And the last one in town we can hit".

Once I'd been able to make use of a sensor net to keep track of all the demonic activity in town, at least mostly, and while it wasn't impossible to set that up again, with Maggie Walsh's government group now active I didn't think it a good idea to be too active within the town at night.

Buffy and I would still have to patrol a few times a week, but we had magical ways to keep us from getting tracked by government types and we could disguise ourselves in more mundane ways so that the government lot wouldn't find out who we were.

At some point, we'd have to go to Watchers about the commando types, who might call the council and even move us, but most likely I'd be able to arrange matters so that we were relocated to LA, a place I was already set up in, and I'd find something to keep the Watcher's busy with. Another Magic Shop, or maybe an antique shop that specialised in old books.

Not that the government group would prevent us from fighting evil as there were nasty things all over the multiverse that needed a good killing. Plus I'd told the Watchers that Buffy and I would be spending the weekends and some of our time off from classes at college, in LA dealing with some of the nasty things that lived in that city. This increased the chances of the Watchers ordering us to relocate there.

Because of this, we would need to take on vampire nests in LA, but with our wide range of awesome weapons and other technology, it would be simple enough to find something nasty that needed killing and then to kill them or it in a short amount of time. Then we could report it as taking more time and effort than it really did. No need to outright lie, we'd just embellish somewhat.

Doing things this way would free up a lot of time for us as a whole group to go out and explore the multiverse as we wished to. I would be able to add to my harem, gather more resources and acquire more tech without the Watchers ever finding out, and even if they did at the rate things were going we'd soon reach the point when I could remove them as a threat.

Not that I really wanted to do that as it might alter the balance of power in this world, and the less I rocked the boat in these parts the better as I didn't want Wolfram and Hart noticing me. They could be very dangerous and I'd rather stay off their radar as much as possible. This was a big part as to why I'd gone to such trouble to hide the hotel with magic. Unlike Angel, the vampire with a soul, I had no prophecy in place to stop WR&H from simply killing me.

"These things kinda take the fun out of Slaying" commented Buffy.

She gestured to our weapons which were Austrian made Glock 86 plasma pistol (more commonly referred to as the Plasma Defender), they had been designed before the Great War in the Fallout Universe by the Gaston Glock artificial intelligence. I didn't know anything about that AI other than it did good work.

While the weapon was an advanced bit of technology it wasn't hard to understand that it fired small bolts of superheated plasma. As such it was able to slay most animals and humanoids very easily, and many kinds of low-level types of armour proved no defence. Also, it caused vampires to go proof very quickly and demons who normally shrugged off bullets didn't handle plasma so well.

When compared to the more commonly found and cheaper laser pistol the Plasma Defender was more expensive, it used up more energy, and it was harder to maintain, but I didn't live in the Fallout world so I had an easier time maintaining the weapons and any serious repair work was handled by Fred who had been able to figure out the plasma weapons more quickly than I'd expected.

"If your itching for some activity we can spar more" I offered "and maybe Ahsoka will show you some combat moves".

Since I wanted the alien babe to join my harem she would need to make friends with at least some of my other girls and she'd need to feel useful as part of the group.

"I'll think about," said Buffy.

Rather than talk more we started to loot the vampire nest. The undead normally couldn't use banks so vamps tended to keep cash around in case they had to pay for something and sometimes they took trophies from their victims such as nice jewellery and expensive watches. All of which we could keep as trade goods to use in other worlds or sell for cash at a pawnshop.

As it turned out they didn't have much here, only a few minor things that might have some value in a pawn shop and a lot of junk. So Buffy and I soon left, heading straight back to the mansion for a well deserved night of rest.

(Line Break)

**Crawford Street Mansion. Sunnydale.**

After getting out of the shower and making myself somewhat dry, I headed to my room, and to my complete lack of surprise Tara was sitting on my bed waiting for me. She was dressed ready for bed in a t-shirt and underwear. By now this part of my day had become rather routine so I didn't need to say anything. I just got ready for bed and when I went over to Tara she lifted her top to show her large breasts. They'd always been big, but they'd only gotten bigger since she'd started filling them with yummy milk.

Thanks to the magic of the pokegirl world Tara was able to supply me with breast milk that was suitable for adults and she changed the flavour, using some special creme that she rubbed into her tits. every couple of weeks so I didn't get bored with the taste. She'd even been able to figure out how to control the amount of milk she made so that I only had to drain her boobs once a day. As an added bonus she didn't have to concern herself with any visit from Aunt Flo due to a chance with her hormones.

This had all had been expensive to sort out as the magical pills, creams and so on hadn't come cheap, but Tara had wanted to do something for me that no other girl in the harem did. I'd encouraged her to become the group's healer, however, that didn't stop her from lactating for me. She enjoyed the act, and over time it had brought us much closer together.

As Tara laid down on my large bed, that was covered in very soft and expensive sheets, I began to suckle on a nipple, and this never failed to make the witch happy. Despite her issues with men, the males in her family were totally scum, she got aroused when I did this and we fucked a lot more than we had before.

Indeed sweet, shy, Tara very much enjoyed this activity, she now masturbated while I drained her boobs of milk that tasted of peach, not so long ago she'd have blushed madly at the mere suggestion that she masturbate in the same room as me, now it happened most nights, and it always led to more.

We didn't always have sex, a few times I'd fucked her breasts, but she tended to be a little sore once I was done drinking and giving a blowjob wasn't her favourite activity, so she preferred that I fuck her, actually going as far as to ask me to do, even trying out a little dirty talk, although her talk wasn't really dirty, and it took a little convincing to get her to try new positions.

This time she went with a handjob, due to her feeling somewhat bolder than normal, and her hand was soon wrapped around my cock as I laid next to her and suckled eagerly. I had to stop to change nipple and that just made her hand move even faster.

Her grip was weaker than I would have liked, but she didn't shy away from asking me to cum tits once I was done drinking. Her milk was easy to drain thanks to the magic involved, and once I was done with her tits she jerked me off with one hand while using the other to squeeze her boobs together so that when I finished they both got plenty of cum on them.

"Was that okay?" she asked as she used her soon discarded t-shirt to clean up the mess we'd made on her large breasts "I wanted to make you feel good".

The kiss I gave her expressed my opinion on the matter rather nicely.

(Line Break)

**Diagon Alley. Wizarding World.**

Since I'd been putting off going and dealing with the whole trying to kill Morrigan's mother thing, something she really wanted me to go and do, I'd decided to try out the plan that involved giving Morrigan the means to defend herself while also showing what she might lose excess to if she drew her mother's attention to her by sending someone to kill her. To that end, I'd brought her to Diagon Ally, and after opening her up an account at Gringotts for her use, we'd begun the shopping.

"I still fail to see the point of having one of these bank accounts you mentioned," the Witch of the Wilds said as began to look around the shops "I can not reach this world by my own means and it seems wiser to hide the gold in a place only I can access".

She did have a couple of good points there.

"Like I mentioned before. Fred is working on a way for us all to open portals whenever we wish," I told Morrigan.

The Fred of my first harem, or at least the harem I remembered having, had worked out a way to make Sliding Devices that used hotspots, places that were rich in psychic energy, to make portals that we could control. As for the Fred of my new harem, she needed more time to figure it all out even with me drip-feeding her the right information. The whole portal matter was not a simple science and since it was becoming easier and easier for me to keep opening portals there was no real rush to perfect the Slider tech, but it would get done.

"On the matter of storing our treasure, I think you're right," I said next.

The look she gave me made think she felt that she was always correct in her thinking. I'd seen that expression on many a female face during my lives.

"Perhaps we should convert one of the empty rooms on the ground floor into our own vault" I mused "We're not lacking for space and it would be good for everyone to have a place to stash their most valuable possessions".

There were chests in this world that contained many compartments all of which were too big to be inside the chest if I brought a couple of those for each of my girls, one to keep in their rooms and another in the vault for their own treasure. I would have my own chests as well, as for the other stuff in the vault, that could belong to the whole group. However, that could all wait, first of all, we needed to get Morrigan her wand.

Ollivander's shop as much as I'd expected it to be, dusty and it smelled a little funky. Also, it was full of wands as rather than make a wand that suited a witch or wizard, instead, Mr Ollivader made the wands first and then tried to match them to the spellcaster. I figured that this made some sense if you had a lot of customers at once, such as all the kids about to go to Hogwarts, but the rest of the year Ollivander would have all the time he needed to make custom wands for people it seemed. Not that it mattered really as long as Morrigan got her wand and it worked for her reliably.

The owner of this small business came out to the front of the store, and at once he went over to Witch of the Wilds, somehow knowing that she was the customer here. Like with Harry Potter the old man selected and disgraded a number of wands before finding one that made Morrigan glow.

"Blackthorn 11 inches with dragon heartstring for the core" informed Ollivander "Blackthorn, is a very unusual wand wood, and it has the reputation, in my view well-merited one, of being best suited to a warrior".

Ollivander went on to explain that this does not necessarily mean that its owner practises the Dark Arts (although I felt sure that Morrigan wasn't above such things) and that blackthorn wands could be found among the Aurors as well as among the denizens of Azkaban.

"It is a curious feature of the blackthorn bush" the wandmaker went on to say "The bush that sports most wicked thorns, produces its sweetest berries after the hardest frosts, and the wands made from this wood appear to need to pass through danger or hardship with their owners to become truly bonded. Given this condition, the blackthorn wand will become as loyal and faithful a servant as one could wish".

He had more to say on this subject.

"Now, as a rule, dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells" we were informed "Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types. While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner".

I did wonder what sort of wand I could have, but my magical powers were different than that of those of witches and wizards.

"The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord" Morrigan was warned, "It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental".

Sounded as if Morrigan would need to careful with this powerful tool.

"Thank you," said the witch as the wand was boxed up "I shall treat this wand with respect".

She even expressed graduate towards me when I paid for the wand and got her the extras such as the polish as well as a nice leather holster. Very strange.

(Line Break)

**Nar Shadda. Star Wars Galaxy.**

Since the former Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano had agreed to join my group, at least for a time before deciding what she was going to do with her life, I now had someone who could fly a space ship. As such, I'd decided to go out and buy one. This was part of a plan to get my hands on some advanced tech from science fiction universes that could benefit my group.

I planned to stash the space ship in a warehouse in the Pokegirl world next to my airship in a separate warehouse that would I hide with magic as I had done the hotel and with the mansion in Sunnydale. It would be important to hide the vessel from prying eyes as I didn't want anyone taking it from me. If that happened it could give one nation too much of an advantage over the others, and that could even lead to war.

When it came to flying the ship I would need some way to make it invisible, at least for a short amount of time, but magic could do that as well if Arthur Weasly could make a flying car unseen as it flew around then the magic users I had as part of my group should be able to figure out how to do that for a small spacecraft, and if they couldn't I'd hire someone to do it. That would legal for the wand-wavers since their laws didn't apply in other worlds, and with enough gold, you could ease their worries about what you'd do with an invisible space ship.

Upon agreeing to aid me in buying a small space vessel, Ahsoka had directed me to a second-hand space ship lot on Nar Shadda that she knew about that had a reputation for providing ships cheaply that were in working order. The vessels wouldn't impress anyone visually, and they lacked any cool modifications, but they were dependable and wouldn't break down unexpectedly.

Not that I really noticed the ships at first as I'd gotten rather awestruck by Nar Shadda, sure it was a world of scumbags and villainy, but it was impressive even for someone who made exploring the multiverse a regular activity, I'd never seen so many different kinds of people in one place.

As soon as we got on the lot I knew the ship I wanted, a YT-2400 light freighter which was a YT-series light freighter produced by Corellian Engineering Corporation similar to the YT-1300 that had been made famous by Han Solo. Due to my extensive nerd knowledge, I knew that Dash Rendar's _Outrider_ was a heavily modified YT-2400 freighter, and that was what made me want the vessel more than anything else they had on this lot. Partly this had to do with its small size, as this would make it easier to move through a portal, but there were other reasons for purchasing this craft.

The starship featured the YT-series trademark saucer-shaped hull and starboard-mounted command pod like the Millenium Falcon had. Like most Corellian designs, the YT-2400 was fast, tough, and endlessly modifiable, at least according to what Ahsoka knew.

Stock YT-2400s such as the one before me were 18.65 meters in length, required two pilots, and were armed with two 1D servo turret laser cannons, mounted dorsally and ventrally, and while this wasn't much firepower compared to other starships, I didn't intend to get into any space battles. I would much rather avoid that sort of combat since I had no experience with it, and even Slayer powers don't help when someone is firing at you with energy weapons while you are in space.

With double-armoured hull plating and bulky engines, the YT-2400 could easily handle the strain of deep-space combat, should it be unavoidable. The vessel had the power to spare and an oversized hull that was just begging for hot-rodded engines and more powerful weapons. So if I could find someone with the right skills, as Ahsoka wouldn't be able to modify the ship alone, the vessel could be upgraded over time.

I was told that the YT-2400 was configured with a pair of starboard bracing arms that connected to the cockpit compartment, essentially a long tube. The aft section of the cockpit tube contained the primary escape pod, which seated six. The bracing arm's interior space generally was used for crew quarters and living space.

Once we got inside the ship for a look around I found that the rounded hull area was devoted to cargo holds and ship's system, however, there was room for more so as planned we could add modified engines, power generators, weapons systems, and any other tech we wanted to add.

There was even a second escape pod, as well as the airlock, which was located on the far side of the cargo compartment, directly opposite the bracing arms, and those were used to clamp this ship to another. I assumed that this was in place of a tractor beam.

I was paying for this ship in gold, a metal I had little trouble getting my hands on with my ability to travel to other worlds. When we'd gone to the exchange, Ahsoka and I had discovered that gold was valued at ten to fifteen Republic credits per gram in exchange depending on the market. However, due to the recent rise of the Empire, the Republic credit had been replaced with the Imperial credit which had a more fixed value. As such, it was ten credits for a gram of gold here in Hutt Space despite gold not having a great value within the Republic/Empire as it did out here in the galaxy's rim. Economics could be confusing.

Here on Nar Shadda, a single peggat was forty standard credits and as such, it contained 4 about grams of gold. It varied a little due to the economic changes and the impurities sometimes found in the local money. The value of gold on Earth varied as well, but I'd once been offered 50 American dollars for a gram of gold so that gave me some idea of how much an Imperial credit and a peggat were worth.

A second-hand YT-2400 was going to cost me 30,000 Imperial credits, it had been 32 thousand but the salesman had been open to giving us a discount since we were willing to pay in gold and take the ship with us with right away. Still, that was 3 kilos of gold, and a kilo of gold was a thousand grams so that would be 50,000 American dollars for a kilo, so overall I was spending 150,000 American dollars on the second-hand vessel.

While this might sound like a lot, in reality, the gold meant very little to me as I could easily salvage or earn more, besides having my own space ship was worth it. Since a kilo of gold was something you could hold in one hand and I had many bars in my bigger on the inside pocket of my dragon-hide jacket, so I didn't even need to use the currency I'd exchanged.

"We'll need an astromech droid too," Ahsoka told me.

That was a type of droid that served as an automated mechanic, performing a variety of repair duties and often serving as an adjunct or substitute for a nav computer on smaller starships. Astromech droids could also use the mainframes of larger ships to their advantage. Many starfighters relied on astromech copilots.

As luck would have it, the salesperson, who turned out to be a male Twi'lek, also had some droids on offer, and I let Ahsoka pick one out since she would naturally know more about them than I would. Once she had selected a droid I paid for it using some of the currency I'd exchanged gold for, and we got on with the business of actually flying the ship I was going to call the Outsider in honour of Dash Rendar.

As Ahsoka and I got into the cockpit she started to power up the ship, as we would be flying it straight to the Pokegirl world and into the new warehouse I'd rented that I could hire a wand-waver to hide. Thankfully the magic users of that world knew that I was from another dimension and if paid enough gold you could get one of them to cast complex spells for you, and with seven girls in my harem, I had more than enough secret keepers.

"Now we find something we can get easily enough in this galaxy in exchange for gold that they won't have in the Star Trek galaxy" I mused "Gold is useless where we are going".

I wanted to go to Deep Space Nine in the Star Trek galaxy so to buy a replicator, a device that would be able to provide myself and my group with all the food, clothing, basic tools, and a lot of stuff for next to no cost. While these devices existed all over the Alpha Quadrant the Federation didn't use money and might not be simply willing to give me a replicator, but on DS9 they did use money and there was a certain alien bartender who would be able to get us anything we wanted for the right price. We just needed something to pay him with.

Ahsoka turned out to be a rather good pilot and while flying the ship to somewhere with less air traffic so that we could open a portal without the risk of someone else following us she tried to help me with my problem.

"What about crystals?" she asked "Jedi don't use money much, but I do know about places we can go to buy crystals in exchange for gold or credits. We use special crystals for our lightsabers and ones that aren't strong in the Force for training lightsabers, some kinds can be worth a lot of money".

She went on to tell me about Nova crystals which were considered a commodity and could be crafted into gemstones for jewellery and decoration. As such, they were used as a makeshift currency in the Outer Rim and other places where credits were not accepted. I figured that with enough types of crystals and some more Star Wars tech we would be able to trade for what I wanted from the Star Trek galaxy.

(Line Break)

**Deep Space Nine. Star Trek Universe. **

As he sat in this office gently passing his baseball from hand to hand Benjamin Sisko realised that he was somewhat used to the strangeness of his post by now. Sure he'd never wanted to come to this station, and he never would have imagined becoming an important part of the Bajoran people's faith, but he was becoming content with this posting.

"Commander, there's an unknown ship entering the system" Mayor Kira reported over the comm.

The Starfleet Officer quickly made his way in Ops, the station hadn't been busy today, and he could do with a distraction. A vessel of unknown type might also be a threat to DS9, but Sisko didn't assume the worst, and this could even be a first contact situation.

"On-screen" he ordered.

The ship that appeared on the monitor didn't look very impressive, however, it was of an unknown kind so its occupants might be more interesting.

"Hail them," Sisko said next.

The call was answered right away, and the people in Ops saw a human male with dark hair who wore some kind of armour sitting in a chair. The angle of the image didn't allow the DS9 crew to see much of the strange ship's bridge, or perhaps cockpit was a better word, but they were able to see enough to know that the human was not alone. The only other person they could make out somewhat, was clearly was a non-human humanoid alien who had no hair, she was mostly orange in colour and Sisko felt sure he'd never seen a member of this race before today. Perhaps this would prove to be interesting.

"I'm Commander Benjamin Sisko of the space station Deep Space Nine" he greeted.

The man on the screen smiled slightly as if he was amused by all this.

"I'm Captain Gothic of the independent vessel _Outrider_," he said.

While it looked as if the ship was just a small freighter that contained a few people, Sisko saw no reason not to deal with this ship's docking himself.

"May I inquire as to why you are here?" the commander wished to know.

The man on the screen transmitted some information.

"He's sending us an inventory of cargo by the looks of things and a list of technologies" Miles O'Brien.

Was this supposed to be an answer to the Commander's question?

"Stuff I'm willing to trade for" explained the captain of the unknown ship "There's bound to be something on your list you want, and while my crew want to explore the station I'll be looking to acquire some technology in exchange".

So these newcomers were just more traders looking to make a profit, to open up new markets and to acquire certain goods, hardly uncommon and not unwelcome either as trade often led to more lasting alliances. Besides any trade in this system could benefit Bajor.

"We'll send docking instructions" promised the Starfleet officer "Welcome to Deep Space Nine".

(Line Break)

**Deep Space Nine. Star Trek Verse.**

We'd been sent a file by someone on the station that told us about the rules and regulations, including what can and can't be brought on board. An example of this was weapons as well as certain hazardous materials. None of which I intended to bring on the station as I didn't want to upset the people here. My plans required keeping good relations with the people on this station.

A couple of Bajorans scanned us, then cleared us through the checkpoint and onto the promenade. Which was much more packed than I'd ever seen in the show, while not being too crowded. There many kinds of aliens here, and humans who clearly weren't Federation citizens. This made sense given the variety of ships docked with the station, some of which I'd recognised from back when I'd watched the show. I'd watched the pilot for DS9 just last night as had my harem so as to help prepare. Ahsoka hadn't bothered, but she was used to space travel and had gotten to see lots of alien races in the past.

"You girls can take a look around, you won't be able to buy anything until I get some of the local currency," I said to my companions on this trip "But I'll get you some soon".

This was our weekend away so we had plenty of time to explore the station and perhaps even visit Bajor if there was time. We wouldn't be sleeping on the ship as Deep Space Nine had many guest quarters.

"I'll be at Quarks," I told the females "That's the place to be if you want to trade".

I let the girls go where they wish as Ahsoka came with me as she wanted to help me barter. She knew the value of the crystals we'd gotten for trade as well as the trade I'd traded a lot of gold for. As I entered the bar we found it packed with many kinds of humans and aliens, some of which I knew from the show, such as the silent Morn, the Ferengi waiters and some of the cast were here too. There were also many aliens I hadn't seen on the show, and not all of them were humanoids. I got the feeling that some of my harem would just end up wandering around the promenade while staring at the strange-looking alien.

"We should go find us a table," I said to Ahsoka "I transmitted the list of goods we can trade to the station so I figure that Quark will find us soon enough".

Quark was a fictional character in the American television series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. The character, who was played by Armin Shimerman, was depicted as a member of an extraterrestrial alien race known as the Ferengi, who are stereotypically capitalist and motivated only by profit. Because of this, I figured that the Ferengi bartender would soon learn of my presence on the station and would try to make money off me somewhere.

Odo, the shape-shifting head of security here on Deep Space Nine seemed to know this as well as he'd taken a seat by the bar, which was close enough to us so the chief of security could see and hear everything that would be said by people at the table. This didn't bother me as I didn't wish to trade in anything illegal and Odo would warn me if I was at risk of doing that because I was new around here, if only to annoy Quark.

We weren't the only ones here to trade and it made sense to me the Deep Space Nine was a trading hub, a place for ships to dock while on their way to other parts of the galaxy, including the Gamma Quadrant thanks to the discovery of the wormhole.

When Quark came and sat down, having spotted us quickly, what I showed the Snyder looking alien troll was a list of things that he might like to acquire. Aside from crystals, I'd brought some minor bits of Star Wars tech, such as spare parts for the ship, and tech that had nothing to do with weapons.

"What are you looking for in exchange" Quark inquired.

I passed him a datapad, they had those in Star Wars too, that should tell him all he needed to know. Since I knew a lot about what they had in this setting my list wasn't a long one, but it was clear it what I wished to buy. I wanted a replicator as well as tricorders, personal computers, communicators that sort of thing.

"Here's a list of things I'm looking to acquire" I let the alien know.

Soon Quark went over the list of things I desired.

"I know people who can supply most of this, for a price," he said, "Some of it shouldn't take more than few hours, and if you let me take a look at these crystals I can exchange them for some gold-pressed Latinum.

In its natural form, Latinum was a rare silver-coloured liquid metal that was used as currency by the Ferengi Alliance, the Cardassians, and many other worlds. For ease of transaction, latinum was usually suspended within bits of gold as a binding medium to produce gold-pressed latinum.

"Of course I'll want a percentage for each transaction I help arrange," said the alien.

That was fine with me. I could always visit other worlds in the Star Wars galaxy that Ahsoka could help me navigate so as to buy bits of tech and more crystals. For now, I would simply have to try to make the best deal that I could and try not to get totally ripped off.

(Line Break)

**Deep Space Nine. Star Trek Universe.**

Constable Odo entered the commander's office with datapad in hand. When offered a seat he refused it, wanting to get right down to business.

"I have my report for you, sir," the shape-shifter said as he placed the pad down on Sisko's desk "Nothing too worrying".

The commander quickly looked over what was written.

"I don't see anything concerning here," he said after a moment "What are your thoughts on our strange visitors Constable Odo?".

While the facts were in the report the commander valued his security chief's views on these sort of situations.

"None of the crew of the _Outrider _tried to sneak anything illicit on to the station" the Changling started by saying "and they came onto Deep Space Nine with no weapons, although one of them carried a staff made out of wood. The deputies on duty believed this to be a cultural matter and let the woman carry the staff".

Odo soon had more to say.

"Most of the crew then began a tour of the promenade, just doing some window shopping, and they seemed rather interested in some of the people on the promenade, one of my deputies suggested that this group of people haven't seen many of the races in this part of space until now".

Given that the small ship was armed only with a couple of laser cannons, weapons that were no threat to Federation shipping, Sisko didn't think the _Outrider _and its crew came from a very advanced civilization and when reading about they traded for Sisko figured that he'd been right.

"Tricorders, a replicator, computers, datapads" he read out aloud "All seems harmless enough to me. Nothing the Federation would share with an unknown culture, but this isn't Federation space".

Odo agreed.

"The Captain of the _Outrider _made no attempt to hide what he came here for, and he went straight to Quarks, so he not only knew what he wanted to buy, but also who could supply it" the shape-shifter was now saying "which strongly suggests that he knew all about the station before he got here".

Sisko wasn't worried about this.

"Deep Space Nine isn't a military installation," the Starfleet Officer said, "And we've gotten more than enough visitors for information about us to get around".

Odo still felt that there was some reason for concern. Something about the _Outrider_ and its crew made him worry. Perhaps worry was not the right word, but there was something about them that concerned him.

"Quark barted some crystals and minor bits of technology, nothing dangerous, for enough lantuim to pay for what the Captain of the Outrider wanted with some to spend on the station. Once the deal was done, and I made sure to hear everything that was spoken about, the crew regrouped and did a little shopping, buying a few trinkets before they went to guest quarters".

To Sisko, this all seemed harmless, although a couple of things did have his interest.

"The Outrider has no warp drive, it's armed with laser weapons and was built by an unknown race, but its crew is nearly all human" the commander mused "But it travelled here from somewhere and just appeared on our scans after an outburst of energy".

Odo considered this.

"Perhaps they stumbled across the vessel or purchased it from another race that uses technology we haven't encountered before" the Changling suggested, "It's a big galaxy, commander".

Sisko didn't think he could justify sending a team into the Outrider to inspect the vessel. There were no health concerns and no signs of anything illegal going on.

"The female who followed Captain Gothic into Quarks is from a race unknown to the Federation" stated Odo "I checked all the records, and since the ship didn't come through the wormhole she must be from this region of space. It's not unheard of for members of a pre-warp race to sometimes find themselves out in the galaxy".

For a few moments, the Emissary of the Prophets considered what to do.

"For now just keep an eye on our guests" the Starfleet Officer ordered, "If they return in the future perhaps we'll be able to find out more about them".

Odo nodded.

"Very good, Commander," he said as he walked out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note**

While I understand what the Aura power from RWBY allows for I don't understand semblance enough to be able to decide what the semblance for each member of the group could be. For the two Slayers, my guess is that would have something do to with fighting monsters or maybe it could have to with channelling the demonic essence within them. I was thinking that their auras could take the form of a large demon creature that was powerful enough to battle big monsters, even dragons, but it doesn't last for long so they can end up running out of power right in the middle of a fight.

I would like some thoughts and suggestions on the matter.

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2 **

** Part 3**

**Hotel. LA.**

After spending the weekend at the space station known as Deep Space Nine the group had and I returned to the hotel, and not long after that Fred had locked herself in one of the formerly empty rooms, that I had since discovered she'd turned into a workshop and lab of some kind, or at least she was in the process of setting up a workplace for advanced science stuff.

"I know you want to fill the hotel with lots of girls," said Fred as I walked in "but we have so much space and I need room to study all the technology you're buying".

She had a fair point, and I could always acquire more properties if I needed the room. In fact, if I got enough girls who were good with science as Fred I should consider setting up a proper lab and workshop somewhere like I remembered doing with the CRD building over in Sunnydale, but this was something to think about later, and with the government group that had set up in that town it would be wise to put that sort of thing in someplace that was unlikely to be visited by agents.

Winfred had set up a few computers in here, only one of which was local to this world, and one of them was the Trek verse and looked like some Picard would work at while waiting in his Ready Room for the Enterprise to arrive somewhere. Other than that the room looked much like any of the other apartments here in the hotel, and I decided that this would have to change. Fred was going to need some proper equipment. I wasn't quite sure what such things would be, however, I felt sure that the brilliant woman would be able to supply me with a list.

Over on the table, Fred had a placed a number of items, some of which she'd already taken apart, and while this might seem bad had these bits of tech been important to keep in one place I'd have placed them in the bigger on the inside chest I'd brought for myself that was up in the penthouse suite of this hotel.

"At least you're keeping busy," I said before getting to the reason as to why I'd sought her out "How is work going on the Sliding Devices?".

Once Fred had at least mostly recovered from her time as a runaway slave in a world ruled by Wolfram and Hart, via an evil priesthood, I'd gotten Fred to start working on the Sliding Devices like the ones I'd used in my other life as a male Slayer, or at least a life that I remembered living. I'd been drip-feeding Fred information on the technology for a while now, trying to guide her along the path without giving her all the answers, partly because I didn't have all the information as I was no physicist and I couldn't match Fred's raw intelligence.

"Sorry I've been getting distracted" she apologised.

I wasn't upset because there was no real rush. Thanks to my Old One spells, enchanted items made by the pokegirl Enchantress Lenore which eased the process, we could travel the multiverse, but it would be nice to have the Sliding Tech as then someone than myself could open portals and this would mean less of a strain for me, and I could send people on errands to other dimensions.

Opening portals even with an Old One doing the heavy lifting, as those sort of spells were a prayer of sorts, still took a lot out of me, and if my powers were every stripped from me I'd be stuck in one dimension or another. Well, I did have a certain magic mirror within the hotel that linked to a place called the Crossroads, but most of the mirrors within the Crossroads were either locked, and we had no idea how to open them, or they'd become tainted by whatever force it was that had created the darkspawn.

"I'd be grateful if you could devote some time to it," I said to Fred.

She promised that she would and went back to playing with the technology so I decided to leave her to it as I had some studying of my own.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

As I sat behind the desk of the hotel's office, a space I currently used as a study. I looked up from the owners manual for the _Outrider_ and I spotted Ahsoka Tano as she entered the room. The alien woman moved stealthy, making next to no noise, but with my enhanced senses, it was difficult for anyone to sneak up on me.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

Ahsoka had for the most part been keeping herself to herself since coming to the hotel. She'd come with me to buy my ship and with the group when we went to visit Deep Space Nine, but mostly because she was the only person I knew who could fly the ship, yet other than that she'd not left her room much. Not that I blamed her for acting the part of a loner, a role I'd once lived, as she had to think about.

"Yes," said the alien babe "I do need your help with something".

After taking a seat the former Jedi Padawan began to explain to me what it was she needed help with.

"It wasn't chance or the will of the Force that lead to us meeting on Dantooine" I was told, "At least not completely".

I did think it odd that Ahsoka had been on the planet. I'd chosen that world to visit because for most of its history it was just a remote planet that no one paid much attention to, and few people of importance ever visited outside of the Old Republic era. As such it had seemed like a good place to go to so that I could acquire stuff from that galaxy without drawing attention to myself and my group.

"The reason I went to Dantooine was to find some lightsaber crystals" Ahsoka let me know "I did plan to ditch my lightsabers at one time, but I changed my mind, I think the Force was guiding me to join you and for that, I will need my weapons. You get into fights with some pretty nasty characters from what I've heard".

While I figured that it was something other than the Force that had drawn the alien babe to me I didn't say on that.

"It's sort of a big deal," Ahsoka said next "I was looking for a special cave because according to what I learned back when I was studying at the temple there's a cave on that planet which contains crystals suitable for lightsabers".

As I'd played the second KOTOR game somewhat recently I knew exactly what she was talking about. What I didn't understand is why she needed crystals as she had two working lightsabers on her person. I could see them hanging from her belt.

"What does have to do with me?" I asked.

Ahsoka shifted in her seat before replying, she looked as if she wasn't totally comfortable with what she was about to say.

"These sabers were provided for me by the Jedi before Order 66" she informed me "They work fine, it's just that they aren't mine, not really. I want to build some new sabers, and most of the parts I need aren't that hard to find, other than the crystals".

She wouldn't be able to go the more traditional sites that Jedi visited to get crystals as the Empire no doubt had those locations under guard. Besides she wasn't a Jedi anymore, and it might seem right to her to go to those places. Sure that cave on Dantooine had once been used by Jedi, however, that had been thousands of years ago and it was a sacred sight to them any more.

"I don't think I'll be able to find the cave alone," Ahsoka said, "So I figured that I'd turn this into a kind of test for you".

Hearing that confused me a little.

"A test?" I asked.

Ahsoka clearly wasn't comfortable requesting help.

"The way I understand things is that this group exists to help each other" the alien babe answered, "You're in charge, but the people here follow you because it's their best own interests, the group you lead helps them and in return, they help you. You share resources and work together to complete goals".

It was a bit more complex than that since we also shared adventures, they all had sex with me, and there was no real overall objective to the group. Sure I wanted to return to the Citadel of Gothics, as having access to that place was important, but it didn't matter as much to me now as I had my own safe haven and access to much in the way of resources.

"Think of this as a way of proving to me that your group is something I want to join," Ashoka said, "I like the idea of exploring and having fun, and if we can help people as well even better".

She wanted to see if I could deliver on my promises before she made any kind of commitment. I thought this to be very sensible.

"So you need lightsaber crystals and some other parts" I summarised.

I planned to take advantage of this situation to show Ahsoka what I had to offer her should she join my harem, and lightsaber crystals were just the start.

(Line Break)

**Crystal Cave. Dantooine.**

I was mildly surprised about how easy of a time Ashoka Tani and I had found the caves. Of course, it helped to have the Force as well as decent scanning equipment, such as tricorders, devices that took a while to figure out how to use, as well as the Item Finder I'd gotten from the pokegirl world. Since the Item Finder shouldn't know the difference between regular crystals and ones with a connection it was safe to assume that magic helped the Item Finder to work.

Still searching an entire planet for one cave system was something that should have taken longer. Perhaps the cave wanted to be found. If the crystal within were life forms of a sort as Ashoka had mentioned while we'd been looking for the cave and if they had strength in the Force, then they could have called out to us in some way. I didn't understand the Force, so I no idea what it might be able to do.

As it turned out, the Crystal Cave was located on the southeast end of the Khoonda on the world of Dantooine. Khoonda still existed, granted it was a major city in this version of the Star Wars galaxy, but it was still in the same place as in the KOTOR game and it had the same name so that had helped narrow the search quite a bit. But not as much as I would have liked since reality is much bigger in scale than a video game.

According to what I'd been able to find out about this location from a few different sources, the Jedi Order discovered the caves that Ahsoka and I were now visiting back when Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baashy established the Jedi Enclave, that you see the KOTOR games, not too far from here. During the Jedi Civil War, The Enclave had been bombed and the Jedi were long gone, however, this world was still strong with the Force, at least according to Ahsoka.

After the Enclave was set up the Jedi Order was given sole access to the world's wealth of precious crystals, which were vital to the construction of the Order's lightsabers, both for training sabres and the more deadly version of the weapon. Among the naturally occurring crystal structures were the rare Adegan crystals, once believed to only grow on Adega, which produced blue, green and yellow variations.

While I knew that both Revan and the Jedi Exile had once been in this very place, when I mentioned this to Ahsoka she told me that she could feel no trace of anyone who had been here before. Not a surprise since they had both been dead for thousands of years.

"These crystals also have value in trade" I the former Jedi Padawan was saying to me "But we can't take too many. If the Jedi Order ever returns they might need these crystals"

This cave offered crystals in many colours and in the past different coloured lightsaber crystals were used to indicate a Jedi's chosen class. Blue indicated a Jedi Guardian, a Jedi who used the Force on a more physical level, a warrior in truth. Green indicated a Jedi Consular, a Jedi who preferred to reflect on the mysteries of the Force and fight the dark side at its heart. Yellow indicated a Jedi Sentinel, a Jedi who honed his or her skills in a balance of combat and scholarly pursuits. However, this was not a rule and there was nothing stopping a Jedi from having a purple bladed lightsaber or any colour other than red, and there were a few places in this galaxy other than here that a Jedi could find the right crystals.

Having a variety of different coloured blades was something that fell out of practice in later years, and the more modern Jedi, those seen in the movies, nearly always used blue or green crystals that came from the Ilum caves. From what Ahsoka had told me purple, yellow, and orange crystals were still used by some Jedi until the fall of the Jedi Order at the time of the prequels, but they were exceedingly rare.

To me, that was a sign of how stagnated and cult-like the Jedi Order had become by the Clone Wars as while each lightsaber was still unique due to the range of different materials used during constructed, in times past a much wider range of crystals from across the galaxy had been used. It was if the Jedi Master were trying to limit variation among the lesser ranking Jedi.

"If none of the crystals here calls to you then there are other places we can try," I told my new friend "Like the Adega system, the Empire might not know about that source of crystals".

That system was located in the Auril sector of the Outer Rim Territories, it was once a major centre for Jedi activities. Again its abandonment was a sign of the Jedi Order's failing in their twilight years. They'd been so focused on maintaining the Republic that they kept nearly all their operations on Courscant, a world that was not strong in the light side of the Force.

"No this place is right," said the alien babe "I just need some time alone".

I took the hint and waited outside, after half an hour, Ahsoka came out with two crystals both almost lacking in colour yet they softly glowed. In her mokeskin pouch, a gift I'd given her, she also had some smaller crystals of different colour that looked like exotic gemstones, no doubt someone would pay well for them.

"These will do," she said to me.

Since there still could be bounty hunters on this planet I decided that it would be good to leave so I opened up a portal to the hotel.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

Arya Stark had always been a rebellious girl, preferring exploring and her water-dancing over embroidery and writing poetry, the crafts which most noble ladies devoted a great amount of time to. She'd tried to become at least decent at such things, but as fate would have it her efforts were meant to be directed elsewhere.

After leaving Winterfell and arriving in King's Landing, Ned Stark, her father, had hired the first sword of Braavos to teach her in the art of water dancing. It wasn't long before Arya became quite proficient at that kind of dancing. Now she was learning more about another kind of dance, one that had little to do with the sparring she was doing with the Vampire Slayer, this dance was more flirting more than anything else.

Since neither of them were currently channelling the power of their souls the sparring session in the new dojo that Damien had set up, was unlikely to damage much of the equipment. Aura, as this power was called, was the manifestation of one's soul something the group had learned to access upon visiting a strange world, and it could be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific abilities and their strengths differ from individual to individual and were dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training and innate skill.

Skilled users of Aura could create their own barriers or even increase their own abilities in some way. Weapons and armour can also act as a conduit for Aura, allowing for an even wider range of offensive and defensive capabilities. However it would be sometime before anyone in Gothic's harem learned how to do this and the Slayer himself, who also used the name Damien, didn't know how to do such things either.

For Arya, this power increased her already impressive physical abilities to a whole new level, and she had magical items as well to help with that. However, as impressive as all that was the assassin knew that she could get even stronger. She just needed to learn about her semblance.

Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. With the sheer number of people unlocking their Semblances, it can lead to unrelated people gaining similar abilities. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members So far none of the group had figured out what their semblance was, and this wasn't surprising since they had no one to teach them how to use this power, but Ayra felt certain that sooner or later she'd figure it out.

"So do you like the outfit?" Damien asked her once they had stopped sparring.

The Pokegirl Lenore, who was sort of creature that Arya knew looked human but wasn't quite human, not that she minded, spent a lot of time in her workshop that could be found here in the hotel. With access to such a lot of fine crafting materials she'd been able to make a new outfit for Arya, one based on armour worn by a group of assassins called the Dark Brother, they were a nasty lot, but they had good armour and Lenore had done her best to mimic their work.

Her new armour enhanced Arya's natural ability to move with great stealth as well as making her a better fighter. It also hugged her body, showing off her curves. Arya had never developed large breasts, but Gothic was more a bum guy and her backside often drew his attention. Something that secretly pleased the assassin as it helped with the dancing that some called flirting.

Despite her older sisters teasing, back when they'd both been younger and far more innocent than the women that they'd later become, Arya had grown to become quite attractive. The Slayer seemed to like her grey eyes and brown hair that he requested she keep long, and she did, tying it up in a ponytail that kept the hair out of her face. Her body had matured into that of a woman's, even though she retained her petite stature. In many ways, Arya resembled her Aunt Lynna, when she was her age. Skinny but athletic, and her small form helped her move unseen.

She'd never really submitted to Damien, she would never really submit to any man, however, she was fine with him leading the group, and she felt content when he took charge in the bedroom. Arya didn't concern herself much with love and the idea of marriage didn't appeal, but committing to the Slayer as a member of his harem suited Arya as it gave it what she wanted out of life.

Still, she liked to be direct when it came to sex, at least some of the time, and she didn't want Gothic to ever feel that was ungrateful for all he did for her. She stumbled to find the words to express her thanks so she would express it through action.

"Let's take a shower and I'll suck your cock," she said.

The Slayer seemed amused by this bluntness.

"My lady, who am I to refuse such a generous offer?" he replied.

He knew that she didn't like being referred to in that way, but she also understood that he was just indulging a little good-natured teasing and that this part of the flirting. So she began to strip off in the dojo, carefully placing her new armour on a stand, before heading up to the shower in her room in just her bra and panties. The youngest Stark female cared not for modesty and she knew that her lover enjoyed it when she acted like this, and as he followed up to her room, she knew that he would be staring at her arse the entire way.

She stripped once inside her room, knowing the Harriet Potter's house elf would keep everything clean while never letting itself be seen, and Gothic did the same, allowing Arya a chance to admire his body. As soon as the shower started got to her knees, took Damien's cock in hand, and then Arya began to lick up and down the underside of the shaft, her hand gripping the base of the cock as she licked it.

Her other hand went to his balls, very gently caressing and massaging them while her mouth slobbered over the rod. After a moment, she pulled it down and licked along the tip, slurping up the precum and planting a single kiss on the end before she engulfed the entire of his dick into her mouth. Arya had practised this act many times, she enjoyed intercourse, but there was something very erotic about getting on her knees in front of the male Slayer so that she could orally please him. She didn't mind submitting somewhat, or at least acting as if she did.

Her head began to bob back and forth, sliding the cock down her mouth and into her throat, and her lips locked tight around Gothic's manhood. Arya had quickly figured out how to make these blowjobs as pleasurable for her lover as possible.

As she performed this act, the young assassin felt his hands entwine with her hair, running through her brown locks. They weren't rough, he wasn't now pulling her hair or forcing her head forward. He was just holding on as cum began to splash against the back of her throat. Arya had gagged a few times while doing this, and she'd learned to quickly swallow down his cum, she'd never been much of a lady, however, she knew that it was rude to make a mess.

Once she was done the assassin stood up and grabbed a sponge, as she did she felt glad that Buffy, the other Slayer, had taken the time to explain how all the things the bathroom worked. The people of this world had no idea how lucky they were to have hot water on command and nice smelling soaps. No longer she did have to suffer cold streams and she was just girly enough to be grateful for the hair care products.

"Wash me" Arya requested.

As he began to clean her, rubbing his large and rough hands, the hands of a warrior, over her slender body, Arya felt smaller than normal, and even somewhat vulnerable, just in a good way, and she felt no shame at all when she directed his fingers to her cunt that was wet in ways that nothing to do with the shower.

(Line Break)

**Sigil. The Outlands.**

As far as I knew the Old One spell I used to create strange portals to far off places could reach anywhere that I knew about, so between classes at college I'd begun researching into places my group could visit so as to find useful things. One of these dimensions was called the Outlands. At the very centre of the Outlands, was an infinitely tall Spire that shoots up into the sky, around the top of which could be found the city of Sigil, the place I was walking in right now, along with a few of my girls.

Including Ahsoka who was taking a break from her intense meditations as she built her new lightsabers. Coming here was a chance for her to pick out some exotic materials for her future weapons. This place should have everything she needed, and despite the fact that Jedi, and former Jedi, weren't material people, Ahsoka didn't object to me proving her with expensive materials.

While the centre of this plane of existence was called true neutral, in terms of moral alignment which was a very important thing in this part of the multiverse, it wasn't so towards its edges. At the border between the Outlands and some other planes of existence, gate-towns exist, so named for the portals to the nearby planes they are built around.

These gate-towns took on many of the characteristics and morality of the plane they have a gate to, and when the balance shifts and they become enough like that plane, they _slip_ into it. So if a gate-town near one of the hells became too corrupt it would be dragged into that hell. This made some sense when you understood how important moral alignment was here.

This was why Sigil remained neutral as doing so keeps it stable in a place where the laws that govern other places simply didn't apply, and since I didn't fully understand those rules, I'd decided that our visit to this city would be short. I didn't want to mess with the balance of power here or be noticed by the cities ruler. Our trips to this place would be short and would focus on business rather than exploring.

The sole ruler of Sigil was the mysterious and terrifying, Lady of Pain. She rarely if ever communicated with her citizens and punished any who crossed her path or attempted to worship her by flaying them to death or turning them to stone, making the denizens of her city very wary of drawing her attention. Leaving every day running of the city up to her citizens, the Lady only interfered when the stability of Sigil was in jeopardy. She kept the powers (deities and such) who would take advantage of the city's unique location and its many portals, and endanger its neutrality, out of the city, destroying any who wandered in.

One of the reasons I'd brought us to this place was because while my portals could take us anywhere I wished, and I could control them much better these days, it was still taxing and so I'd begun looking further into ways to travel to other dimensions without my portals. This place was full of portals to many worlds. Unsurprising when you consider that one of its names is the City of Doors.

Sigil had portals to many different locations, including places known as Baator, Carceri, and the Outlands, just to name a few, and I had no idea what realms they even were so there would be plenty to explore as long as we were careful in our travels through this city and didn't draw the wrong kind of attention towards us.

The portals found here could be anywhere: a doorway, the gap between a chair and a wall, a window, in the middle of a street, they were very hard to detect unless you knew what to look for. Also, the portals needed keys to activate and open them, which can be anything from a physical object, which could be a piece of random junk or a priceless treasure, to immaterial things like a hummed tune, a specific thought or just a well-timed gesture.

I'd gotten this information off what passed for the Internet in the Wishverse and one of the things I'd found online was mention of a placed called Fell's Tattoo Parlor, which as the name suggested gave people tattoos, however, these were not normal tattoos, they were magical and based upon the design the tattoos had different effects, such as granting a degree of protection or making a warrior more lethal in battle.

Along the way, we stopped at a few stores, including one that sold cloaks. These were a common attire in some realities so I detoured into the shop and while Lenore offered to make me something more personal if I simply brought her the right materials, they could be purchased in this store, I did buy something for Morrigan and Arya that suited them as well some of the raw materials.

The ones I brought were Piwafwi cloaks. The Dark Elves known as the Drow used these cloaks to stay out of sight in the Underdark. They were fashioned from spider silk and other unknown fibres and it was common for the wearer's house symbol to be included on the cloak, but these ones lacked any symbol. On the way out we were warned not to expose these Piwafwi cloaks to sunlight as the magic on them would fade in daylight.

When we got inside the tattoo parlour, I saw that the circular area near the entrance served as the principal area of business, with numerous tattoo designs adorning its walls. At the back of the parlour was a gallery of human skins stretched on wooden canvases. I really, really didn't want to wonder how Fel had gotten access to so much human skin.

"Maybe we can get the tats somewhere else" Fred suggested.

Given the human skin on display, I could understand her concern, but we didn't have much of a choice as the group needed more protection if we were going to keep travelling the multiverse. Lenore could keep making us more magical items, but they could always be taken from us were as tattoos were harder to remove.

Since the alien creature had a monopoly here he wasn't going to share the knowledge of his craft with me so I would have to make good use of the creature's skills while I was in this part of the multiverse. At least he did explain that a healthy human could handle three of his special tattoos at a time and that some would fade after use, but this didn't concern me much as they accepted gold here and I had more than enough of metal.

"Now we just need to select our tats," I said to Fred, Morrigan, Lenore and Ahsoka.

When I got the chance I'd bring the rest of my harem here so they could get some magical enhancements and protection, but for now, we need to find out what the business had to offer, and then to find a way to test their effectiveness before I gave the owner of this place any more of my business.


	4. Firefly

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2 **

** Part 4 **

**Persephone. Firefly Verse.**

While it might seem odd for a man who had a growing harem of babes, a harem full of talented woman, some of whom had superpowers, to go off on his own, but all guys need a little time away from the women in their lives, and this could make a man more grateful for the women in his life. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder. So I'd decided to do a little exploring on my own.

This place had something a little odd about it I noticed right away. Around me, there was a strange mix of advanced tech mixed with more rustic living. This was reflected in the local fashions, which made me feel out of place since I was wearing 21st Century clothes. Thankfully no one was freaked about my appearance, most likely due to me simply becoming lost in the crowd and it wasn't as my outfit was eye-catching in any way. As I headed for the docks I soon found myself not looking a bunch of sailing vessels, but at space ships.

Even with this place seeming odd to me I had no intention of leaving as I'd come here on purpose to trade for some tech. Not any tech that I really needed, I just wanted to have more stuff for Fred for play with and I was mostly here because I wanted to be here. This was the verse of the show Firefly, as a big fan of that sadly aborted work, I hadn't been able to resist coming here for a visit.

"Eavesdown Docks" I read off a nearby sign.

If I was correct this was not only the right planet, but the right part of that planet, and perhaps even the right moment in time. Magic intended to work more on intent, as such I'd focused very hard on both when and where I wanted to arrive, and so far it looked as if my control over the portals I could create had become very good, but I didn't know yet if this was the right moment in time.

Using my Omni-tool, I'd made a very quick trip to the Mass Effect universe to pick one up, I scanned around in order to gather information on the ships around me, as well as the world I was now on. My scans told me that the local gravity was 1.0300G, which was slightly higher than Earth on this scale as that world was exactly 1G, but the difference was minor.

I then went on to view what the people of this planet had for the internet. Despite the wild west like saloons around here, they had a version of the Internet freely available to all. I found out the name of this planet which was Persephone, and this was where I'd meant to come. In Greek myth, the goddess of that name was married to Hades, the god-king of the underworld. The myth stated that Persephone spent part of the year in the underworld and part in the heavens, which was why there were seasons. Winter happened because she went down into the Underworld and when she left Spring would arrive.

This planet was part of the Union of Allied Planets, more casually known as the Alliance, which was the central government and law-enforcement organization in known space. This civilization came about after the Central planets fought the Unification War against the Independent Planets that wanted to break away from Alliance jurisdiction. The war raged for nearly six years. However, by the year 2511, the Alliance had prevailed, and an armistice was signed.

The history documents I downloaded matched up to what my earlier information gathering had discovered, and I decided to gather some additional information by looking around some more. I checked out the ships, and soon found one that seemed more than a little familiar. I'd watched a lot of sci-fi during my life, and I had way too much stuff about fictional settings crammed into my head, as such I recognised the space vessel on sight.

"You're gonna come with us," a voice said.

I turned to see that a young woman was addressing me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

The lady had a nice smile, and eyes that told me she smart. Her outfit suggested that she worked with machines and didn't mind getting messy. I could smell something that reminded me of engine oil, but the scent was a bit different. It had been a good long while since I'd seen the Firefly show, but I figure that this must that ship's engineer. Kaylee should be her name.

"You don't seem to be looking at the destinations. What you care about is the ships, and mine's the nicest" she said next, "You've been staring at it".

She was correct, I did care about the ship. The technology behind them was human-made and not that more advanced than what we had my native time period, at least judging by terms of appearance. I figured that if I acquired some of it I might be able to trade it with someone or some group in the future. Besides I had plenty of storage room at the hotel and more gold than most Earth-based nations.

"So, uh, how come you don't care where you're going?" the woman wondered.

I wondered how she knew I didn't care where I was going. Clearly this human female was insightful about people as well as good with machines. As for why I didn't care, it didn't matter to me because I could portal home whenever I wanted.

"Because I'm a traveller, not a tourist" I replied.

"What the difference?" I was asked.

That was a good question.

"The difference is a tourist doesn't know where they have been, were as a traveller doesn't know where they are going" I answered, before introducing myself "I'm Damien Mason, the guy that doesn't know where he is going but does know where he has been".

It was a good thing she didn't enquire about where I'd been in the past because that would have taken a long time to explain.

"Well, I'm Kaylee, and this ship here, is Serenity, and she's the smoothest ride from here to Boros for anyone who can pay" I was informed, "Can you pay?".

Money was no trouble for me, it was just a matter of finding someone who would exchange what I'd picked up during my travels for some local currency. I had a few kilo bars of gold on me, and I knew from experience that you could buy a small yet decent light freighter for a few bars of gold.

"Is there is a pawn shop or a gold exchange near here?" I asked Kaylee "I don't have any currency, but I do have some valuables".

The mechanic and I discussed the price of transport for a few moments. She was empowered on her captain's behalf to exchange passage for trade good as well as money. Thankfully I had gold, and people always seemed to like that.

"Where're you headed?" I then asked.

It didn't really matter where they were going as long as they left soon, as I did have a time limit as I had classes at college and girls who needed attention.

"Boros" she answered.

I no idea what that world was like, but I didn't much care, flying around on this space ship interested me far more than where it was going.

"Boros sounds good," I said, "I'm ready to come on board".

The young woman seemed confused.

"Where's all your luggage?" she asked.

Thanks to the bag of holding and my magically expanded pockets in my coat I was able to carry everything I needed on my person.

"I travel light" I explained as we headed up the ramp to wait in the cargo hold.

It wasn't long before more people joined us.

"Welcome aboard, Mr Mason," the Captain asked.

I smiled and shook the man's hand. Certainly the right guy, but I did wonder if Nathan Phillips was as tall as this person.

"Thank you, Captain" I replied.

There were more people here.

"Mal, this is Simon. Simon, this is our captain," Kaylee introduced the two men

The two seemed to size each other up, and I knew right away that these two would simply never get on, and from what little I remembered of the show they didn't.

"Captain Reynolds," Simon greeted.

"Welcome aboard," the captain replied.

He then started greeted the other passengers, which were a preacher and a guy who I got a strange vibe off, but he looked normal enough. Still, I'd keep an eye on him.

(Line Break)

**Serenity. Firefly Universe. **

I stood with the other passengers in the galley as the captain got on with explaining the rules.

"Meals are taken up here in the dining area" the man was saying "the kitchen is pretty much self-explanatory, you're welcome to eat what there is any time, what there is, is pretty standard fare, I guess, protein in all the colours of the rainbow. We do have sit-down meals, the next one being at about 1800".

The guy was clearly not comfortable speaking to us. Which made sense, this ship was a cargo vessel, not a pleasure liner.

"I think Shepherd Book has offered to help me prepare something" Kaylee informed.

The captain seemed annoyed.

"You're a Shepherd?" he asked.

"Thought the outfit gave it away. Is it a problem?" the preacher enquired.

I tended to avoid Church types because of the whole: Suffer Not The Witch To Live, issue. I had magical powers and the essence of a demon in me. Either of those alone could lead to certain types of people trying to burn me at the stake.

"Of course not!" Kaylee denied as she looked at her captain "It's no problem, 'cause it's not".

"No" he agreed.

Then the tension seemed to die down, at least somewhat.

"As I said, you're welcome to visit the dining area any time" the captain informed "Apart from that, I have to ask you to stay in the passenger dorm while we're in the air. The bridge, the engine room, cargo bay, they're all off-limits without an escort".

Well staying in my room would be dull, but I had my Omni-tool to mess with, a few books in my pouch, and I could do with some sleep.

"Some of my personal effects are in the cargo bay," Simon reminded the commander of this vessel.

The Captained nodded.

"I figure you all got luggage you're gonna need to get into. Soon as we're done here we'll be happy to fetch 'em with you" he replied "Now I have to tell you all one other thing and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience. Unfortunately, we've been ordered by the Alliance to drop some medical supplies off on Whitefall. It's the fourth moon on Athens, a little out of our way, but we should have you on Boros no more than a day off schedule".

At this point

"What medical supplies?" wondered the iffy looking man I'd noticed earlier.

The captain didn't betray anything in his expression but since I'd seen the show I figured they were smuggling something.

"I honestly didn't ask" the captain answered.

"Probably plasma, insulin, whatever they ain't got enough of on the border moons" one of the crew added.

The captain turned to the crew members who'd just spoken.

"Zoe, you wanna take 'em to the cargo bay?" he requested rather than ordered.

I didn't need anything from there but I went with the group anyway. I had a feeling that I was meant to be here for some reason. That some higher power had nudged me in a certain direction, and if I took the chance I got end up benefiting from this situation.

(Line Break)

**Serenity. Firefly Universe.**

It was late, or at least it was according to the way they recorded the passage of time on this ship. This meant that the corridors where quiet and empty as most of the crew and the passengers were sleeping in their own bunks. This was true for all except for the ship's mechanic and one of the guests. Kaylee and passenger called Damien Mason were both in a guest bunk, totally naked, their clothes were all discarded in a total mess.

While Kaylee had spent a few moments while working in the engine room thinking about the young man she'd met back at the dock, she'd not been intending to go to bed with him, she'd only imagined it about half a dozen times, and when he asked to speak to her on the matter of the technology than ran this ship she'd not meant to start kissing the guy. Later she might blame the bottle of booze that had appeared from somewhere, but the truth was that she felt lonely and horny.

Damien moved his lips towards Kaylee's and passionately kissed her before slowly moving his mouth away from hers and down her body. The bunk didn't allow for a lot of movement but the passenger did his best to arouse the engineer. Not that she needed much help.

"What ya waitin' for, a goram invitation," she said.

Kissing was nice, she just wanted more and very soon she got it. While he kept a hand on her left breast, he began messaging it while he kissed and licked the other nipple. This act made Kaylee groaned in pleasure as her nipples very much liked the attention that they were currently getting. By now they felt so pointed that they could take someone's eye out.

Damien moved lower and looked at the wet pussy in front of his face and smiled before sticking out his tongue. In order to orally please the human woman he'd had to get off the bunk and kneel down, a submissive position he wouldn't normally take, but he got the feeling that this would pay off later.

Kaylee certainly didn't mind, in fact, she felt only gratitude towards the man she knew so little about as no one had made her feel like this in a good long while. She became very happy as she got licked and her hands massaged her own breasts. They already seemed to be missing the skilled tongue and rough hands that had been playing with them a short time ago.

Damien stopped pleasing her for a few second and then he thrusted his tongue inside her as far as she could and wiggled his tongue inside her body. She screamed in pleasure as he began to rapidly move his tongue in and out of her pussy. Kaylee couldn't remember any man making her feel like this.

When he moved his head away from her pussy she almost begged for more, but the words never escaped her mouth as Damien began to use a couple of fingers from his right hand to pleasure Kaylee in a new way. She having her clit played with.

Before long she started to squirm as she began to reach climax, and while she struggled to find the words she did her best to urge Damien to go faster and faster. Which he did and she and then she screamed out in pleasure as she came. It took a while for her to recover from that, and she found that she wanted more, and more was exactly what she got.

She was soo wet and relaxed that he was able to enter her pussy with one quick thrust. As he began to slowly fuck her. She closed her eyes and simply savoured the moment. She could feel Damien's cock begin to move out of her and then thrust in again, she groaned once more and wrapped her arms around the powerfully built man.

This was a fantasy come to life as far as she was considered. Here was a man, who was clearly wealthy, he'd paid for the trip in gold, he wasn't so bad to look at, he had muscles, and he wanted to screw her. Of course, she wasn't naive enough to think this would last. Damien wouldn't be the first man in her life to act in one way before fucking her, and then treat her badly afterwards, but she'd reserve judgment until later.

Not that she could have focused enough to make a judgment about anything right now as Damien had picked up the pace. He knew how to make a woman very verbal in bed. She kept screaming in pleasure so loud she knew the rest of the ship could here, but she did not care right now. Embarrassment would wait for tomorrow.

"Ahh! Fuck me! Harder!" she yelled.

She continued to urge him to continue, or at least she tried to, she wasn't sure she was even making sense as she spoke as Damien was now thrusting in and out of her as fast as he could manage given the limits of the space they were in.

"I'm cumming," he said.

"Cum in me!" she shouted.

Few men could resist filling a woman's cunt with his baby batter if offered.

"We need to do that again," Kaylee said in between deep breaths.

Hopefully, they'd find the time.

(Line Break)

**Serenity. Firefly Universe.**

Time passed and I assumed myself by reading a few of the books I carried as the trip was dull and Kaylee had work to do. When I heard some sort of fuss going on in the cargo bay I headed in that direction and saw that other people had been drawn to the noise.

"You're a lunatic!" Simon was yelling.

"And you're a gorram fed" the Captain replied.

This scene seemed familiar and I decided to watch it play put.

"Hate to say it, Captain, but you've got the wrong man," one of the crew said.

Dobson, I'd gotten his name during dinner last night, stood on the stairs, and he was pointing a gun at the two arguing men.

"Son of a bitch" the captain swore

"Drop that firearm, Captain Reynolds" he ordered.

Reynolds hesitated and then obeyed.

"This is not my best day ever" he commented.

Dobson moved the gun so as to point it at Simon.

"Simon Tam, you are bound by law to stand down," he said.

This changed this atmosphere in the cargo bay

"Oh, you want him. Is there a reward?" the Captain wondered.

Dobson ignored that, he had all his focus on Simon who I knew to be on run from the government as he'd rescued his unstable sister from what had to be an illegal government lab of some kind.

"Lawman, you are making a mistake" Simon tried to explain.

This must be the scene when River gets discovered. She was in some form of stasis if I recalled correctly.

"I think everybody could stand to calm down a bit" the priest urged "The boy's not going anywhere, lawman. It's pretty cold outside and I doubt he can hold his breath that long".

The Captain moved casually for his gun.

"Not to worry. We can put Lord Fauntleroy here in a passenger cell" he assured the Fed "He won't make a peep 'til you hand him over to..."

Dobson pointed the gun at Reynolds again.

"Get the hell away from that weapon! You think I'm a complete backbirth?" the lawman yelled "You're carrying a fugitive across interplanetary borders, and you think I actually believe you're bringing medical supplies to Whitefall? As far as I care, everyone on this ship is culpable".

I could have just opened up a portal and gotten away, but I decided to let things play out as there was a chance for me to profit here I could sense it. I'd been the Slayer long enough to know that few things ever just happen, they might not all be planned out, free will was a thing, but events were guided by unseen forces, and sometimes the by the Force if Ahsoka was correct.

"Please, we're very close to true stupidity here!" Shepard Book called out.

The Lawman was looking a might unstable.

"I got a cruiser en route for an intercept, so talk all you want. You've got about twenty minutes" the guy with the gun said.

This was soon confirmed.

"Captain, we've been hailed by a Cruiser. They've ordered us to stay on course and dock for prisoner transfer" someone called over the comm.

This was when I took my chance, disarming the lawman, knowing that my kinetic barriers, something else that I'd picked up on my travels very recently, would protect me from a single shot. I easily disabled the lawman and took his gun.

"He was going to shoot someone," I said to the group "I could tell, he felt as if he was losing control of the situation".

That wasn't really the problem. It would have been clear to anyone watching that I had superhuman abilities. This was going to take some explaining.

(Line Break)

**Serenity. Firefly Universe.**

Kaylee Fyre hadn't been able to understand what it was about this man that made had her so eager to get him inside her. Now she understood, he was some sort of superhuman, as well as rich, intelligent, and reasonably good looking. It had to be the superpowers that made him so hard to resist, and that was the mechanic used as justification for why she'd returned to the guest quarters for more sex. The others might be freaked out by what Damien had done, even if they were somewhat grateful, but Kaylee was simply fascinated.

Not that she was thinking much about that as the two of them stood in the guest quarters with Damien's hands exploring her slender body. His explorations were eager and his hand were rather rough, but he seemed to know what he was doing and he didn't just go right for the tits and cunt like so many men would. Besides Kaylee didn't mind if he wasn't gentle with her.

The passenger seemed to really enjoy her round little ass, and when she was about to subtly direct this attention to her breasts as she like his hands on them, he found the clasp of her bra which he quickly unhooked. This left her wearing her panties, and she hoped that he would soon remove them too.

This only encouraged Kaylee to do some clothes removing of her own. She moved her hands to his trousers and began to unbutton them. She had to get down on her knees to take them off, and his underwear soon followed. He already removed his shirt so she could see his chest and arms. The engineer had to wonder what sort of exercise a guy had to do to get muscles like this. The answer involved fighting monsters while using superpowers she would one day soon be informed.

Once he was naked they resumed kissing again with newfound ferocity, before Damien once again began planting kisses her over her body. It was as if he was trying to claim every centimetre of her body, and right now it pretty much was his to do with as he pleased.

After a while spent kissing everything that could be kissed, something Damien had quickly figured out that the ship's engineer greatly enjoyed. Kaylee stopped and began to remove her panties throwing them to the floor when she was finished. At this point, she was more than ready to give herself to him and slid her hand down, gently taking his cock into her hand. She felt bolder than normal, and something in her made her want to please this man.

However, knowing that she soon had to get back to work, there was no time life for anything other than frantic fucking. This time Kaylee went on top and did her best to get them both as quickly as she could. She would have liked for Damien to fuck her as he had before, it felt right for him to take her, but she was going to be late as it was so she focused on getting them both off before the captain started yelling at her to get back to work.

(Line Break)

**Serenity. Firefly Universe.**

"You're different," someone said.

River, the insane teenager with mad fighting skills, had woken me up while I was sleeping, and now she was staring at me as if she was a child and I was some sort of interesting bug she'd found. It was both adorable and creepy since she was leaning over me.

"Why do you say that?" I wondered.

If I recalled correctly River Tam, who'd recently been freed from stasis, was a psychic of some sort, but this didn't worry me and she wouldn't understand anything she saw in my mind, or be able to relate it to others, even if she had been able to get past the magical enchantment I used to shield my thoughts.

"So quiet, everyone else is noisy and I can't shut it out!" she shouted.

If my enhanced hearing was anything to go by Simon was currently discussing things with the Captain of this ship, who after finding out I was a superhuman, had, even more, to deal with. I felt unsure how Reynolds and his crew would process the existence of superpowered humans from other dimensions staying on the ship, but that wasn't really my problem, as soon as this ship landed somewhere I would be gone. Right now I had something else to worry about.

"Shh, it's alright, just focus on me" I urged the girl.

Thanks to my pouches of hold, and bigger on the inside pockets, I could carry a lot of stuff with me. Including potions that healed both the mind and body, I made her drink all of the potions that had to do with the mind, and they seemed to have some effect on her. If nothing else she calmed down.

"Are you like me?" River wondered.

No, I wasn't.

"I'm something else," I told her "How do you feel?".

She looked around, seemingly confused.

"I need to find Simon" she then said, before suddenly leaving.

Nice girl, a bit on the dotty side, but nice. Alas, she was too young for me, and that was a shame given what Earth actress she reassembled, but maybe I could convince Kaylee to come with me. Was worth a shot.

(Line Break)

**Whitefall. Firefly Universe.**

While the passage of time between dimensions wasn't always easy to predict I didn't much care as if I had been gone longer than a few days I'd just have Harriet do a little memory spell on my professors at college. No sense having a wand-waving witch in your harem if she didn't cast a few spells for you.

Finally, we'd arrived on the fourth moon of Athens of the Georgia system, a moon called Whitefall, a large percentage of which was owned by a woman named Patience whose name didn't suit her personality from what I'd overheard. The captain of the ship was off dealing with something I didn't care about so I'd decided to get off the ship and open a portal somewhere out of sight.

As for River, she seemed to be recovering. I figured that one or more of the potions had undone at least some of the physical damage done to her, it was the emotional trauma she would have to heal by herself.

"Aren't you going to Boras?" someone asked me.

While I was halfway done the ramp I stopped, smiled and turned around. I figured that I'd get my chance, and now I had it.

"I don't really need a space ship to get home," I told the mechanic.

She looked up at the sky.

"Are you going to fly there?" she asked, "Like someone out of those old comic books?".

Hearing that made me smile.

"Nah I'm going to open a portal," I told her "Do you want to come with me?".

For a short time, she just stood there and didn't speak. I knew that she would need a few moments to begin to process what I had just offered.

"Where are you going?" she finally asked.

"Earth" I answered.

Hearing that made her frown, she was confused and this made sense as in this universe no one lived on Earth. Earth-That-Was, as the locals called it, was the original home of all humans. A series of events led to the mass exodus of Earth's population. The fleet left Earth founding a new civilization in a new star system, a rather large binary system with a lot of planets. Many of the facts about "Earth-That-Was" had been lost to the pages of history.

"No one lives on Earth" Kaylee protested.

I had to smile.

"Not in this time or in this universe," I told her "but I'm not from this time or universe. If you come with me you'll know what I mean".

Kaylee looked back into the ship that she called home, and I wondered how attached she actually was to it. I figured that I would soon find out.

"I can't leave the Captain without an engineer" she pointed out.

After reaching into my pocket I produce a few small gold bars.

"He can hire a new engineer," I told the mechanic "I'll pay for the inconvenience, and if you want to come back later you can. And if you come with me, you can see whole new worlds, meet new races and I'll show you tech that you can barely imagine. Alien worlds. Old Earth, how can you resist?".

She spent a few moments looking down at me, and then back into the ship. Clearly struggling with a choice.

"You can bring me back, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"To this world sure or Persephone" I explained, "You can call the captain if you do return and I'll give you more gold so you don't have to worry about missing on pay".

I didn't think that she cared about the money, but she took anyway, perhaps to leave in the captain's bunk with a note. With that amount of gold I'd given the guy running the ship could easily afford to pay a proper engineer.

"Don't go anywhere!" she yelled.

While she couldn't have been gone for long, it always seems like a long time when a man has to wait for a woman to get her stuff, and when she came running down the ramp I opened up a portal right away and while she was clearly scared of entering it all I had to do was hold onto her arm as we returned to the dimension I called home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2 **

** Part 5**

**Hotel. LA.**

"So far she seems to be settling in well," Fred informed me as I got ready to go out.

The tiny Texan woman was referring to Kaylee, the engineer from the Firefly universe who I'd been able to convince to follow me back to this dimension once my visit to her part of the multiverse was over. I'd know that it would be best to let the existing members of my harm make friends in a natural way with Kaylee rather than have me try to force them together. This should lead to Kaylee settling in more smoothly.

Given her love of technology and grasp of mechanical engineering I'd shown Kaylee to the workshop/lab that Fred had set up here in the hotel, which contained much of my group's growing collection of technology, and when Kaylee had gotten over the shock of meeting an actual alien, she'd started to discuss the difference between the technology used in her universe with that of the Star Wars galaxy.

Assuming that Kaylee stuck around, she might not as she was at risk of getting homesick as unlike my other girls she had something to go back to, she'd be a fine engineer for my ship, and that would leave Ahsoka free to focus more on flying the Outrider than keeping it flying. Granted the astromech droids did most of the work, but having a proper engineer would help.

Soon I planned to take my harem back to Deep Space Nine so that we could pick up some further bits of tech and to see if the Outrider's laser cannons could be upgraded to something with a bit more punch. I was also considering going to The Citadel in the Mass Effect verse, or Babylon 5 as that was also a free port of call, and they might accept gold in trade there. But that was something to plan out later in the week when I could meet with the whole of my harem, I had other things to attend to at the moment.

"Glad to hear it," I said to Fred.

I'd gotten the feeling that Kaylee and Winifred would get along well if ever given the chance to meet, and since I had a big hotel to fill with attractive females who had skills I'd find useful in my group's future adventures, then I would need to get out of this hotel and find them, and this would be easier if with an upgraded _Outrider_.

"Arya and I are going on patrol later" I informed the petite woman "Buffy, Tara and Harriet have something to deal with in Sunnydale so I'll be out in the city tonight".

There was nothing here in this city that needed dealing with, at least as far as I knew, so Arya and I would be going out just to look for some trouble. We were both very good at killing monsters, and this was something that needed to be practised.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Fred asked.

Since the mansion in Sunnydale was connected to this one via a small floo network, something else I'd paid a wand-waver to install, it took little effort to move between the two properties and I could be alerted by phone if my presence was required in Sunnydale.

"Yes," I said, "But I don't what time I'll be back so don't wait up for me".

I figured that Fred wanted to sleep with me, but that wouldn't be possible tonight as I might not be back until the very early hours of the morning. I could sense Winifred's disappointment so I decided to make it up to her in the future with some activity that involved just the two of us. Tonight I was spending time with the city of LA.

"Master your new outfit is ready," Lenore said as she entered my office.

While the clothes looked normal, they were all enchanted to help with the Slaying the magic having been woven into the clothes as the Enchantress made them. The boots increased my speed, the black jeans gave me more stamina, the t-shirt added toughness, as did the hoody beneath it, they were as good as layers of armour despite the lightness of the material, that was also waterproof, the gloves enhanced my fighting skills.

The dragonhide jacket hadn't been made by Lenore, however, it did offer protection against some magical attacks as well as physical ones. The pockets on the inside of the jacket were much larger on the inside, this allowed me to carry many weapons and useful items on my person. More such things could be found in my pouch of holding if they were ever needed.

The silver amulet that I wore contained a spell of slow fall, it only had one charge in twenty-four hours, but that would come in very handy if I fell off a building or off the airship. Even the socks were magical, but they were just enchanted to keep my feet warm and dry. Under the hoody, I wore a pair of armbands that made me even better at unarmed combat, and they were pretty much unbreakable in case I need to block a sword strike or something like that

As I changed clothes I could feel the magic at work. I felt stronger as well as tougher, knowing that even without tapping into the power of my aura that I would be very deadly in battle.

"I have these too," said the Enchantress "Knuckledusters that increase the force of any blow you land. Fighting-type Pokegirls sometimes use them".

They were made from gold by the looks of things, and that was a soft metal, so I assumed that magic that would make the weapons not dent so I hit something hard.

"Good work, Lenore" I praised the Pokegirl "Maybe I'll get a chance to test this new stuff while out tonight".

(Line Break)

**Streets. LA.**

I'd been on patrol along with Arya for an hour, moving from rooftop to rooftop, when I'd heard a man screaming for help, and since I was out hunting for things to kill I decided to see if was a mere mugging or something more supernatural. Not that I would ignore a mugging, but I wasn't here to be LA's version of Batman. Human criminals weren't really my business, that was the police were for.

Not that I wouldn't make a good Batman even if I had on a black coat rather than a cape, and the Dark Knight of Gotham wasn't the habit of shooting the bad guys with plasma weapons, but I did have a sidekick of sorts in the form of Arya Stark. She was trying out her Dark Brotherhood armour that Lenore had made her recently. That Pokegirl could make some amazing stuff when provided with enough raw materials, and that was something I could provide.

Buffy normally patrolled with me, however, she had something going over in Sunnydale that she assured me that she Tara and Harriet could handle, and it had something to do with the local Wicca group, who didn't allow men to join them, so Buffy, Tara and Harriet would have to go undercover as Wiccans to find out if the group was up to something naughty.

This had left me free to patrol LA, along with Arya, who like me didn't mind moving around up here on the rooftops while looking for monsters, and the people who encountered those monsters in dark alleys. What we found in one dark alley was a human male yelling about how he was under attack by a monster, yet he was alone in the backstreet as far as I could tell.

"Either this is the most obvious trap ever," I said to the assassin at my side "or that guy down there is really drunk".

If I hadn't been the Slayer I didn't think that I would have been able to recognise who this guy was from so far away, enhanced eye-sight came with the Slayer package, and even then it took me a few moments to realise why the guy looked familiar. This was Doyle, the half-breed demon who got visions from the Powers That Be and would have helped Angel in the first part of season one of that show. He hadn't been in the show for long as he'd sacrificed himself to absolve himself of past sins, or something like that.

Since there was no Angel in this universe, he'd been dusted while fighting the Master's minions at the blood factory in Sunnydale, and hadn't been brought back as far as I knew, it made sense that Doyle might be seeking out another champion to share his high power intel with. He wouldn't have been able to find Buffy or me directly as we had means of hiding ourselves from forms of observation be they technological, mystical, or even from up on high.

Our bases of operations were also hidden from any sort of detection thanks to some complex magic that I'd paid well to have performed. As such the hotel was nearly impossible to find even from higher powers, but if Doyle was getting driven to seek me out, perhaps he was so desperate to find me that he was reduced to faking distress in the hopes that someone would come swooping in to save him at the last moment.

I half expected some nasty creature to turn up so as to make Doyle's distress suddenly genuine, and if this had been a TV show that would have happened. In reality, things could be more boring than that, and the guy with the visions just ended up with some guy in a nearby building yelling at him to shut the hell up as he had work in the morning. Something that amused me.

"Stay back and make sure that I'm not walking into an ambush" I requested of Arya.

She didn't reply with anything other than a smirk so I made my way down to the street using the fire escapes on the side of the building that I'd been standing on the roof off. When I walked up to Doyle he looked nervous and he was drinking from a flask. I could smell the whisky even over the stink of the alley.

"Doyle," I said, "Do you have a message for me?".

Since I'd already devised what all of this was about there was no sense in any small talk.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" he complained.

Since I had no interest in this man beyond the intel he could provide to me I didn't respond to his complaining. Then I started to wonder if it would be such a bad thing if I had a male friend, or at least someone to talk to who hadn't have a vagina. Having a harem was nice, but there were times when a guy needed to talk to another guy. With this in mind, I figured that giving him my cell phone number wasn't such a bad idea.

Leaving the idea of socialising with the demi-human to be mulled over later, Doyle began to tell me about how'd he received a vision that in the show would send Angel Investigations to D'Oblique, a trendy bar for single that was the hunting ground of some demon. While there, the vampire with a soul would meet a young woman named Kate Lockley that turned out to be a detective with the LAPD.

After a violent battle in the apartment of its latest victim, Angel would then discover that the killer was actually a body-hopping demon of some kind, but Kate would believe that Angel is behind the mysterious murders. By the end of the season, Angel and Lockly would become if not friends, then allies, and then sort of enemies because of her father dying. It was all very dramatic.

"So there's something at this D'Oblique place that the Powers want dealing with," I said to Doyle.

I didn't know why this mattered to them, and it hardly mattered to me, still I would go deal with the body-hopping monster if only so the PTBs wouldn't pester me more about it. Besides, sometime in the future, I might go the Oracles, their representatives, and ask for a favour in return so it would be good if they owed me for dealing with one of their concerns.

(Line Break)

**D'Oblique Nightclub. LA.**

Give the way she was dressed it would seem as if Arya would be the one drawing attention from people, we'd returned to the hotel to change before coming here, and was now in what could be called a little black dress, and the emphasis was on the little part, but somehow she vanished into the crowd as soon as we arrived at the trendy nightclub.

While preparing for this mission I'd told her all about the body-hopping monsters, and how it would try to jump bodies with someone it met at this club, most likely male to female, or vice versa, since an exchange of bodily fluids was required before the transference, and while it might pick another club as its hunting ground it had no reason to move on yet as it didn't know that it was being hunted. As such it made sense for us to split up and see if anyone hit on us.

Letting Arya deal with this monster alone might seem mad, but this was the woman I'd seen kill The Witch-king of Angmar, the leader of the Nazgûl with nothing more than a fancy magic knife and her skills at surprising people who didn't want to be stabbed, as such I wasn't worried.

I walked into the D'Oblique singles bar and had a look around. Then I walked over to the bar and sat down on the seat before trying to order a drink, the bartender approached me, and while I was not 21, at least not in this lifetime, I could pass for older if I desired, it was just matter of looking more mature. The British accent always seemed to help with that.

"What can I get you, buddy?" the bartender asked me as cleaned the counter in front of him with a cloth.

I considered my options. While I fancied a drink I could not afford to have my senses dulled. I needed to use my more subtle Slayer powers to hunt my prey even while it might be hunting me.

"A bottle of beer, please" I ordered "Anything that isn't American made"

As the bartender went to get the drink, and I looked around and soon noticed the blonde woman who sitting one stool along, she was making an effort not to stare at me.

"Beer?" she asked, "Are you some kind of lightweight or just cheap?".

This was one of those places that served needlessly expensive cocktails that might as well just be vodka in nice glasses. I loathed clubs like this. Sure the Host's place did cocktails with cherries, but some of the drinks here had enough fruit on sticks to qualify as a small fruit salad, and they were massively overpriced.

"I like to keep my wits about me" I replied.

Already I knew who this woman was. The police detective who I'd been thinking about when I'd run into Doyle. She was also on the hunt for a killer, only she thought an insane human was behind the crimes.

"Kate Lockley. I haven't seen you around. First time here?" Kate asked as she sipped some of her drink.

While I had to be careful about what information I shared I always avoiding telling outright lies if possible. Mortality aside when you lied you had to remember how you lied and who to, every time you told a new fib, so it was best to give limited and honest answers.

"Damien Mason," I said, before I answered her question, "I'm not a nightclub person, and I don't really go in for the single's scene".

She might already suspect me of being the murderer, but I didn't think that was the only reason she was talking to me. If I remembered this character correctly she was a rather isolated person who had some Daddy issues, and I did so go for the girls with Daddy issues.

"So, what do you do Damien," she asked.

I couldn't exactly tell her about slaying monsters and exploring the multiverse.

"Nothing. I'm still in college," I said.

The way I'd phased that made it sound as if I'd been in college for a while, as I didn't want her thinking that I was under 21. To help distract from this I moved the conversation so that we would talk about her instead of me.

"And you're a cop, or maybe a reporter" I stated.

The blonde detective gave me a surprised look.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

It wasn't that hard to guess if you were used to sizing up people as threats.

"You're not here to mingle," I said to her "You're sizing up everyone in the room as if you're looking for a certain someone".

Kate smiled at me.

"Maybe I'm waiting for someone," she said, "Maybe I have a date".

That I very much doubted.

"If you have a date you wouldn't ask to met them here, you'd take them somewhere quieter" I replied, "You come here to met people when you don't have anyone to ask on a date".

It was part of the predator/prey thing that had drawn the body-hopping demon to this place. The demon was seeking people desperate to connect to another person, and if you have a date then you've already made that connection, and this means you don't need to be here hunting.

"Plus your body language is kind of defensive. You don't look like someone whose off the clock" I was now saying "So I figured cop looking for a suspect, or a reporter looking for a story".

She gave me a look that told me she didn't quite buy my explanation, and she was wise not to as that wasn't how I knew she was a cop.

"I'm a psychology student," I told the lady cop.

Again this wasn't a lie, and it was a somewhat reasonable explanation to how I could figure out that she shouldn't be in this bar.

"I'm a detective" she admitted.

No more words were exchanged for a few moments.

"So, what really brings you out here?" I asked, pretending that I didn't already know.

Kate looked at me for a while and then seemed to decide that it was okay to tell me the truth.

"I was following a lead on this guy that was committing fraud" she lied "I've been told he usually hangs out here".

While she had just told a total fib I suspected she'd done it more out of a concern of not spreading panic or fear of somehow tipping off the killer than because she'd simply did not want to admit her real motivations.

"You want me to leave?" I asked.

The blonde detective shook her head.

"It's fine," she said, "I'd like some company".

Yes, I could tell that she was starved for male attention. Her father wasn't the most emotionally available if my memories of the show were correct, and I figured that female cops have to act even tougher than their male counterparts to get any respect, and this would mean acting emotional closed off.

(Line Break)

**Apartment. LA.**

Seducing Kate hadn't been much of a challenge, she was a lonely person, she was most certainly horny and clearly didn't care as much for her own wellbeing as she should as despite knowing that there was some sort of serial killer operating at the bar she'd still invited me into her home. Perhaps she just felt that she could handle me if I did turn out to be a killer.

As to why I'd gone to the trouble of seducing Miss Lockley, that had nothing to do with me feeling lonely and horny, as I felt neither of those things, no this was purely in the interest of gaining her as an ally. I figured that having an LA police detective on my side was a good idea as she could be a good source of information about things that were going on in this city.

This arrangement would be important if I was going to handle some of the things Angel should have been dealing with. I had no intention of 'Helping the Helpless' as I was not seeking redemption, but nor did I wish to antagonise the PTBs, and I might need them to do something major for me in the future so carrying out a few tasks for them wasn't such a big deal.

I'd been able to excuse myself for a few moments at the club to meet with Arya, who so far hadn't spotted anything odd in the club. I suspected that the demon had already gotten its tentacles or whatever, on another victim before we'd arrived so I'd arranged for us to go back tomorrow night. We'd find the body-hopping demon soon I felt certain.

"Sit down. I'll make us some coffee," she said.

That had been her excuse for inviting me to spend the night. While taking off my jacket and before taking a seat, I looked around her apartment. It was reasonable clean as far as I could tell, and I got the impression that was because it wasn't lived in much. A result of too many nights spent on stakeouts or catching up on paperwork, I imagined.

"Kate I get that you don't want to come off as a slut," I said to her as I took a seat on her couch "But we both know that neither of us wants any coffee".

She stopped and turned around so that she could face me.

"You're supposed to let me act a little coy" she gently complained.

I relaxed on the couch.

"Undress for me" I ordered.

She didn't move.

"I think you're forgetting whose the cop here," she said while moving over towards me "But don't worry I'll take you for a ride. If you know what I mean".

She straddled me, after letting her dress fall to the ground, and as she soon made sure she had her breasts in my face. I wanted her to obey me, but I figured that she'd be more respective to that if I didn't come on too aggressive. Once we'd fucked a couple of times, and I had her hooked on getting fucked by a superhuman she'd be easier to control.

I took her current actions as an invite to remove her bra, and I did that before I began to suck on her nipples and I wrapped my arms around her. Meanwhile, Kate did her best to free my cock, an action that involved her scooting down my legs so that she could get at it.

"You've risen to attention," said the lady cop "Good because pussy's pretty wet right now"

She used her hand to stimulate my dick while I kissed her neck in a way that I'd found that many females enjoyed, as my hands roamed over as much of her body as I could access. This went on for a little while until I felt the police officer gently push me back.

"I want you inside me," Kate said before kissing me, slipping her tongue into my mouth.

She then got off me so that she could pull my trousers and boxers down before she removed her thong, which had been the only thing she'd been wearing. While naked she went to her purse and took out a condom. Not something I used normally as I had access to more effective means of birth control as well as magical cures for diseases. But she wanted to be careful and I respected that. Once that was on, Kate straddled me again, positioning my cock underneath her before impaling herself on my hard member.

"It's been too long," she said.

As she spoke I felt her tight pussy around my cock, it seemed as eager as the rest of her. She didn't wait any longer, she started to move her hips up and down, pushing herself down with some force, as if she wanted me as far up inside her as was humanly possible.

"You feel so good in me" she let me know.

I simply held on to her naked body as she slid up and down on my hard cock. Kate arched her back as she continued to ride me. An act that gave me a nice view of her breasts, and I focused on them for quite a while as the lady cop rode me in order to reach an orgasm that she badly needed.

"I'm almost there," Kate told me as relentlessly bounced on my lap.

If nothing else her eagerness was getting me off, and I figured that I would be done before long.

"Yes, that's it," Kate said, "Oh fuck!"

I held onto her tight as her orgasm made her spasm. She cried out in ecstasy, her pussy clenching around my cock, as I finished as well.

"Wow," Kate said after awhile. "That was pretty damn good".

It hadn't been too bad for me either.

(Line Break)

**D'Oblique Nightclub. LA.**

To say that she was surprised when Damien met her at the bar the night after they'd slept together, not that she'd slept much, that would be a bit of an understatement. It had been a while since she'd gotten to fuck, and while one night stands weren't her things, she'd given in to temptation and now she felt bad about it. This explained why at six in the morning she'd pretty much kicked the guy out of her apartment.

"Evening Kate," he said as he ordered a drink.

Feeling motivated by guilt, and she had a lot of that, she felt the need to apologise. Thankfully Damien took it well.

"Let me buy you a drink" he offered.

Kate was again surprised.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," she said as she accepted the drink "I have a way of scaring men off".

Damien smiled.

"Some of us actually like strong women," he told her "They can be very sexy, but I do normally like to take the lead in the bedroom".

Kate bit her lip. She had trouble letting down her guard around anyone, and her desire to stay in control of the situation had led to her directing the action last night when Damien had clearly wanted to. In fact, she wouldn't have minded if he'd taken charge. She considered herself to be a modern woman, but this didn't mean that she didn't want to be romanced and seduced, and then fucked hard.

"I guess I was just trying to make a connection with someone" she admitted as they kept talking "But the more I come to places like this the harder it gets".

Her job didn't help with that either.

"I doubt anyone is going to meet a future husband or wife in a place such as this" Damien said, "So how about we go somewhere else?".

Kate would have liked that, but she'd come here for a reason. There was a still a killer on the loose, and another body had turned up today.

"Maybe we could meet up over the weekend?" she offered "I promise to let my guard down a little".

With that Damien gave her his number, and left the bar, leaving Kate to her work.

(Line Break)

**D'Oblique Nightclub. LA.**

I met Arya in the back room of the club as she began to clean her blade on the clothing of the guy she'd just helped me to kill. This would look a lot worse than it really was if anyone saw this as the man had been dead for at least day as his body had been taken over by a demonic parasite of some sort kind. I didn't care for the details of the demon as long it stayed dead.

"How is your new friend?" Arya asked.

Before answering we both rolled the body into a durable sheet and then when I opened the portal we both swung it through. I'd just sent the corpse to one of the less pleasant dimensions out there. I couldn't be sure that the demon was truly dead, and if it did somehow recover the creature would only be able to prey on other demons, or its decaying body would be a meal for something equally unpleasant.

"She's better now," I said as we began to clean up any evidence of anything suspicious having happened here "She's still looking for the killer, but once it becomes clear to her that no one else connected to the club is dead she'll move on".

After some time, with no more bodies turning up who had been killed in the fashion as the victims the police knew about, the cops would start to look elsewhere and there would be other cases for Kate to worry about. Then when she wasn't so distracted she'd call me, I felt certain about it.

"Let's get out of here before any of the staff notice us," I said to Arya.

By now Buffy and the other girls in Sunnydale should have dealt with the Wicca group, apparently, they'd been trying to summon some sort of elemental creature for some reason that only made sense to teenage girls. I felt certain that two witches and a Slayer could handle the situation without my help, and if I stuck my nose in where it wasn't wanted it would only show them a lack of trust.

"Are we going back to the hotel?" Arya inquired "There's this show I wanted to watch. Will, you watch with me?".

She didn't seem like the TV type, she did need something to do with her time, and perhaps it was just an excuse to spend some time in my company so I agreed. On the way back I thought about how Kate the cop would soon be a good source of information for me about local matters, and somewhere down the line, perhaps she would be more than that.

(Line Break)

**Apartment. LA.**

Kate felt pleased about how things had worked out. She'd been worried about having any sort of relationship with Damien due to her job, and him going to college in a nearby town, so she'd put forward the idea that they would see each other casually and he'd agreed. This pleased Kate as her job didn't leave her a lot of free time so having someone in her life who was willing to go out when she could go out was good. It might not last long and grow into anything more meaningful, but it was something.

This time she felt better about inviting him over to her place, and she'd decided to do something nice for him since he'd been understanding with her. She grinned up at the dark-haired man as she undid his pants and pulled them down, eyeing the bulge in his boxers.

She felt a little silly, having gotten onto her knees before the man who was again sitting on her couch, but he seemed to like it Kate tugged down Damien's boxers, and his hard cock springing into view, it seemed very big right now. The blonde detective stared at his cock which soon started to find its way into her mouth.

"Mmmm," Kate said as she did her best to look lustily at her date.

The blonde woman then sucked on the head as she stared him in the eyes before taking more of his cock into her mouth, and now she was slurping as she pleased him, trying to be as eager as possible about the act.

"Don't stop," Damien insisted.

She pulled back and released his saliva-coated cock with a loud pop, but before he could complain Kate began to suck gently on his balls, applying gentle pressure with her hand as she jerked him off. She wasn't that experienced at such things, but she'd watched some porn and messed around at college.

Kata felt a desire to rip her own clothes off and to ride the cock that was currently in her mouth, but she made herself wait. They had a proper date planned this evening, and she wanted to enjoy a good, hard fucking later on. She was only doing this now because she wanted to keep him interested in her.

That wasn't a problem as she was very interested in what Kate was doing right now. She sucked his cock with gusto and didn't have any problem getting him to cum inside her mouth, it was a little salty, but she swallowed it all without complaint.

"So still want me to take you for dinner?" Damien asked, "or did you just want the appetiser?".

Upon hearing that she had to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2**

**Part 6**

**Library of Congress. Zombie World.**

There were quite a few things that you needed to remember about looting worlds that had been overrun by the undead. One of those things was that while zombies are easy to avoid, you can simply outwalk them, they can be dangerous in large numbers as that makes it easier for them to corner you and trying to fight your way out of a vast horde of undead isn't easy as their sheer weight of numbers will you bring done.

As such when in a zombie world, even one were there aren't many zombies around as mostly they have decayed away or moved on somewhere while looking food, it was best to move quickly and as silently as possible. Zombies will react to noises and move towards you if they see you, but they didn't hunt by smell like an animal so as long as you didn't make noise and stayed out of sight you could avoid danger.

There were some other rules to follow that I had quickly discovered. Guns are effective against zombies, but they attract attention and you'll never have enough ammo to take down a horde no matter how good of a shot you are so they are a weapon last resort. If like me you have superpowers ideal for combat its much better to use and a bow and arrow than a gun because zombies don't move fast and don't react if you headshot one of them in a way that doesn't make a lot of noise. Also, this allows you to take them out from a safe distance as you never want to get close to a zombie even if you are wearing body armour.

Once you have cleared a building of zombies, making sure to never go anywhere alone so as to avoid something sneaking up on you, then you need to remember to secure all the doors and windows as best you can so that when you do start the looting, an act you must perform and quietly as possible, no more of the undead will wander in.

Since Buffy and I were Slayers, we could move with a good amount of stealth even while still moving fast, and we could easily take down a zombie with an arrow or thrown knife (which you never risk trying to recover in case the zombie bites one last time) with great accuracy. As such we were able to secure the building very quickly, and this time there had only been two active zombies to worry about.

As for the building we were about to loot, this was the Library of Congress in Washington DC, which was essentially both the national library of the U.S. as well as the country's oldest federal cultural institution. Though it consisted of only three buildings, it was the largest library in the world in terms of shelf space and the sheer number of volumes stored within its walls.

While open to the public for on-site research and as a tourist attraction, as the research institution of Congress, only members of Congress, Supreme Court justices, and other specified government officials can check out books. The library is formally known as the "library of last resort" in the U.S., it is charged with making certain items available to other national libraries if all other means have been exhausted.

The library's holdings are vast, including more than 32 million books, more than 61 million manuscripts, a rough draft of the Declaration of Independence, one of only four perfect vellum copies of the Gutenberg Bible in the world, over one million newspapers from the last three centuries, over five million maps, six million pieces of sheet music, and more than 14 millions photos and prints.

"Yay books" Buffy whispered sarcastically.

I understood her lack of enthusiasm for this place. We had just finished a day at college, a day that had involved a lot of reading, as such looking at more books didn't seem at all interesting.

"Harriet is going to try convincing a few of her friends to join us so she suggested setting up a library at the hotel, so I decided to come here and get some rare texts for that library" I explained to Buffy "We've still got plenty of empty rooms at the hotel that I can convert into a library".

Converting rooms into things like a library, a lab or a vault was an ongoing series of projects that I would get around to. Going on adventures was more important.

"Plus some of these books here could have value in other worlds" I then added.

I pointed at a certain book that had pride of place here in the library.

"This is one of the few copies of the Gutenberg Bible," I told Buffy "From my research, I found out that the last sale of a complete Gutenberg Bible took place in 1978, and it sold for $2.2 million. Its hundreds of years old so imagine how much it might be worth to a collector in the Star Trek universe where this book is like a thousand years old".

My plan was to go to DS9 and see what a collector of historical artefacts would pay for some of the rarest books to be found on a version late 20th century Earth/early 21st century Earth. Any sort of carbon dating of the book would show that that were only centuries old, but that could be explained by telling the truth about the origins of whatever we tried to sell to collectors. If they found out that the object came from another universe it should increase the value of the objects even further.

"Let's find the books on my list and get going," I said to Buffy.

It was also unwise to stick around in a zombie any longer than you had to.

(Line Break)

**Hogsmede. Wizarding World.**

Despite her claim to fame, the witch who was known as Harriet Daisy Potter, Harry to her friends, had never been a popular girl at school, her muggle relatives had a played a big role in that, making sure to punish her every time she did anything that would draw attention away from her cousin. Only when she'd gotten Hogwarts had her situation improved, and while her overall popularity had taken hits over the years her real friends had always stuck with her.

Those three witches were bundled up in their winter coats and right now they were entering the village's less well-liked pub, although given that there were only two pubs in the village there wasn't exactly much in the way of choice. Harriet had arranged to meet the three witches at this bar since as the people here weren't in the habit of drawing attention to themselves or anyone else.

Had she gone to the Three Broomsticks, Harriet felt sure that she'd have gotten mobed. Few people knew exactly how Voldemort had been defeated and where Harriet had vanished off to after the Dark Lord was killed, and if the truth got out the Daily Prophet would no doubt spun the entire thing into some sordid tale that made her look like either a victim or a villain, or somehow both.

"Thank you for coming," said Harriet as her friends took at the seat.

While some of her male counterparts in other dimensions had never been too close to either Luna Lovegood or Ginny Weasley, at least while attending Hogwarts, in this reality, they only ranked slightly below Hermione Granger because the book-loving girl had started in the same years as Harriet.

"Of course, we came," said Ginny "We haven't heard from you in ages".

The group ordered a round of Butterbeers that came in dusty old bottles which only Luna dared to drink from. For a while, they indulged in what mostly meaningless small talk, before getting around to Harriet's adventures in different dimensions, and the lifestyle she was now leading.

"I still can't believe you joined harem of guy who fights monsters on different worlds," said Hermoine "It's stranger than any fiction".

Not that Miss Granger spent much time reading fiction.

"It's even better than it sounds," Harriet told her friend "and I want to give all three of you the chance to experience it for yourselves".

No words were made until after Luna spoke.

"I'll have to check with my Dad, but he is always saying that I should travel," she said "and joining a harem might be fun. I've always wanted sisters".

Ginny and Hermoine were less relaxed about this offer.

"You want us to join the harem you joined. Why?" asked the only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley

It was a fair question. This wasn't exactly the kind of offer that a young woman expected to hear.

"Aside from wanting my friends with me, there are some good reasons" answered Harriet "You'll have the chance to explore whole new worlds, to learn magic that even the teachers know nothing about, and Damien wants a big harem. He's given a lot to me so I want to help him achieve his dreams".

She tried to make the offer seem more tempting.

"Hermione he's got books from all over the multiverse" she was now saying "Ginny I've seen places you can only imagine, and Luna there are creatures out there even you'll have trouble believing in".

Unsurprisingly it was Hermione who pointed out the downsides to joining the Slayer's harem.

"Assuming we say yes to this" she started with "We'd have to drop out of school, and not take our exams, that would affect what jobs we can get, as well as our entire futures".

Harriet had already considered these points while deciding to try to recruit her closest pals from school. There was nothing wrong with her new friends, it was just that she missed her old friends.

"You can take your exams at the Ministry" Harriet informed the other witches "As for school, you can learn more about magic by coming with me than you ever could in the classroom, and when it comes to careers you'll have knowledge of magic no one else does, you could write books about what you learn, or teach it to people here, and Damien has enough gold to make it so you never have to work".

The Chosen One, assuming that title still applied, reached into her pocket and took out a kilo bar of gold.

"He has hundreds of these and he can get more," Harriet told her friends "You'll be rich, you'll be able to travel, and you can come back whenever you want".

Ginny frowned.

"I don't think my Mum and Dad would let me go," the youngest Weasley child said, "I might be seventeen now, but that wouldn't stop them from summoning Damien as they did before and demanding that I come back. And if I joined a harem my Mum would kill me".

Harriet had considered this, yet she'd still wanted to make Ginny the offer as it was only fair. Besides, it didn't rule Ginny out completely. She was fairly skilled at getting what she wanted.

"I have career plans" Hermione stated "and I'm not sure joining a harem is right for me. I've never even spoken to your boyfriend".

Harriet had also thought about this.

"Would a year or two spent travelling really make a difference?" she asked her oldest friend "You can take your NEWTs after you've had some adventured and have a lot of gold in your vault to help you with your plans, and the sex is great!".

While that last remark did draw some attention towards them the witches ignored the looks and stayed focused as they all gave the matter some thought.

"It's something I'll need to think about," she said.

Harriet had expected this.

"Just remember, its not a lifetime commitment, and this is the guy who saved me the Death Eaters, and he gave me a way to defeat Voldemort" she reminded her friends "and it's not like someone else is going to come along and offer to take you to other worlds".

Despite the tempting offer, they would need to mull it over.

(Line Break)

**The College of Winterhold. Skyrim.**

While for the most part, the women that made up my expanding harem got along very well, it wasn't all smooth sailing. The girls living at the hotel weren't all getting along, and it was clear to me that Morrigan was the cause of all this friction. As such, I'd decided to send Morrigan away for a time, not out of the harem, just out of the hotel until things calmed down. When thinking on this it had become clear to me that there was one place I could send Morrigan that would keep her happy. Somewhere so far away that her mother wouldn't find, and where she could better learn to protect herself.

Also, we needed to pick some materials that would be useful in future from this place. The students of this college would have access to such materials, and Morrigan would be able to start gathering them for us while doing her own studying.

"Cross the bridge at your own peril. The way is dangerous and the gate will not open" a voice said to us "You shall not gain entry".

Those were the words I heard as Morrigan and I tried to enter the College of Winterhold. Not entirely unexpected to me given that I'd played Elder Scrolls: Skyrim and as such, I had been expecting those words, it was also very amusing to hear them spoken by a real person rather than just an image on a screen.

"What do you hope to find within?" we were asked.

There were a number of acceptable answers, but only one that I could give truthfully without giving too much away.

"I seek knowledge," I said honestly.

This was true as I planned to buy as many books as the College of Winterhold would be willing to part with. This would be expensive as this world didn't have the printing press. Perhaps I should introduce it as a favour to the scholars of this world.

"I seek power" Morrigan answered.

Interestingly the woman baring our way didn't seem to disapprove of either answer, and she didn't seek any clarification either.

"I believe the College has what you seek" we were now being told "The question now is what can you offer the College? Not just anyone is allowed inside and those wishing to enter must show some degree of skill. A small test, if you will".

Hopefully, this test wouldn't be something too demanding as while I was sure that Morrigan could pass the test easily my powers didn't work like hers. I couldn't channel magical energy like a witch or wizard was able to. While I could do some minor magic on my own my major spells were prayers to my patron.

I'll take your test, then," I answered

Morrigan also agreed.

"Excellent," she said. "A standard spell for one skilled in conjuration magic is the summon Flame Atronach spell. Cast it for me".

I couldn't do that, but as it turned out the elf had a copy of the spell in her pouch of holding, and while I didn't understand anything the book showed me all I had to was read it, and once the book vanished I somehow just know how to summon a Flame Atronach, it was as if the book had become part of my own mind.

"Okay, I can do it now," I told the woman barring our way "Stand back"

To start with I looked down at the seal, an eye with five points directed outwards. Then I held up my hand and summoned the flaming creature, it didn't last very long as the summoned creatures stuck around for the length of time that related to the skill of the conjurer, or so I was told. I would just need to practice the spell until I mastered it, and then the Flame Atronach would stick around for as long as I wanted and do as I commanded.

Morrigan had a similar test, only she was asked to use a different spell to me, which was fine as throwing a fireball at a target was a simple thing for her to do.

"Well done indeed," the Altmer Mage said with a smile, "I think you'll both make superb editions to the College. Welcome".

The local paused for a moment.

"I'll lead you across the bridge," she told us "Once you're inside, you'll want to speak with Mirabelle Ervine, she's our Master Wizard, so be respectful".

There was another pause as the local mage lit up some of well. Perhaps to signal that new students were on the way in.

"Please, follow me" we were instructed.

With that, she started off to the bridge. I spent most of the trip across wondering why they still hadn't fixed the bridge. It was dangerous to cross and really someone should have it repaired. If magic couldn't do it then they could hire a few stonemasons.

As I'd been instructed to I reported to the Master Wizard, along with Morrigan, but I had to wait to get her attention as she was currently speaking with an Altmer named Ancano, whom I recognised as part of the Thalmor organisation.

While waiting I suspected that these two argued a lot and once they were done I explained to the Master Wizard that I wanted Morrigan enrolled, and that I would be stopping by the college to take her elsewhere from time to time, and that I was willing to pay for this privilege. I paid in gold and it worked as it had before, being able to pay for things with gold bars really smoothed things over.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

It was late at night and Ahsoka Tano lying in her bed within the set of rooms that had been provided for her. She was currently contemplating how things were going for her, and how things might go for her if she finally made up her mind and decided what to do with her life. It was clear to her that while she could return to her native galaxy, that this wouldn't be wise, so she should stay here, and join Gothic's group. At least for a time. Perhaps in the future, she'd find something worth fighting for, but she was still young, and she would have plenty of chances to find her way.

There was more to consider than just deciding to stay here in this hotel and helping Gothic by flying his ship. Joining his group would involve a big kind of commitment. While thinking about what the Slayer would want her to do, Ahsoka couldn't help but bite her lower lip as her hands drifted down the length of her naked body. She didn't bother sleepwear since it rather warm in the hotel and this meant she often went to bed in the nude.

She was not ignorant of what consenting adults got up to, despite growing up in the Jedi Temple she'd been exposed to the existence of sexual activity via a few holoshows that she should not have watched when she was younger, and the entertainment systems in her hotel room were not child-friendly. But even before now, she'd had a fair idea of what would be involved.

The other night she'd found out more, having sneaked a peek of Damien having intercourse with one of his girls. The female getting fucked had very much been enjoying it and now the thought of that big, thick cock sliding in and out of her, well it was appealing. The young Togruta wasn't sure why she was feeling this way about sex all of a sudden. Perhaps being away from the Jedi has loosened the strict code that they raised to believe in, and she'd had a lot of free time recently to think about such things.

She's certainly seen enough depravity to be intrigued by it, and maybe if she stayed with the Slayer's group she could help direct them towards more positive actions in the future. This might seem as if she was simply trying to come up with reasons to justify the choice she'd made, and partly this was the case, but she wasn't a Jedi any more and she had a right to live her own life as she wished to.

Her mind was made up. She wanted to stay here at this hotel and try to build some sort of life for herself. That would start when she talked to the Slayer, he wasn't at the hotel at the moment, having left earlier in the night, but he would return soon enough and when he did, Ahsoka would find the right moment to go talk to him.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

"I've decided to stay," Ahsoka told me as she entered my penthouse suite.

Without saying another word Ahsoka leapt at me knocking me on to the bed before she planted a deep kiss on my lips, and the next thing I knew she straddling my waist as Ahsoka continued to passionately kiss me, this was unexpected but welcome. I'd figured that she come around to the idea of joining my group, becoming a proper part of it, I just hadn't thought that she'd go about declaring her acceptance of my offer with such a display

As I ran my hands over the orange girl's body I spent a moment wondering just why she'd make her agreement in this way. Perhaps she'd simply decided to throw herself into her new life with gusto, displaying the courage I knew she possessed. She certainly seemed very eager to start providing me with the sexual services I required from the members of my group. Thinking on this I realised that this was not so strange as Ahsoka wasn't one to shy away from doing what she felt she needed to do.

I didn't think about this for much longer as my hands were now on the alien girl's ass, and I was giving her butt cheeks squeeze as she did her best to grind her pelvis into me, as we continued to make out, I realised that she clearly had some idea of how foreplay worked.

As we continued to make out, she began to hump against me at a more frantic pace, an act that made Ahsoka moan as she acted more like an animal in heat, rather than someone who'd been raised in the Jedi Temple. Not that this female had ever been a typical Jedi.

After a few minutes of humping, which got so intense that I nearly made a mess of my boxers, the alien babe broke the kiss, sat up and without saying a word she pulled the top of her outfit up over her head, an act that revealed her small orange boobs, or at least they were small compared to some I'd seen, and I discovered that she had dark orange nipples that currently stood out. Her species was very close to human in many ways.

I stared at the alien girl's breasts as she spent some more time slowly grinding into me while sitting on my erection. I took my hands off her ass so that I could reach up and begin to play with her boobs. She didn't mind this at all, in fact, she was very happy about it.

"Get undressed" requested Ahsoka once she decided to get off me "I want to see all of you".

Once I had done that I showed the horny alien a toned muscular body with a visible 6-pack of abs. Male Slayers lucked out when it came to attracting females. It wasn't fair that I could look this good without exercising as much as other men would be required to, but superpowers were a cheat.

Ahsoka went silent upon seeing my well-defined body, and she let her eyes drift down to see the erection she'd given me with her humping. Despite the lack of any stimulation at this point, I was still hard enough to make Ahsoka stare.

When the alien babe stopped starting and finished undressing I found that the pussy of this former Jedi Padawan was covered in so much fluid that you'd think she'd covered her cunt in some sort of lube, the effect was made better by her lack of public hair, either she didn't grow it or she'd gotten rid of it, either way, it left her nice and smooth between her legs.

"I'm yours now," she said while dropping to her knees in front of me "Let me prove it".

After taking my cock into her hands Ahsoka gave it a few pumps before leaning in and running her tongue from the base to the tip. She'd clearly been watching porn before coming up to the penthouse suite I kept here at the hotel. The Togrutan's tongue and hand action did seem like something out of a porno.

"That's it Ahsoka" I praised "Now put it in your mouth.

The horny girl alien babe didn't need to be told twice. She soon took my hard cock into her mouth and down her throat, letting my pubic hair brush against her nose. I watched as Ahsoka bobbed her head up and down. Until I shot my load down her throat, Ahsoka did her very best to please me orally.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

Ahsoka had already sucked off the man who she had agreed to serve, and now he rested on his huge bed as Gothic, as he was sometimes known, recovered enough for more sexual fun, as while he had special energy drink that could help with that, he wanted to wait and to just admire the view that was before him.

As Ahsoka, who was still naked, looked around the penthouse, providing the male Slayer with a view, she found that it impressed her. She didn't care much for material goods, but if you were going to be materialistic then Damien was doing a good job of it. She was thinking of acquiring some of this stuff for herself since going without material possessions, which served as a needless distraction, was a Jedi ideal and she was no Jedi.

The book filled shelves interested her the most as she did value knowledge, and she saw not only ways of digitally storing information, such as data cubes, but also true books, there was something good about feeling the solid weight of a book in her hands. Books had a sort of realness to them that data files at the Jedi archives had always lacked, and as such, they felt more valuable as well.

Aside from the information in different forms the shelves contained other things. These were mementoes Ahsoka assumed, and perhaps trophies as well, some items she couldn't imagine the purpose of if they even had a reason to exist, and others, like the snowglobe, were as far as she knew simply there to look nice.

There were also weapons on the wall, nothing that the Slayer was ever likely to use, these were decorative rather than practical, yet she felt sure that they could still be used if needs be. The former Padawan felt sorry for anyone who broke into these rooms with hostile intentions.

"If this stuff is anything to go buy you've had quite a life so far" Ahsoka commented, "I'm really looking forward to travelling with you some more".

Rather than reply to that the male Slayer smiled at her and signalled for her to return to the bed. She did as she wished. Enjoying the feeling of doing what this man wanted her to do. His power was something primal and while she could have resisted this lure, she had no desire to. She wanted him to take her as she had seen him do to another female.

After lying down on the bed, Ahsoka moved to spread her legs and fully exposed her pussy to the view of the man who was now her lover. She was letting him see inside her, showing him her pussy in the hopes that he would accept it and penetrate her.

It took some effort for the human to enter Ahsoka as she'd never been fucked before, and the Togrutan squirmed underneath the man once he was inside her and didn't move. He was giving her time to adjust to the sensation, but Ahsoka was eager to be fucked and didn't wish to wait.

Damien began to withdraw his dick until only the tip remained inside before slamming back in causing Ahsoka to scream out in pleasure, she felt herself stretch for the man who she had agreed to serve just like she had served her master. Not that she dwelt on thoughts of that last man to have this level of power over her as doing so would only make her sad, and this wasn't the time for sadness.

Very soon, Ahsoka couldn't think of anything at all as the Slayer began to fuck her and if ever asked to describe the feeling she was having right now she never would have been able to put in into proper words. It felt simply wonderful as he pushed his manhood deep inside her eager fuckhole, she didn't want it to ever stop, but alas all good things must come to an end.

Not that it ended too soon really. Ahsoka had lost all sense of time, only feeling the pattern as Damien pushed deep inside her with every thrust. The pace had only increased as fucked her, and before it ended it was all she could to simply hold on to the Slayer as he used for his pleasure. Just as she'd fantasised about him doing.

"Ahsoka I'm gonna cum" Damien let her know.

She'd already cum, and wasn't in any state right now to do anything other than moan and groan. A few more thrusts and Damien's cock was now sending cum deep into her pussy, a feeling that should have freaked her out, only it somehow made everything feel even better. She felt connected to Damien, and his in a very real sense.

"That was great," said Ahsoka, once she regained the ability to talk "No, better than great. I feel wonderful".

He didn't seem as impressed, but he'd done this many times before, and the alien babe didn't let this bother her.

"Can we do it again, later?" she asked, "You can teach me how to please you in bed".

That would be a fun way to spend the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2 **

**Part 7**

**The Citadel. Mass Effect Universe.**

I hadn't planned for things to work out this way, but in my defence, I hadn't expected the folks who ran the Citadel to so interested in my space ship. After all it just a light freighter, and given the sheer amount of ships around here and the fact that we all looked human, we should have blended in well enough, even Ahsoka as she was covered in a magical glamour that made her look like a human teenage girl with a lot of messy blond hair.

However, as soon as we'd docked we'd been confronted by a group of Asari who all wore matching uniforms of some kind, that were body-hugging suits, and they'd had lots of guns. While I could have opened a portal to allow us to escape we might have all been killed as soon as I tried, and besides, I didn't want to leave the ship behind if I could help it. Sure I could replace it, but I invested a lot in the _Outrider_, including hiring wand-wavers to expand its internal dimensions.

As such, we'd complied with their demand that we turn ourselves over to their custody, and now we were in someone's office, with armed guards both inside and outside of the room. As we all waited to meet with what must be some sort of boss, we checked out the screens. Well most of us, Morrigan was currently freezing her curvy ass off at the College of the Winterhold as she studied that world's magic.

"You'll have to forgive me asking what are probably really dumb questions" Ahsoka was saying to one of the Asari who in the room "But seriously, what is going on? What are these things? and why do they want to kill you all?".

The newest member of my harem, Kaylee hadn't fully committed yet, was referring to the Reapers. The Reapers are a highly-advanced machine race of synthetic-organic starships. The Reapers reside in dark space: the vast, mostly starless space between galaxies. They hibernate there, dormant for fifty thousand years at a time, before returning to the galaxy.

These giant machines are ancient; their true name is unknown. "Reapers" was a name bestowed by the Protheans, the previous galactic power fifty thousand years before, and the geth referred to them as the Old Machines. In the end, the Reapers showed little concern for whatever labels other races choose to call them, and they claimed that they have neither beginning nor end.

I knew the truth, that the Reapers are the original creators of the Citadel and the mass relay network. These massive constructs exist so that any intelligent life in the galaxy would eventually discover them and base their technology upon them, and this was all part of a scheme of some sort of AI to harvest the galaxy's sentient life in a repeating cycle of purges that had continued on relentlessly over countless millennia. The Reapers would harvest sentient life, and turn those races into more Reapers so that new lifeforms could take their place. This was some sort of solution to the problem of synthetic life overthrowing and destroying the organic creatures that created them.

"You really don't know, do you? How can you not?" asked the guard "The Reapers? The cycle? It was your race that discovered them. Not that anyone really believed it".

Ahsoka just shrugged, none the wiser. Because of her disguise, she looked like a confused human teenager right now, she'd even dressed the part, she wore a t-shirt, trainers, a jacket, as well as some denim jeans, or at least she appeared to be wearing them, she was in fact in her normal outfit.

As for why I'd not told her or any of my other girls about the Reapers, this was because I'd not realised that they were invading as when I popped over to the Omega Space Station before to get a few things there had been no news about the Reapers, as such I'd not mentioned them when talking about The Citadel. I had talked to them about all the different alien races and why Ahsoka needed her to disguise herself because unlike in Star Trek there weren't that many aliens races in this science fiction dimension.

"We're not exactly from around here," I said.

The Asari guard seemed amused by that.

"You must be from another dimension or something because the Reapers aren't attacking just here, they are attacking everywhere," the soldier told us "Goddess, they started the assault on your Earth. I am guessing you haven't been home for a while".

Before more words could be exchanged a high ranking asari, one of the matriarchs I assumed, entered the nice-looking office with the big screens and dismissed the guards, telling them to go join the others outside. This alien woman, who could be reaching a thousand years old, then went and took a seat behind the large white desk, and she seemed to be very relaxed about this whole situation.

I noticed right away that this alien woman actually looked older than the other members of her race that I had so far encountered. The Asari that I'd seen before now were remarkably similar in appearance, differing mostly when it came to slight changes to their facial structure, skin colours, and markings, perhaps they seemed more different to each other, and didn't have much luck at telling humans apart.

Regardless of their actual ages though, aside from the oldest of the Asari, the rest appeared to either in their late teens or in the case of the guards, their mid-twenties. This woman seems to be more akin to an incredibly well kept forty-year-old lady. I figured that for this reason alone, human women must really dislike the asari.

"Which of you is in charge?" the alien woman asked us.

I stepped forward.

"That would be me," I said to the blue lady, "I'm Captain Gothic, and you impounded my ship".

Still, the alien woman seemed calm about all this.

"Hopefully a temporary measure," she said, "I am Matriarch Nyoll D'laris, I head a department of the Council that has never been known to the galaxy, a department meant to deal with travellers from another dimension, and this is the first time in the two hundred years that I have been in charge of this department in which I have actually met people from another universe".

They had a government branch for dealing with extra-dimensional travellers? I'd not expected this and we'd been careful when coming here. Going as far as to use a Mass Relay to arrive, a feat we'd been able to figure out how to do thanks to research done by me in a world where the Internet was much more advanced. Yet somehow they'd known that we weren't from this part of the multiverse before we'd even docked. Did they have some sort of scanning technology that had told about the _Outrider_ not having been built locally?

"So what now?" I asked.

They clearly had plans for us, and I would leave the ship behind so that we could escape, my girls meant more to me than any vessel. I had Buffy, Tara, Fred Harriet, Arya, Ahsoka and Kaylee with me. Lenore too, but she was in her pokeball resting from her work, and I didn't wish for them to be locked and experimented on.

"We did have protocols in place for dealing with extra-dimensional travellers," said Matriarch Nyoll D'laris, "but given the Reaper invasion those are all moot now".

Fred asked about the Reapers, and I realised that it would have been wise of me to mention them before, clearly, I needed to be more careful in the future when it came to our travels. The ease of our trips in the past had made me too careless.

"Nobody knows. From what I have gathered from the intelligence reports, these things dwell out in dark space. The area beyond the edges of the galaxy. Where there are no stars, and so we've never felt the need to go explore" the alien woman told us "It seems that every fifty thousand years, they come back in and spend a few hundred years getting rid of any sentient species that have managed to leave their homeworlds".

She had more to say about the Reapers.

"They tried to start this invasion over two years ago. Just one of them" she was now saying "It managed to nearly wipe out our largest space force and to use this very station to begin the invasion. It also subverted many beings, mostly a race of artificial intelligence called the geth, but some organics too, to serve as an army for it because one Reaper couldn't match the ships we had defending this Citadel".

While I already did know about all of this I kept listening.

"Just one of these things almost brought the galaxy to its knees. But we beat it, and the people in positions of power wanted to put it all behind us" Matriarch Nyoll D'laris said next "As a culture, we weren't willing to listen to the few that feared that it had been just a taste of what was to come".

Not that there was much the people's of this galaxy could have done to stop the invasion even if they had recognised the threat. More than likely it would have just caused a massive panic across the galaxy, and the Citadel Council would have wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"By all accounts, we now have thousands of those things in the galaxy, several hundred of them in Asari space, and soon they will reach my homeworld, Thessia" Matriarch Nyoll D'laris informed me and my group, "And that brings us back to you".

Already I had an idea of where this meeting was going.

"We don't have anything to help you fight the Reapers with," I told the alien woman "This is way beyond us".

The Asari woman didn't seem surprised. I suspected that she'd already removed that possibility from her mind. Any inspection of our ship would have told them that we didn't have any superweapons tech that they could use to save this galaxy.

"Can you eat human food? Do you eat? Are you hungry or thirsty?" we were asked.

Once I'd confirmed that we could she used the comm system to order us some refreshments. Then she started requesting some information about how my ship could be bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. She took my answer well enough.

"For the most part, the Asari race stopped believing in that kind of thing thousands of years ago, and you're saying it's real?" she asked.

It was pretty easy to prove when you had real witches in the room with you. Harriet wiped out her wand a performed few spells that didn't do anything, but they sure looked impressive, and the Matriarch was able to accept the evidence of her eyes when so much of it was right in front of her.

"I'll be honest with you," said Matriarch Nyoll D'laris "Our civilization is about to end, and you might be the only people who can save it".

By now they must have broken into my ship and found nothing to explain how it could travel to other universes so they had no choice but to enlist my aid. I suspected that they wanted me to transport people and supplies to another dimension so that at least some of the races could start again. Not a bad idea, but it would very time consuming and so they would have to offer me a lot. Besides, it might all prove to be a rather pointless endeavour if the Crucible did its job.

"When you leave our dimension, would you be willing to take a number of my people with you to help guarantee the survival of the species?" I was asked "If possible you make a few trips and try to find them a home elsewhere. We'd pay any price, and I'm sure that having a team of my people's commandos at your side would be helpful as you travelled".

I had nowhere to put a whole commando team, sure they could protect the hotel, but it didn't really need protection, but I could think of some places that would accept asari refuges. Transporting them to Federation space made sense as they'd accept some asari and I could offer some Mass Effect tech to sweeten the deal if needs be.

"So you want to start a colony in another dimension," I said, mostly thinking out loud "Given the way your people reproduce I guess this is actually somewhat viable since you don't really need a huge gene pool to start with as most other species would, as long as you have someone around to bond with".

As I understood the matter the Asari did not sexually reproduce like humans, hence the lack of males, and there would be plenty of humanoids for them to bond with while in the Star Trek galaxy. And since they lived such a long time they would not reproduce quickly and therefore wouldn't be in danger of supplanting any other species as they would need tens of thousands of year to reproduce before they could even populate one major city.

"Our method of reproduction is strange to other race and it has many terms associated with it," said Matriarch Nyoll D'laris "the term 'Melding' is the most common one used. As for understanding it, even most Asari do not claim to truly understand the joining of two souls to make a third except in the most sterile and clinical of ways. But as you say we wouldn't need to send tens of thousands. Sadly the other races can not be saved this way, aside from the humans, who must also exist in your universe".

Yes, I could take some humans too to Deep Space Nine and arrange to settle them somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant. As I already figure I could entice this process to move quickly by offering the Federation some Mass Effect technology, which if nothing else would be of interest just to study by Federation types. I explained this to the old alien woman as best I could.

"I suggest sending no more than twenty of your people with me on the first trip" I was now saying "a mix of soldiers and diplomates, as well as the military types to make sure anyone you send is safe and I will introduce your diplomats to some people I know in another universe, and they can make the arrangements. Then I'd come back in a few days with some of your people who can explain to you any deals that are made and how many of your people I'll take on the next trip. That will give you time to plan this all out".

They need some supplies and since they wouldn't want to separate families unless they really had to I might end up transporting children as well as adults.

"We will hold a lottery of sorts within this department to determine who will go, is that is acceptable to you?" I was asked "It will be a team made most of asari with a few humans. Unfortunately, the other races won't be able to join in this endeavour. We have no quarians as part of our staff and their entire species seems to have decided to die fighting the geth. Like the turians they are a dextro-acid species and wouldn't be able to eat the food in this other universe, and if you only have the one ship we'd never be able to move enough of them for a new colony to be set up. Similar problems exist for the other races".

This was sadly the case.

"We will need further access to your craft," the old alien woman said to me as our food and drink arrived, "We need to know exactly how much room you have on the ship, so we can send artefacts of our culture and technology that might prove useful in a new home, and of course people".

Now that we had a deal she didn't wish to offend me and cause trouble so she would ask rather than just keep my ship locked up until needed.

"When would be a good time to inspect it and try to figure out what you will be capable of taking with you?" I was asked.

I figured that we would be here for a while trying to sort out all the details. But I could benefit from this deal. I felt certain that once the Sliding tech was ready I'd be able to buy a much bigger ship and that it would be equipped with some very good technology. It would be a good idea to have some crew for such a ship.

(Line Break)

**The Citadel. Mass Effect Universe.**

Once the first lot of arrangements had been made we'd come guests of honour here on the massive space station, not that many people knew this, and while I'd let my girls go on a shopping trip without me, Matriarch Nyoll D'laris had them guarded and had given them an impressive sum of credits to spend on whatever took their fancy. I didn't think the guards were solely for our benefit, they didn't want us leaving until the right time, but given what was at stake I felt certain that none of the leaders of the department would allow any of my girls to come to any harm.

Since I didn't care for shopping, and because Matriarch Nyoll D'laris had asked for me to be available to make further arrangements, and when some sort of doorbell went off I knew that it was time to talk to some more people. Not that I enjoyed this, but at least I'd be talking to these people in comfortable quarters, and with a strong drink in my hands.

"Captain Gothic," said one of the asari guards "There is a family of quarians here to see you. They have Matriarch Nyoll D'laris's permission for a meeting".

I'd gotten the impression the department, which was clearly a nearly all asari organisation, didn't want news of my existence getting to other races, and this made sense as if the public found out that I had the one lifeboat out from the sinking ship that was this galaxy they'd step over each other's corpses to try to get on it. Well, at least a lot of the Citadel's population would. The different militaries would be more likely to try to seize the ship in the hopes of figuring out how it worked so that they could replicate the method of jumping dimensions. This would be pointless as the Sliding tech wasn't ready yet so I was the means of accessing another universe not the ship.

"How many are there?" I asked.

It wasn't the guard who answered.

"Five of us," a male quarian said "We have already submitted ourselves to screening measures"

Once I'd opened the door of the fancy apartment the sole male of the group came over to greet me.

"Captain Gothic, my name is Ron'Raelas" he said while putting his hand out for a shake.

I shook his hand and as I did something odd struck me.

"No ship name?" I asked.

Quarian names normally have Vas or Nar before the name of the ship they were born on or served on.

"No," said Ron'Raelas "I haven't been part of the Migrant fleet for over thirty years. I came to the Citadel during my Pilgrimage and made my fortune, then I met my wife, and we have two daughters".

He was now motioning his family forward. The wife was dressed soberly like her husband, but the two younger female quarians were in colourful suits. Somehow I got the impression that they dressed in such colourful manners as some act of teenage rebellion.

"This is my wife Yilu', and my two daughters, Saanu and Jemmu," he told me "My girls were born here on the Citadel so they never had any ship names".

I'd not thought about it before, but there must be whole families of quarians that don't live as part of the Migrant Fleet. Not all of them must return from their pilgrimages, perhaps they settle down and get jobs that they do well at due to their skills with technology, met others who don't go back, marry and have children. If you have enough money it would be possible to live very well on this station despite the view of quarians that we held by other races in this galaxy.

"How do you know about me?" I asked.

"In the past, I worked for Matriarch Nyoll D'laris," the man of the family informed me "You aren't the first person from another universe to be discovered, you're just the first to fly to the Citadel in an alien ship. I have a few friends in the department, and they gave me a chance to come and speak with you".

My success with the space station Deep Space Nine had given the impression that I could travel freely. Clearly I was wrong and next time I tried to dock at a space station, perhaps it would be wiser, in the future to be honest about who I was, and my intentions right from the start.

"I see, well, make yourselves comfortable" I offered.

The quarians youths went and sat on the floor, and I couldn't help noticing how intently they were staring at me felt, I couldn't see their eyes, for some reason quarians hide their faces with tinted masks, but I could feel their eyes on me. They were very, very curious about me, and that made a lot of sense if they knew that I came from another universe.

"So what do you want to speak to me about?" I wondered.

I had a fair idea already.

"When I spoke with Matriarch D'laris, she was able to spare me a few moments, she informed me of her plans, knowing that I would keep quiet about them" the male quarian was now saying "She couldn't make any promises, but she did allow to me with you so I could ask you directly to take my daughters, Saanu and Jemmu, with you when you leave our universe".

Actually this was less than I had been expecting. I had imagined that this father and husband would want this entire family saved.

"Just your daughters?" I asked.

"My wife and I have lived full lives," the father of the two quarians youths said to me "besides we're needed here for the war effort, and I can die content knowing that my little girls don't die with me".

Well, that I could easily understand, and I suspected that both the parents were involved in some government intelligence organisation that involved synthetics as the quarians were well known to be skilled with that sort of technology, and it would explain their connection to the department, the asari who ran it must have been worried about AI invaders from another universe.

"Both Saanu and Jemmu are engineers, and very skilled with starship technology," said their father "they would make fine additions to your crew".

A tempting offer, but I didn't need crew, Kaylee was learning fast about how the _Outrider_ worked and what the astromechs couldn't handle then Ahsoka could.

"I don't have much room on my ship," I told the father "and quarians can't even eat human food. Keeping them fed could be a problem".

Ron'Raelas had clearly prepared for these arguments.

"Please Captain" he pleaded "I know that your ship is much larger than it appears. You have the room, and my girls can look after themselves".

With their skills and my resources, they might be able to set up a safe space for themselves inside the hotel, they must have ways of getting out of those suits if they really needed to. I might even be able to find a way to help with that and as for food, I had a replicator that should be able to provide for them.

"They are both very well behaved" Ron'Raelas assured me "They might not be flotilla born, but they are quarians and have great respect for their captain. They will perform any task you ask of them. _Anything_, as long as it doesn't endanger them".

I didn't ignore the stress he put on the word 'Anything' and while it seemed odd for any farther to even suggest such a thing, they weren't humans and didn't have human ethics, and they were desperate. Giving the matter some thought I figured that a couple of quarians in my service wouldn't be such a bad thing. I could use their help with all the tech, and Kaylee might like having a couple of engineers who answered to her. I might even get a bigger ship in the future once Fred figured out the Sliding Tech and we could make big portals, then I would need good engineers.

"They'll need to be ready to go within a couple of days," I told Ron'Raelas "Make sure they have everything they need as they might not ever be coming back".

Since the Citadel was taken by the Reapers and moved to Earth in Mass Effect 3 it seemed likely that the two quarian youths would have no home to return to even if the war was won, but if needs be I'd take them to Rannoch. Assuming the quarians won the war and Reapers didn't kill everyone.

(Line Break)

**Deep Space Nine. Star Trek Galaxy.**

Wisely I'd decided to leave the diplomacy to the Asari Matriarch that had been sent with us on this mission. The woman could be a thousand years old and even the Vulcans ambassadors within the Federation wouldn't be able to match the asari leader for the sheer amount of experience she'd have. I had no doubt that she would be able to get the Federation to agree to settle as many asari as I chose to bring to this galaxy, and save me the trouble of explaining that I could move a small ship from one universe to another.

Perhaps that would draw some attention to my ship and crew, but our trips to the station were erratic, and soon we'd have no reason to return here any time soon, so I wasn't too worried about someone kidnapping part of my harem or stealing the ship as part of an effort to figure out how we travelled so far. Not that this concerned me at all right now as I was in a set of guest quarters with five asari who would be among the first to settle in this universe should everything go to plan. They might soon be on their way to Earth or some other diversely-populated Federation planet.

To humans at least, the asari appeared to be female, with bodies feminine in form and voices that sound female. Even among the asari, many individual asari were referred to as "she" and "her" Asari also made use of feminine titles like "huntress" and "matriarch" and asari offspring are referred to as "daughters", however since they lacked any males in their species calling them females was somewhat wrong. Or perhaps it wasn't since they gave birth and produced breast milk for their young.

One of the differences between human females and asari is that the aliens can mate and successfully reproduce with any other gender or species through a form of parthenogenesis. Although they have one gender, they are not asexual and do in fact require a partner to reproduce. However, asari reproduction is very different from other forms of sexual reproduction. An asari provides two copies of her own genes to her offspring, one of which is passed on unaltered.

The second set of genes is altered in a unique process called melding, also known as the joining or the union. During melding, the eyes of the asari initiating the meld dilate and turn black as she consciously attunes her nervous system to her partner's, sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin, Effectively, the asari and her partner briefly become one unified nervous system, sharing memories, thoughts, and feelings. The offspring is always an asari, regardless of the species or sex of the "father" and in the case that the offspring is of two asari, the father is the one who does not give birth.

To me, it seemed that you couldn't actually be a father to an asari in any biological sense and that they didn't need males at all, as such I didn't dismiss the offer of melding with all five of them, they were apparently eager to get pregnant, so as to start populating this galaxy with more of their own kind. I'd decided to go with it since all they needed from me was to join our nervous systems, and that was it. However, while the melding didn't have to be a sexual this could involve sex, and if didn't work there were plenty of humanoids around here for them to try it with.

"Me and my friends, we've really wanted to try human cock since your race came on the scene" one the asari soldiers in the group of five let me know as she began to undress "and I think you should have the privilege of fathering the first asari to be born in this universe. You might have saved our entire race".

I'd saved versions of Earth before, or at least I remembered doing so, and for sure I'd played a major role in stopping the Sisterhood of Jhe from opening the Hellmouth, and since I did seem to be getting my reward for that good deed, it was nice to know that karma wasn't just good for biting you in the ass. Sometimes you did get rewarded for good deeds you performed.

"What's your name?" I asked

The asari who was now giving a striptease show, smiled at me, before replying.

"Nyayra D'nato" she told me "and I going to show you why the asari rule the galaxy".

To no surprise, this temptress was without panties, and she brought her bare, wet pussy as close to my face as she could while standing before me. After letting me get a good look she went down to my knees so that she could remove my cock from my trousers. Then she began licking and sucking on it. She wasn't going to waste any time in getting to the action.

"How is it?" asked one of her sister.

The other asari were also now undressing, each of them smiled at me as I looked them up and down, and they made sure I got a good view.

"A lot smaller then a Krogan, but that's a good thing from where I'm kneeling and feels nicer than a Turian's," Nyayra told her friends as she began to titfuck me "It's warmer and softer than a turian's. If from what I've heard human men fit inside our cunts nicely, and the women of their race are a lot like us, nice curves and they get very wet when aroused".

She looked at me.

"I wonder if the goddess made you humans to please us," she said.

Considering that I'd read debates on the net about how asari must have started off as a race of sex slaves it seemed odd for one of them to comment on how humans seemed ideally suited to pleasing asari. But since most of my blood supply was elsewhere right now I didn't think on it much.

"Do you tit fuck Turians a lot?" one of the now naked asari asked.

Nyayra ignored that remark.

"We watched some of your planet's porn to find out what you humans might be into," she told me "You have some fun ideas".

I was amused to hear that.

"You watched our porn?" I asked.

"Yes we did," said Nyayra "Now its time to Meld".

She straddled my lap, with my cock now inside her tight, wet, blue cunt.

"Get ready" she warned "Embrace eternity!".

What happened next was something I simply didn't have words for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2**

**Part 8**

**Sisko's Office. Deep Space Nine.**

Matriarch Liseeztea T'vaos, a regal looking woman who was the leader of the diplomatic party that had been sent to another universe in order to find a way for at least some of asari race (as well as members of a few other races), to survive the Reapers, sat across from the commanding officer of this space station, he had been authorised to make arrangement on behalf of the Federation and had done so quickly.

"Starfleet Command has already begun going over the data you supplied to us about these Reapers" Sisko was now saying "and it does seem that if the Federation had the means to reach your universe that we could make a difference. Sadly we lack the means to reach other universes, and as such we can only offer aid to refugees. Even sharing our military technology wouldn't help as your people simply don't have the time to adapt our technology to your vessels, and the Federation Council would debate the issue for weeks before any transfer of weapons technology could be approved".

Matriarch Liseeztea T'vaos had envisioned a fleet of Starfleet vessels coming to the aid of her people, and from what she understood the Federation certainly had technology that could defeat the Reapers if employed in the right way, but they had no means of moving so many ships. The one vessel that could move between the two universes was just too small to make a difference in the war.

"They have agreed to settle as many refugees as you can bring to this galaxy" Sisko informed Matriarch Liseeztea T'vaos "They would be settled on Earth, at least in the short term, my homeworld has millions of people from across the galaxy living on it, and from I understand about the Asari, you're people do well when it comes to favouring compromise and cooperation over conflict, I think you'll fit in well with the races that make up the United Federation of Planets".

From what the Matriarch had been able to discover so far about this Federation, it was much like the Citadel races only the races of this universe seemed to be more successful when it came to working together. In her own galaxy, the different space-faring species competed for more than they cooperated, and perhaps this was partly why the Federation had advanced so quickly when compared to the Citadel species.

"Once I return to the Citadel we will make arrangments to transport the selected members of our races as well as many of our cultural treasures" the nearly thousand-year-old woman informed the Captain "This will take a few days, perhaps a week, that should give you more than enough time to arrange transport to Earth. I do not wish to flood your station with my people".

Sisko wasn't at all concerned about that happening.

"We can house up to a thousand more people than we currently have on the station so I don't see any problems with overpopulation," the Commander said, "and even if we did get to that point we can house people on Bajor for a short time".

Given the limits of the one vessel that they had which could make the journey Matriarch Liseeztea T'vaos didn't think that bringing too many of her people to this universe would be a concern. She was far more worried about not getting enough of her people here before the Reapers made it too dangerous for Captain Gothic to use his ship in the Matriarch's native galaxy.

"Then I must return to the Citadel and begin to make arrangments," said the Matriarch.

With that, she got up from the desk and walked gracefully out of the station commander's office. She had a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in.

(Line Break)

**Quark's Bar. Deep Space Nine.**

It had been fun 'melding' with some of the asari, and I didn't care at all if any of them had used the event to get pregnant as I didn't believe that I could father a child with an asari as none of my DNA would be used to create the kids, and they already be off melding withs someone else for all I knew. I'd had enough of alien blue babes for a while, and I'd decided to have some fun of a different kind while on the station.

Before heading into Quarks I'd taken a swig of Felix Felicis, also called "Liquid Luck", which was a magical potion that makes the drinker very lucky for a period of time, during which everything they attempted to do would be successful, even if it wasn't in a way you might expect. It could turn an ordinary day into an extraordinary one, and I was certainly having one of those right now. I'd already gotten an offer for a sexual encounter from a Leeta, a Bajoran woman who was employed as a Dabo girl here at Quark's bar.

The potion was meant to be used sparingly, as it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence if taken in excess. Felix Felicis was also highly toxic in large quantities and it was in a banned substance in all organised competitions, such as Quidditch (along with all other methods of cheating) within the Wizarding World. This along with being very difficult to make, disastrous if made wrong, and requiring six months to properly stew before it is ready to be consumed, this meant that not many bottles of the potion had ever existed, but I had so much gold these days that I could pretty buy much by anything I wanted from the Wizarding World, including very hard to make potions.

Most of this luck I was using to play Dabo, which was a roulette-style game of chance developed by the Ferengi. When one won, it was customary to shout "_Dabo!_" and I'd been yelling this a lot as the afternoon went on I basically bankrupted the others players and the alien who owned this place. So much so that he banned me from playing the game, however, this didn't matter as I now that the money I desired to buy the ship that Quark was offering to arrange the purchase for a considerable fee, not that I minded this as I'd bankrupted him just so he would quickly sort all of it out for me.

As for the ship that should even now be on its way to the station. That was called The _Jovis_, and it was a Zibalian freighter. This ship had once been commanded by the unscrupulous trader and collector Kivas Fajo. A trader who had once held Data the android officer from the Enterprise as part of his collection of rare artefacts before his abduction of Data was discovered.

Originally this vessel that I now wanted to buy was only capable of Warp 3 originally, but it had been upgraded to Warp Five after having been handed over to someone that Kivas Fajo had ripped off, who was looking to sell the vessel since he needed the money. I also knew that the _Joval_ was equipped with two cargo bays, and one of them was large enough to contain the light freighter _Outrider_.

One of the rooms on the ship was a showroom that was used to house Fajo's unique items collection. Fajo in preparation of his attempt to capture Data, he had the door to the room fortified so that the android couldn't escape, and I planned to use that room to store dangers items that I would no doubt find during my travels. The information on this ship had even included details about the ship's onboard replicators as well as the showroom.

The _Outrider_ was a fine vessel, but even with magical expansion on the inside, it didn't have enough room to hold an asari commando team, their equipment, the two quarian sisters, and whatever other crew I picked up along the way. I would also need to install entertainments for the crew, and this would take up even more room. Plus I would like to be able to install luxuries on the vessel such as a holodeck.

When the ship wasn't in use I would have to find somewhere to park it. In orbit, directly over California would be best so that we would remain in transporter range, and to keep the ship from attracting the attention of the locals, I would need to install some sort of stealth tech on the vessel. A cloaking device would be great but failing that any sort of stealth tech that would hide the ship from detection by later 20th/21th century technology would be good enough

"Doesn't look like much," said Kaylee when I showed her the _Jovis._

Visually the freighter didn't look very impressive, and it wasn't even certain that Lenore would be able to come up with something that could amplify my powers to the point that I could open a portal big enough for the trading vessel, but I felt that my luck would help with that.

"I know she looks dull," I said to Kaylee "But just imagine what we can do with a ship like this once we start customising her with technology from different universes. It will be a challenge even for you, as chief engineer, so I'll make sure that you'll have help".

The two quarian sisters should be of assistance when it came to keeping the _Jovis_ flying as while I doubted that either of them was as good as someone like Tali'Zorah, they would have their own natural talents, as well as Kaylee and some astromech droids to help keep in all running smoothly. The droids could be programmed to repair and maintain the new tech easily enough.

"I have big plans for this ship" I was now saying "If we can get it moving between dimensions then we can make a fortune selling stuff that doesn't exist in one reality that does exist in others".

As imagined this could be very dangerous so we'd been needing a cloaking device, as well as the best shields and weapons the ship would be able to handle. I'd Captained a large ship once before, or at least I remembered doing so, as such I didn't have a little experience.

"Never thought I'd have people working under me," said Kaylee as she got up from the bar "I'm looking forward to it, but for now I've still got the _Outride_r to fix up".

I figured that it was about time I got moving as well as there were a few things I needed to handle while here.

(Line Break)

**Docking Bay. Deep Space Nine.**

"I've already gotten a good look at your systems," Miles O'Brien said to Kaylee and Ahsoka as the Starfleet Officer finished inspecting the _Outrider_ "The technology is primitive in some ways and in other ways it's very advanced, it's clearly been developed with ease of travel in mind and refined in such a way as to make it all easy to repair".

This made sense as in the Star Wars galaxy starships weren't built for exploration they were built to be sold to people. As such designers wanted to keep the vessels as easy to fly and repair as possible, while also making the ships as cheap to build as they could. This gave the people of the Star Wars galaxy ships the size of shuttles that could cross the galaxy in a week, and a galaxy-wide communications system, but when compared the Federation they had poor sensors and only theoretical teleportation tech.

"It should be easy enough to upgrade your sensors to the standard of our civilian vessels" Miles was now saying "and we put in a couple of replicators, a sonic shower to save on water, and even a transporter if its a small one. But we don't share our shields and weapons technology so easily, and as for your hyperdrive, I don't even understand how that thing works. Any chance you could get me one to take apart".

From Ahsoka knew about hyperdrives that wouldn't at all be safe.

"Next time I'm my home galaxy I'll get you some schematics" she promised, before getting back to the matter at hand "How long will these upgrades take?".

They were on somewhat of a time table here, and while these upgrades were important, they also had a commitment to the people back on the Citadel. While she wished that there was more they could do to fight the Reapers and to save the people of what Damien called the Mass Effect galaxy, the truth is that they couldn't. She knew that the male Slayer had plans to acquire a larger ship in the near future, it was just that by the time that this ship was ready, and they figured out a way to move such a large vessel to other universes, the Citadel might no longer be secure.

"We don't really have the time to get the work done now" Kaylee, the human from the Firefly galaxy, told the Chief of Operations of this station "Can we come back later?".

Unless something major happened Miles didn't see a problem with this.

"The Commander didn't put a time limit on the upgrades," he said to the two women, "so I don't see why they have to be installed any time soon".

Gothic's group had already traded some Star Wars tech, that the Starfleet engineers had been very happy to be able to study, in exchange for the upgrading of the _Outrider._

"Once we've finished shuttling the asari settlers I'm sure that the Captain will make time for the upgrades" Ashoka assured the engineer.

The former Jedi was very pleased that Damien was working to help ensure that something of the races of that other galaxy survived. It made it feel better about the choice she had made. Perhaps the Force had guided her to him after all.

(Line Break)

**Infirmary. Deep Space Nine.**

While it was possible that I might soon be returning both Saanu and Jemmu, the two quarian sisters, to their home universe should the Reapers be defeated and the quarians be successful at reclaiming their homeworld, it was also possible that it would never be safe to return them to their native reality, and with that in mind, I'd taken steps to help them have healthier lives while working for me.

I had many plans for the future, including acquiring a larger ship than the _Outrider_, one large enough for that freighter to dock with, and once I had that ship, it would arrive here at the station in a few weeks, it would be possible to create a sterile environment for Saanu and Jemmu, however, I'd figured that it might just be better, in the long run, to see if their damaged immune systems could be repaired by the advanced medical technology of the Federation.

As such, I'd brought them to the attention of Starfleet Doctor Julian Bashir, an augmented human, who was well qualified to treat aliens as well as humans in a great variety of ways. He'd been poking and prodding both Saanu and Jemmu all day and they seemed to fed up of it so I figured that it was time to get them out of here. I'd let them go and relax in a holosuite over at Quark's for an hour or so to make up ending up stuck in the infirmary for most of this visit.

"So do you think that you'll be able to sort out the problems with their immune systems?" I asked, "I know you've only just started, but this is rather important".

I wanted to be able to get them out of their suits for more than health reasons, it was also so that I could fuck them, although given that they would be part of the crew of my ship rather than members of my harem, I did wonder if that was a good idea, I'd make up my mind about that later.

"Before I can give you a definite answer, or any kind of timeframe I'd going to need to share the data I've gathered with some contacts of mine at Starfleet Medical," the doctor told me "and while I don't want to raise false hopes I think something can be done. This is an interesting problem, and the information I've gathered so far will get the attention of doctors from all over the quadrant so I will be getting some help".

I'd have to see about getting him more data on quarian biology and perhaps from the other non-human races as well as a reward for his hard work.

"I'll check in with you later, then," I said to the young doctor while gesturing for the two alien sisters to follow me "We'll be back in a few days if all goes well".

Soon we would need to return to the Citadel for the next part of the operation, and I felt very glad that I had a witch in my harem who could make the professors forget if I missed any classes at college.

(Line Break)

**The Citadel. Mass Effect Universe. **

Now that the arrangements had been made to start transporting hundreds of asari to Deep Space Nine, and from there they'd be sent to Earth, my ship had returned to the Citadel, and while the first group of refugees to the Star Trek galaxy were getting selected I'd gotten my first payment for my services.

The department, that was all I knew to call it, had arranged for me to be paid in technology, including stuff like rifles, pistols, kinetic barriers and body armour, but they hadn't stopped there. I now had my own commando team, who would serve as security on my new ship the _Jovis_. Hopefully, I would have things for them to do on-board the ship and they wouldn't get bored while waiting for their next shore leave.

I'd even been granted an appointment with a very special asari woman as thanks for possibly saving their entire race. Sha'ira (known to many simply as the Consort) is a well-known and influential asari who both lives and works in the Consort's Chambers of the Citadel. She has many famous and powerful clients from across the galaxy that see her for a variety of reasons; each person's needs are unique, but Sha'ira somehow always manages to accommodate them.

Sha'ira offers personal services as well as entertainment and conversation, but she is also well known for the value of her advice. Her fame causes many people to discuss her, especially in the nearby Embassies, something I'd already discovered for myself. She was so popular that it can take months to get an appointment, and a visit to the Consort's Chambers can cost half a year's pay for some people, I was paying nothing, however, I did have to wait for a little while.

The Consort's Chambers that I was currently waiting in were located on the Citadel Presidium near the financial district. After coming in I'd been directed to go sit in a lounge where the acolytes of the Consort see to the needs of clients that Sha'ira doesn't have time to see, or must make wait.

When it became time for me to go meet the consort, I was lead up a set of stairs at the back that leads up to Sha'ira's private rooms, a sort of apartment. Once inside there was some small talk, and the drinking of some very odd smelling tea, before the consort got down to business.

"I wish to meld with you. To an asari, it is the most intimate act we can share with a partner, and I find the idea of Melding with someone from another universe to be very intriguing" I was told, "Have you ever melded before?".

Quite a bit recently, and I enjoyed the experience. It was an intense thing.

"Yes. I've been with asari both physically and mentally" I answered.

She lifted herself up, and once we were both stood up, she looked into my eyes.

"Will you meld with me?" she requested.

Melding seemed to be rather causal to asari I met so far, odd considering how intimate it was supposed to be. Perhaps this was more a sign of the times than anything else, there was little point waiting to get to know someone before melding as the galaxy burned all around you, and I didn't have much time to think about this as now the Consort was leaning forward to gently kiss me, and once she was done with that act she looked right into my eyes.

"Open your mind, Captain Gothic. Let me know who you really are" she instructed.

Then she closed her eyes before they opened again.

_"Embrace eternity"_

I'd melded before, but this was much more intense than those times, and while my mind was protected from telepathic invasion, this was something else, and what the Consort leaned from me I didn't know, and I didn't worry about it as she was known for keeping things private.

She kept us in the meld, and I heard her moan as she slowed down the frantic fucking we'd started doing without me even knowing about it. The whole experience was extremely tense, and my sense of time became disjointed, my mind was recalling things that had happened, but that I didn't remember in the right order. I was undressing after the Consort began to expertly ride me.

She kissed me, and there was something in that kiss that brought me partly back to reality, however, I could not be sure that any of this was real. I just felt my hands running down her back to her arse. Then I was on top of her I'd started to thrust into her, making her gasp.

I made her cum hard I was fairly certain that I felt through the Meld, which pleased me, and now I was feeling her cunt squeeze my cock. She continued to gaze into my eyes as I unleashed my seed into her, as I did I yelled something so loudly that I felt sure that they must have heard me across the Citadel.

Maybe this all took thirty seconds or half an hour, I simply didn't know, and for a while afterwards, the whole of reality seemed to be different. I didn't think that I would ever experience something like that ever again.

(Line Break)

**Mage's Tower. Pokegirl World.**

I looked up at the impressive tower that Lenore had guided me to and before I rang the doorbell I studied it, as this was a literal bell by the door that you had to pull on a rope to ring. This seemed very strange to me, but everything did since I'd melded with the Consort, the feeling was mostly faded by now and would be gone soon, it was just until then I'd seem a little off to people and things seemed off to me.

ARCHMAGE, the Sorceress Supreme Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Human standard (but twice as much)  
Role: Sages, Long-range bombardment, and everything in between.  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Magic, Psychic, Fire, Lightning, Ice  
Weak Vs: Ghost, Normal, Fighting, Rock  
Attacks: Force Bolt, Megido, Megidola, Megidolaon, Teleport, Dispel, Runic, Gravitation, Barrier, Hypnotic Gaze, Rune Chain, various magic spells  
Enhancements: Magical Affinity, Improved Concentration (x3), Enhanced Dexterity (x4), Enhanced Sensitivity (x4), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Mana Efficiency, Slow Aging, Item Creation, Perfect Magical Analysis  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Sorceress (magical overload), Enchantress (magical overload)

_If a simple Witch represents untapped potential, the Sorceress represents power, and Enchantresses represent creation, then the Archmage is truly the apex of all three. Although no longer explicitly identified as the most powerful breed of spellcasting Pokégirl, thanks to the recent discovery of the Hild, Archmages are still certainly what are commonly considered the pinnacle of spellcasting Pokégirls. Evolving from the most skilled Sorceresses and Enchantresses, they represent the highest accomplishments in magical ability from the primary magic-type evolution tree, and it would not be an exaggeration to say that they rank amongst the most powerful breeds of Pokégirl known today._

_This is due, in part, to the method through which they evolve. An intense, incredible amount of magic must be channelled through the Pokégirl at a single moment—far more than any single Pokégirl apart from a Legendary would be capable of handling. This can happen in a handful of ways—interference from a Legendary Pokégirl, for example, has been known to suffuse them with sufficient energy to evolve. However, the only reliable method of evolving them requires the use of three Mana Crystals, which the Sorceress or Enchantress must spend exhaustive amounts of time pouring their magical energy into. Each of these crystals, after a month of this, will possess more magical energy than the Pokégirl herself—absorbing all this magic into the body at once will cause the Pokégirl to evolve into an Archmage. Truth be told, there is more magic at that moment than the Archmage is actually capable of possessing—excess energy is slowly leaked away over the course of a week, although frequent spellcasting will use it up more quickly._

_Not only do Archmages possess considerable magical reserves, but they also become, upon evolution, more efficient with their spellcasting, allowing them to cast spells with greater frequency and with less strain upon themselves. They can easily channel magical energy from ley lines or other magically intensive locations, and they can absorb the energy from spells cast at them from all but the most overwhelming sources using their Runic technique – and there are few who can hope to overwhelm an Archmage with magic. They can cast more powerful spells than just about any other spellcasting Pokégirl and can cast lesser spells with almost no effort at all. Among spellcasters, only an Elementalist, using their chosen element, or the rare Hild breed, can outmatch an Archmage's spell power, and rarely can they match the Archmage's range of learning and flexibility._

_Archmages are a physically unimpressive breed and have no universally defining traits. Their appearance varies dramatically from individual to individual, and sometimes even from her previous evolutionary form, due to the effects of the evolution ceremony upon their body. Tall or short, busty or flat-chested, the entire range exists among Archmages. However, the breed is often fond of smooth, flowing clothes, due to the sensitivity of their skin, and individuals often wield staffs of their own creation as focuses for their power._

_Though they are very dexterous and good with their hands, a necessity to perform certain complex casting rituals, they are otherwise only marginally tougher than a normal human and are in fact surprisingly vulnerable to physical attacks of many kinds. Naturally, countering this weakness is a high priority for many Archmages, leading them to surround themselves with layers of magical protection, intended to keep their greatest threat as far away from them as possible. While they do not naturally come with the ability, many Archmages choose to create and use various spells to facilitate flight, to further distance themselves from danger. Archmages are, however, one of the rare breeds gifted with powerful abilities of concentration, enabling them to retain focus on whatever they are doing even if they were to take painful hits._

_Only the bravest and most stubbornly reckless Archmages bother with close combat on any regular basis, preferring to attack from as far away as possible with spells, attempting to exploit any elemental weaknesses they can, and through careful use of their magical techniques._

_Like the Sorceress breed, Archmages tend to have beyond healthy appetites, requiring roughly twice the amount of nutrition that a human would per day to stay in top magical form. They can survive on considerably less, but it is a tremendous drain on their ability to generate magic and concentrate, and thus Archmages try to avoid that at all costs. Considering their advantages, keeping your Archmage contentedly well-fed is well worth whatever the expense._

_Archmages tend to shake their heads internally whenever they see a Magic Knight, considering them both silly and violent, but nonetheless tend to respect the breed greatly, as Magic Knights, while among the rarest Pokégirl breeds, are also one of the best prepared to take an Archmage down, capable of defending against their spells and forcing the Archmage into close-quarters combat._

_Inheriting the Enchantress's item creation capabilities, all Archmages have the ability to enchant magical items for themselves or for their Tamer. This can make an Archmage's Tamer a very rich man._

_As far as tamings go, Archmages are as variable as they are in appearance. No longer ticklish (usually!), they tend to take after the Enchantress in them, wanting it as often as they can get it. As they are so sensitive, it is a rare Archmage that doesn't have a spell or two to enhance their – or their tamer's – ability to keep going until the Archmage is satisfied._

_Feral Archmages are practically unheard of, as they cannot arise normally in the wild, but should one, unfortunately, fall into the feral state, Archmages become much more violent and extreme, much like the original Witch. Considering the power at one Archmage's disposal, this is a very bad thing and should be avoided at all costs. It should be noted, however, that most Witch evolutions can recognize an Archmage on sight, and it is not unheard of for that intimidation factor to cause Feral Witches to consent to capture rather than fight an impossible battle._

_Archmages were unseen until the later half of the Revenge War, when a small number of elite Sorceresses survived the ceremony and began making coordinated attacks upon military bases and supply camps, inflicting heavy casualties and disrupting enemies supplies. It is presumed that, due to the timing, Sukebe himself had been unaware of the Archmage evolution until that point, but the truth remains lost to history._

I finished looking over the data supplied by the Pokedex I'd gotten during a past trip to this world, hoping that it would help prepare me, and to give something to focus on, then I rang the bell which sounded like a modern electric one despite the sound coming from an old fashioned metal bell. Some sort of clever enchantment I assumed.

"Remember, Master, be polite" advised Lenore "In fact, it might be better to let me do the talking".

We'd discussed this before and I'd already agreed to let her speak on my behalf. So when the door opened to show some sort of butler person Lenore spoke to him. The man seemed to be odd somehow, as if he wasn't really here, only didn't know why I thought this way.

"We've come to ask Mistress Tala a favour," said my Enchantress pokegirl "and I brought this for her".

Lenore handed over a magical device, something she'd picked up from the Wishverse that did something magical, it was a tribute to the Archmage who we needed to see. The butler took the offering and led us into the massive stone tower, we passed through rooms far too large to fit inside the tower, and they came in many styles, some modern, some Victorian, and a few others were more medieval.

This included the Archmage's lab and workshop, that looked like something I actually expected to see, it contained a bubbling cauldron, beakers of strange liquids, and equipment that I knew could be used in alchemy. There were also shelves full of books, and jars that contained stuff I couldn't recognise. From the wall hung paintings that contents moved, like those seen at Hogwarts, and there were weapons up there, such as swords and shields. No doubt enchanted.

When I looked at the Archmage herself I quickly forgot about anything else in the room as she was a total bombshell in a purple dress that showed off a lot of boob flesh and was opened up on the side of the skirt so as to show off her legs. The dress was a darker purple than her hair, eyes and lips, and seemed to hang off while also making sure than anyone looking at her knew how curvy she was.

"What is it you need?" asked the Archmage.

Again Lenore spoke for me and explained to the powerful magic-user that we needed something to amplify the power of a spell, something like the staff that Lenore made for me, only more effective. As they chatted away about this I just stared at the Pokewoman, they were a more mature version of the pokegirls, until it came time for payment, and this involved a lot of gold. Not that I minded paying as it would be worth every gram of gold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2 **

** Part 9**

**Caritas. LA. **

The Order of Taraka was known by some to be an ancient society made up of deadly and feared assassins and bounty hunters. Some of them were humans while others were demons, as well as a few even stranger creatures. Its members had no earthly desires other than to collect their bounties. Each of them worked alone and with their own methods, though most of them preferred to assume a disguise to observe and stalk their victims until it was time to strike. If one assassin was killed, then another would take their place until the target had been eliminated.

However, while a person might think that the powerful organisation of killers for hire might be totally made up from assassins this simply wasn't the case. The Order had informers all over the world, as well as a number of representatives who would work to ensure that The Order of Taraka always had a number of fresh bounties coming in. One of those representatives, who most often went by the name of Mr Grey, was currently meeting with a client at a neutral site called Caritas.

Not that the client was in any danger, as long as they didn't have a bounty on their heads, but this didn't mean that the choice of venue wasn't a wise one as the two humans, well they both looked human, would draw no attention to themselves as long as they remained surrounded by so many demons. Plus with all the background chatter and the signing, it would be very hard for them to be overheard.

"Who is the target?" asked Mr Grey.

Across from the representative sat a young-looking human male who had clearly gone to some effort to disguise himself, not that this bothered the representative at all. After so many years spent serving the Order of Taraka, he was well used to keeping details of his client totally confidential, and he wouldn't pry into the identity of this man as long as he paid his fees.

A rough file, nothing more than a collection of loose papers in a folder, was slid across the table. Mr Grey opened it and saw that the target was a woman called Professor Maggie Walsh a Psychology professor at the University of California, Sunnydale, but it would later be revealed to the Order that she was the leader of the government-controlled Initiative, a military project intent on capturing, studying, and modifying the behaviour of various demonic creatures that they kept as captives.

Not that this would stop The Order of Taraka from carrying out this contract as long as they got paid well enough for it. They'd even killed a President of the United States once, in a place called Dallas in Texas, and the Order had been able to pin the blame on someone else, as such taking out the head of an important government project wasn't such a big deal for them.

Unknown to many, even those within the Initiative, Walsh was also involved in Project 314, a secret program within the Initiative that is creating a hybrid demon-humanoid-mechanoid (a Demonoid) known as Adam. Various creatures captured by the Initiative would be dissected to provide the parts for Adam.

Killing Maggie Walsh should prevent that creature from ever coming into existence, or at least this was the hope of the young man who was hiring the assassins. Indeed Adam would never come into existence if Walsh was killed and someone else placed in charge of the group known as the Initiative as that new leader would have different goals and methods.

"Now what about the payment?" enquired Mr Grey.

A briefcase came up from under the table and once opened the contents were shown to the Order's representative, and the man in the grey suit allowed himself a small smile. This young man, who was paying for the Order's services in bars of gold, had to be very wealthy, and if pleased with the work of the assassins he might hire them again. Repeat business was important for the Order.

"We won't see each other again unless you contact us," said Mr Grey as he took the suitcase "It's best that you not be connected to this killing in any way, and it will happen soon, with payment like this you can afford our best".

With that, the representative of the Order tipped his grey hat at his client and then made his way out of the nightclub.

(Line Break)

**Cave. Outside of Sunnydale.**

Weeks had passed me by for me and my group, and days were spent between balancing college classes, transporting asari from one universe to another, patrolling this town, as well as dealing with the odd freak that would pop up and annoy me before getting its head chopped off. Since I had a lot of knowledge about the threats seen on both the Buffy and Angel shows, and because I was armed with superior weapons, I was able to deal with these distractions very quickly.

Now that we had a few days off from college, more than normal due to the sudden death of one of my professors, I'd figured that it was time for my harem and me to do some more exploring, and to gather materials useful to the group. That second part was why we'd come to the caves outside of town, that I had been able to locate thanks to the use of the Item Finder that I'd brought from the Pokegirl world. The device was really proving to have been a wise investment.

The current objective of the group, which right now was made up of myself, Buffy, Harriet and Tara, were two objects known as the Orbs of Nezzla'Khan, they were a pair of magical crystal orbs guarded by Nezzla Demons. They granted superhuman strength and physical invulnerability to whoever carried them. However, the orbs themselves were easy to break, and once they were broken, their magical effects would be reversed. Also, they might not shield against magical attacks, but in this part of the multiverse, there weren't many magic users who could do the kind of magical attacks that I needed to worry about, and when the group was in other universes we'd have other methods of protection.

I'd done the research already, and while I'd not gone after the Orbs until now this was a good time because thanks to some experimenting I knew for sure that the magical items of this world could be disenchanted and the enchantments cast on new items using an Arcane Enchanter from the world of Elder Scrolls. While a single pair of these Orbs would be useful to me, I'd prefer it if we had the same enchantments for all my companions.

Not long after we entered the cave there was a growling sound from behind me and I turned to see a rather large demon, of the brown and scaly variety with not much of a neck, the thing was now advancing on me, and this didn't concern me as it was all part of my plan to get my hands on the orbs.

"Hi!" I said to the monster "You'd be a Nezzla demon then?".

The creature growled and it swung at me clumsily, a move that I easily dodged. This creature might be tough and strong, as the accounts in the books warned, but it was a dull-witted monster, with no real intelligence and it was slow to move. As such we were all about to keep our distances from the demon as I distracted it.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said while avoiding more clumsy blows.

Given that it did match the description of that demon species in a book I'd recently read I figured that I had the right demon. Plus it had come through the force field, and only a Nezzla demon was supposed to be able to do that.

"Look, I'm really sorry to bother you, but I do need your help," I told the demon "I'm going to take the Orbs of Nezzla'khan and I'm really not gonna take no for an answer".

By this point, Harriet had successfully carried her part of the plan. She stood back with Tara, and both of them had their wands ready in case this turned into a proper fight. Not that this seemed likely by now as Harriet had taken control of the demon's mind using a spell that would see her locked up back in her world, assuming that Wizarding laws covered demons. Given their bigotry, I doubted that they would.

"You will bring us the Orbs" she ordered.

For a moment the demon just stood there. It seemed to stop for a moment, maybe in an attempt to think or to try to resist, and a few seconds later, it went through the barrier. After some waiting, I heard someone approaching. I then saw a Nezzla demon, maybe the same one as before, I simply could not tell, and it had a small wooden box in its hands.

"Open the box" the Chosen One commanded.

It held the box out to Harriet and the sides of the container glowed for a moment as the demon opened the box. Inside were two small orbs, both marked with symbols. I had to wonder if The Orbs of Nezzla'khan were a metaphor for male genitalia or at least part of the male genitalia. The berries, not the twig, not that this really mattered it was the power of the Orbs I desired not the physical objects.

"Thank you," I told the demon.

After reaching into the box I lifted the orbs out of their container so that I was now holding one in each hand. The demon simply stood there and looked at Harriet.

"What now?" she wondered.

I was holding the Orbs but I didn't feel any different, and it wasn't as if the demon would be able to verbally explain how to use them. Then a bright purple light exploded from the two globes and surrounded me. I yelped in surprise and then cried out as I felt power fill me. Already I could understand why Warren Meers hogged them in the show.

"Like we planned. Send the demon away," I told Harriet

The demon grunted before it lumbered back through the barrier, its weak mind had been unable to resist the magic of Harriet Potter, and I no desire to kill the creature since it had done what I wanted it to.

"Well that was easy" commented Buffy.

Indeed it had been.

"Rights let's go disenchant these babies," I said, "Then we need to work on getting enough souls gems and souls to copy the enchantment".

I already had a few ideas about how to do that.

(Line Break)

**Hogwarts. Wizarding World.**

As expected it had become too dangerous to keep shipping asari from the Citadel to Deep Space Nine, as such I'd left the _Outrider_ at the Starfleet operated space station so it could be upgraded while my harem and I went back to do some exploring over the weekend. While Harriet knew this school well, and I'd gotten a quick look around at parts of it, most of my girls hadn't seen the school and since Harriet wanted me to help recruit a few of her friends, I'd decided to bring the group here.

The airship I'd gotten from the Pokegirl world gracefully landed on the Black Lake, the body of the water which was home to the Giant Squid and some merpeople. Since a boat made use of this lake during the Triwizard Tournament I figured that it should be safe for me to land this magical flying boat here as well. So far the Giant Squid hadn't attacked so it seemed that I'd been right.

Not that I was actually sailing the ship as I'd been focusing my efforts on using the magical device that an Archmage from the Pokegirl world had made for me to make possible portals large enough for an entire starship to move through. Granted it wouldn't allow me to move a large starship, but a freighter was more than enough for my needs.

Soon I would need the ability to open portals much larger than normal. Once the _Jovis _arrived at Deep Space Nine I had plans to move that vessel to the Wishverse so that it could stay in orbit and be used to beam us of the planet if needs be and even to other parts of the world. It could serve as a much more secure base than anywhere on the planet.

The device that made this possible was a large clear crystal on a golden stand that acted much like the crystal on top of the staff that I sometimes used to make portals big enough for the airship. Only this device was much heavier and required time to recharge as it was powered by magical energy gathered from the local environment. Magic existed everywhere, I'd been ensured of this, there was just more of it in some places so the portal spell amplifier would recharge much faster in some places than it others.

This would never strand us anywhere as I could always open smaller portals if needs be, and Fred was finally getting somewhere with the Sliding Devices. Having so many girls with a variety of skills within the harem was proving to be a very good thing as they'd been able to help figure out as much as her counterpart had done for the other Slayer Gothic.

As for why I'd brought us to the school, that didn't just have to do with getting some of my harem of a tour of the place, I'd also come here to do a little business, and to help Harriet entice her friends to join us. Right now the mobile stall we'd used in the past to sell goods from across the multiverse, was getting moved down the ramp and moved a little way from the shore of the lake.

In moments it would be set up and the students of the school, and perhaps some of the staff, would be able to purchase goods from different worlds. The stall was mostly filled with things that were interesting, but mostly harmless, such as health potions, bloom-powder (always a bit hit with teenage girls) as well as books, maps of far off places, and magical devices that would amuse people. There were enchanted items that enhanced the wearers, however, these were weak versions of such things.

These things would be sold for the local currency, that I didn't really need, and this didn't really matter as the selling of these items was more of an excuse to come to the school than anything else. I'd arranged this visit in advance with the school's Headmaster, who was even now supervising his many students as they all tried to buy something from my stall if only for the novelty of it.

Since my main objective here was to recruit Harriet's friends, who were already chatting with my wand-waving companion, I went over to them, but not before arranging a quick tour of the school for those in my group who wanted a look around.

"So will you come with us?" I heard Harriet ask.

I was planning on taking my harem, and the crew I'd left on Deep Space Nine, to a special place in Skyrim that would not only be amazing to see but would also provide us with needed materials.

"You should" I advised the young witches, "it would be a good chance to see what becoming part of my harem would allow, and you could bring back some interesting stuff that the whole school could study".

Harriet wanted her friends to join my harem, and I'd figured that a free trip to another world would tempt them in a way no amount words ever could.

"There's no commitment required," I told the three magic-users "This is a free trip, and the only commands you have to follow are to ensure your safety".

I saw no need to pressure these wand-wavers since my harem and crew, two groups I wished to keep separate, were both growing in number.

"My Mum and Dad told me they'd disown me I joined a harem," said Ginny "but I don't see any harm in just going on a trip".

Luna agreed soon enough.

"We can't just leave school" Hermione Granger protested.

I'd already mentioned to Dumbledore about taking a few students, ones aged 17 or higher, to another world as an educational trip, and since they didn't need adult permission once they'd reached the age of seventeen, they'd only needed to have run it by the Headmaster, and this was something I'd already done.

"Of course you can," said Dumbledore as he came over to us "An expedition such as this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, more than that really. Think of what you might learn, and what you could bring back, as long as you are careful".

The Headmaster had a way of talking to people that worked well. All three of the witches, Hermione, Luna and Ginny soon agreed to come along for a couple of days. As for where we were going, we wouldn't be leaving just yet as I had some people and things to collect before we went to Skyrim.

(Line Break)

**Blackreach. Skyrim.**

My first impressions of Blackreach was that the place had a certain beauty about it that was unlike anywhere else that I'd ever been before, and I had been to many exotic places since becoming the Slayer, or at least a Slayer. Some of those experiences involved magical worlds, yet none of them had the sense of mystery this place had already given me.

What little light there was down here emanated from the giant fungi that had some sort of bioluminescence effect going on, as well as a large and dim sphere that must have served as a fake sun at some point, but it had grown dim, perhaps it mimicked the sun above and lowered its level of light so as to mimic nighttime, if so then it should greater brighter while we were here.

Over in the distance, I could see a dark and towering structure, which I knew had been a stronghold of sorts for the Dwemer (the dwarves) in the past. While the possibility of looting the underground settlement held a lot of appeal to me, finding Dwemer artefacts wasn't the main reason as to why my harem and my crew, as well as myself, had ventured down here.

The group I'd brought here via a portal was a large one, and while we had no ship of any kind with us, we were hardly lacking for supplies and a base of operations within Blackreach would soon be found. We'd need one, as well as the supplies, as I'd brought a lot of people with me.

Aside from myself, I'd brought along, Buffy, Tara, Harriet, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Kaylee, Ahsoka, Morrigan, Arya, Lenore, as well as my asari commando team for the group's protection, and the quarian sisters to work the equipment, that included a portable replicator, that we'd brought along to aid us our investigation of this place.

We did not immediately begin our investigation as once we had realised the sheer scope of Blackreach, it became clear that we could be here for some time and that we'd have to come back later unless we could find somewhere secure to sleep.

"Let's check out that building" I decided.

Once Harriet had used magic to opened the way into dwarven style house, I sent in the asari commandos before stepping inside, and I could only do that when the asari who was in charge of the alien troops become satisfied that we weren't walking into an ambush of some kind.

My hope was that this building could be a decent command centre if made safe. The ruined Dwemer building had looked small on the outside, and the inside was no different, but with the use of magic that could be changed. We had a few wand-wavers with us and they had the means to make an internal space larger than the external space, and we also had tents we could set up outside or inside the small house that were massive on the inside.

Upon looking around I saw what appeared to be a quaint hovel, and anything within that was of Dwemer make had to be centuries old and yet it was a good state despite all the time that had passed. I could see the bowls on the shelves still all intact, and shelves that looked as sturdy as they must have done hundreds of years ago. I didn't doubt that these items would be worth something in other dimensions if only because people would buy because they'd come from another universe.

It was such a shame that I'd never be able to see the Dwemer civilisation at its height, I could only imagine what life must have been like for the dwarves, and who knew what wonders they'd made that were now lost to time, or buried somewhere deep underground.

Looking at the non-dwarven stuff I saw that there were the remains of a blanket on the bed, and scraps of cloth scatted about the place as well the rotten remains of a book. Only the ingredients for alchemy and enchantment remained, having been preserved with some sort of magic I guessed.

There was a skeleton in here that had two Dwemer arrows stuck within its ribs, yet the door had been locked, the man, if this was a man, must have been able to stay alive long enough to seal himself in this small building. Impressive considering that he'd had two arrows stuck in his chest.

A journal was clutched in its body fingertips, which Buffy noticed and tried to remove when she did the skeleton's hand crumpled into dust, she just brushed the dust off and then handed me the journal so that I could read it. The Wishverse Buffy was far comfortable with doing such things than her canon counterpart, who would have refused to even touch the body I felt sure.

Given the good state of the journal, it was safe to assume that some sort of preservation magic had also been cast upon it. Clearly there was a lot more to the local magic than throwing fireballs around and summoning the Daedra.

"His name was Sinderion," I told the group "and he came here looking for Crimson Nirnroot".

_4E 58 Second Seed, Middas_

_I've spent a large portion of my life unravelling the mystery of the nirnroot and yet I still feel unfulfilled. The trilling sound this strange herb emits seems to taunt me, to push me even harder to discover its secrets. Even after a generous and indomitable traveller became a field collector in my stead, and provided me with five scores of the nirnroot, I was only able to muster what I consider a mediocre alchemical creation at best. This only served to strengthen my hunger and whet my appetite for the solution._

_It wasn't until over fifty years later that the answer to my prayers was carried into my basement workshop at the West Weald Inn. The first thing I heard was the familiar tone - that unmistakable warble unique to the nirnroot. But when I turned around, my heart leapt and a chill ran down my spine. This was indeed a nirnroot but of a variety the likes of which I have never seen. The herb was awash in a spectacular array of red hues, each leaf seemingly emblazoned with innumerable variations of crimson. I couldn't move - I was completely transfixed. Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined a species of nirnroot with such a unique property._

_After an awkward silence, I finally managed to stammer out a few questions to the traveller who'd brought me this treasure. He told me his name was Obeth Arnesian, a treasure-seeker from Skyrim. Apparently, he'd been exploring a vast subterranean network of grand caverns called Blackreach and had stumbled across what he dismissed as "a noisy red weed." His expedition was largely unsuccessful and he didn't want to leave the caves empty-handed, so Obeth picked one of the crimson nirnroot to bring home. He said that it took some time, but eventually he was pointed my way and that perhaps I'd pay a fair price for it._

_Before I could gather my wits and ask anything else, Obeth offered to sell me the crimson nirnroot sample, a map showing me how to find Blackreach and the strange key needed to breach its outer defences. It took me mere moments to decide. Obeth left Skingrad a thousand septims richer, but I would have easily paid ten times that amount to obtain the sample alone._

_It took a year of planning, but I was able to pack up and sell my workshop and make my way into Skyrim. Before delving headfirst into Blackreach, I knew I needed to set up a new laboratory, but wished to do so in seclusion. After making inquiries at the College of Winterhold, of which I was an honorary member, I was directed to speak to Avrusa Sarethi, a student of botanical alchemy who had a small farm near the city of Riften. By bartering my knowledge of nirnroot cultivation, I was able to secure Sarethi Farm as a launching point for my field research. I kept the knowledge of the crimson nirnroot a secret from Avrusa, but imparted everything else I knew to her in exchange for her hospitality._

_A few months passed, but I was finally ready to enter Blackreach. I used the Runed Lexicon that Obeth had provided and descended into the depths. My goal was to gather enough crimson nirnroot to produce my greatest alchemical creation to date - I was certain it would take at least thirty of them to provide the necessary catalyst._

_This brings me to the present. My initial research seems to indicate that the crimson nirnroot has a similar affinity for moisture as the garden variety, but also maintains some sort of symbiotic relationship with the enormous fungi that inhabit Blackreach._

_It is my guess that the fungi itself is the source of water, absorbing it from the moist subterranean air like a sponge. This provides the ideal environment for the nirnroot to grow. Unfortunately, the crimson nirnroot appears to have a vastly shortened lifespan, and they are in no way plentiful down here. Gathering thirty of them will be quite the challenge, but hopefully, the denizens of Blackreach will allow me to gather my samples unhindered._

"Alas they didn't," I said once I'd finished reading out loud "Poor man he was so close to getting what he wanted".

Morrigan, who like some of the other was packing up everything worth taking into one of our bigger on the inside bags, looked over to me.

"Once I return to the college I can finish this Sinderion's work and publish the results" she offered.

I had no doubt that the Witch of the Wilds would take most of the credit for the discovery, and that was fine with me, but first of all, we needed to find the Crimson Nirnroot.

"This building isn't a good base of operations" one of the asari was now saying "It's out in the open, there's only one way in or out, and it's cramped. We need to set up our base camp somewhere else".

While I had been thinking about using it as a base with magic making it more suitable, I decided to follow the expert's advice. The asari commando likely had hundreds of years of experience on me and so I'd be foolish to ignore her on such matters. With that in mind, the group got moving towards the large fortress that we could see from here.

(Line Break)

**Blackreach Skyrim.**

We left the hovel with many of us having much fuller pouches of holding, having taken everything worth taking from that building, including an attunement sphere, and continued through Blackreach. As we carefully moved about Morrigan collected the red coloured nirnroot for her research.

At one point one of the asari scouts, who was making use of sophisticated night-vision goggles, located a single Falmer that had been resting lazily at the bottom of an underground staircase and I hardly thought twice before ordering her to terminate the creature as I knew them to be horrid things that would slaughter us all if it could. Once they had been Snow Elves, a sentient race, but now they were little better than demons.

For the most part, we kept to the roads while exploring this amazing place, and we made sure to steer clear of the Dwarven Centurion that was stationed near a small lake. It looked inactive, but I didn't want to risk waking it up as while I could defeat such a foe the battle by using my aura power, or we could shoot it, that would draw the attention of even more falmer to us.

Not that we could avoid those little monsters forever, the asari commandos had to put down some Falmer which we found patrolling the outside of the Dwemer ruins, that caused some attention to become focused on us, and the next thing we knew we were in combat with more of the horrible things. I'd wanted to avoid bloodshed so as to ease Hermione, Luna and Ginny into this life, but that proved to be impossible.

On the plus side, I did discover that the souls of the Falmer could be stored in a Grand Soul Gem, which was strange as the souls of mortals, like humans, elves and so on, needed black soul gems normally. The former Snow Elves must have de-evolved to the point that they couldn't be considered people anymore, at least in a spiritual sense. While sad this benefited me as I could use their souls to power to enchantments needed to give myself and my harem both super strength as well as invulnerability.

When we got inside the fortress we were attacked by some crazy people as well as more of the falmar, who had rapidly become my least favourite species in the whole multiverse. This was really saying something given what I killed on patrols.

As for the non-famlar, whether they were simply mad or for some strange reason were worshipping the underground elves, I had no idea. But they were armed, and clearly appeared to be a threat, so we killed them without remorse, I'd have to talk to Harriet's friends later and explain why we had to take down all these threats, they would have killed us all given the chance.

My intention was to clear out this entire fortress and perhaps most of Blackreach so that my group could spend days done here if needs be, so we had time to explore and to exploit this place for all it was worth. I could have gone and brought the things we desire from this word from merchants, but this way was much more fun.

(Line Break)

**Blackreach. Skyrim.**

Ore Veins

# of Corundum 14

# of Ebony 6

# of Geode 34

# of Gold 3

# of Moonstone 2

# of Orichalcum 3

# of Quicksilver 3

# of Silver 3

I looked down the list and found that I was rather impressed by the sheer amount of mineral wealth to be found down here. Some of the geode veins had provided a fortune in soul gems, all of which I was sure would be used well by my group. Mining the ores and soul gems, that existed naturally down here, had been made easy thanks to the equipment we'd brought here.

While we'd not gathered much in the way of materials when it came to metals, Lenore didn't need that much for the making of more magical items as I always made sure to keep her well-stocked, and if needs be I just go buy what she needed from somewhere out there in the multiverse.

Aside from the minerals, we'd acquired a lot of dwarven artefacts, only some of which I understood the purpose of, such as plates, bowls, and pots of different sizes, knives, forks and spoons, cups and vases, and they were all made from a strange metal the tricorders didn't recognise and could not be replicated.

"We've gotten plenty of Crimson Nirnroot, and some other stuff" Tara reported to me "More than enough to brew up all kinds of potions. I'll put together a full list for you when we get home".

I was pleased to hear this, and I was pleased by how well things had gone down here once the asari commandos had finished clearing the space around the fortress of hostiles. Without any further shooting or monsters around I'd been able to show Harriet's friend the fun side of what group got up to, such as the exploring of places few ever got to see, and of course the looting. Getting to take home treasures from across the multiverse is very cool.

"Before we leave we need to clear up any evidence of our presence here," I said to one of the asari "The Dragonborn might pass through Blackreach on their way to claim the Elder Scroll that's over in the tower and I don't want to get in their way or present them with a mystery that could distract them".

The Dragonborn may have already been here I didn't know. What I did know for sure was the Alduin hadn't been defeated, the World-Eater was taking his sweet time in doing his job, but I had no idea how old that news was because time didn't flow in the same rate in different dimensions. At least not always. Some dimensions seemed to, or maybe the differences were too minor to be noticeable.

"It won't take us too long to tidy up," one of the asari women said to me.

All we'd have to do is back up everything into the bags and boxes we'd brought with us. All of which were much bigger on the inside and light enough to carry thanks to the magic we had access to.

"Once we've packed up everything here," I said to Hermoine, Luna, Harriet and Ginny, who were hanging out together within the old dwarven fortress "We'll be going back to the hotel for a few hours. After that, I can take you back to the school, or we can detour to visit one of the court mages they have in this world, from them I can buy some magical items and spellbooks for you to take home".

A shopping trip would be a good way to end this introduction to travelling with me, and it would give them a chance to see a bit more of this world before returning to school. Once there I would give them some time to think about joining my group. Plus I wouldn't mind picking up some spells books for the magic-using members of my harem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2 **

**Part 10**

**Magic Shop. Sunnydale. **

In the timeline of the television show, Kendra Young was a Slayer from Jamaica who was activated in 1997 after Buffy Summers' temporary death at the hands of the Master who drowned her in his lair. Kendra was trained by her Watcher Sam Zabuto, from a very young age, and because of this Kendra was completely dedicated to her calling very much unlike the Buffy Summers of that world. She was an ally to the Scooby Gang in battling the vampires known as Spike and Drusilla.

Kendra Young's parents gave her up for Slayer training at a very early age after she was identified as a Potential Slayer, and she trained under the guidance of the Watcher Sam Zabuto. By the time of her activation, Kendra couldn't even remember who her parents were but she was allowed to see pictures of them.

Zabuto was very strict with his charge, forbidding her from enjoying a social or romantic life, which he taught her would distract her from her duties as the Slayer. Kendra became fully versed in the Slayer Handbook and fighting techniques, and despite her rigid upbringing, she did own a trusty stake which she named Mr Pointy.

Sometime after Kendra was activated as a slayer, her Watcher sent her to Sunnydale to stop the rise of Drusilla, who at the time was going to be restored to health by Spike, and again Kendra returned to Sunnydale to help stop Angelus from awakening a demon who could swallow up a whole world, she died fighting some vampires, during that battle, she was killed by Drusilla.

The Kendra of this timeline, who Buffy and I were meeting now at the Magic Shop. This business my Watcher and I jointly owned, had become the Watcher hang out since Giles had quit his job at the High School so as to manage this place with Wesely. Buffy and I normally stopped here before going on our late evening patrols of Sunnydale.

That was an activity we had to be more careful with these days due to the commandos in town who'd started sending out even more teams since their leader had died. I suspected that they had a new military leader at their base who was more interested in hunting down and containing or killing the demons than in studying in them, and this suited me just fine as that meant very little chance of Adam ever making an appearance.

Since this version of Kendra was very loyal to the Watchers, and they the proper Slayer for this world, I wouldn't be introducing her to my harem, she'd feel as if she had to report on me, and the Council would never let me claim another Slayer. I didn't wish to antagonise that group as they did give Buffy and I a lot of leeway in how we ran our operations here in Sunnydale as well as in LA.

"So what brings you to California?" I asked Mr Zabuto.

Neither Buffy or I had been granted any warnings by the Powers That Be via a prophetic dream, and Doyle hadn't called me recently about any visions, but those weren't the only ways that information about the future could be shared with me. Tara was somewhat killed with Tarot card readings, it was just that they didn't tend to give much in the way of detail. It would be wise of me to invest some time and effort into finding more ways to predict the future so that I would not be surprised by anything like whatever this was.

"Mr Zabuto is a Seer of sorts" Wesely informed me "and recently he had a vision involving a dark power rising her in Sunnydale".

The dark-skinned Watcher supplied some more details.

"In my mind, I saw a pale hand with a strange-looking ring on its finger," he said.

Given the timing, I suspected that this had to do with Spike's search for the Gem of Amara, that takes place in the early parts of Season Four, and Spike was dangerous enough if he had Drullisa with him, who could foresee events yet to happen, we could be real in trouble. Sure we had massive advantages in terms of firepower, armour and magic, but with the Watcher's and a new Slayer here in town, we were limited in what resource we could bring against the vampires. I would have to handle this situation carefully.

"Buffy and Damien should patrol more than usual tonight" Giles was now saying "I knew you've been avoiding these commandos, however, this is not the time to be too timid".

He was right, I did need to be bold for this.

"Kendra, my Slayer, should join you" the guest Watcher stated.

This could be a problem.

"I think we should patrol in two groups so to cover more ground" I suggested to the Watchers, "Buffy can patrol with Kendra, and I'll go with a couple of friends of mine".

Zaburto looked as if he didn't approve.

"Civilians?" he asked.

Well, not exactly.

"I know a couple of witches," I told Kendra's Watcher "They help me out with spells when I need them, and we might need them if something big is coming".

Giles stepped between myself and Zabuto, and I figured that he was going to act as if he was in charge around here.

"A good idea, Damien," he said, "Buffy can show Kendra around the town, help her to get the lay of the land as it were, while you and your friends investigate any strange happenings".

With that decided Buffy headed over to where Kendra was standing while I left to return to the Crawford Street Mansion.

(Line Break)

**Cemeteries. Sunnydale.**

Harriet, Tara, Hermoine, Luna and I moved through the graveyard of the town, and while we might look like a group of harmless teenagers out for a late-night walk this couldn't be further from the truth.

I was wearing my patrol outfit, an outfit with a lot of magic woven into, as for the witches, they carried their wands and wore dragonhide jackets that I had provided for them. None of us needed much protection since we how had ear studs and rings that granted us invulnerability as well as super strength. However, these enchantments were no excuse to stop being careful.

Luna and Hermoine had both agreed to spend some time with my group, wanting to see more of what was to offer if they joined my harem. The trip to Blackreach had been very interesting, but it also been violent at times, and that had been off-putting to the two young wand-wavers, who simply weren't used to such things. Harriet due to her experiences even before she met me, understood that sometimes it was killed or be killed.

"According to the Item Finder the Gem is here," I said while gesturing at a tomb.

Entering the tomb I scanned the area with a tricorder, keeping my other hand busy holding a plasma pistol, and found that there was a level lower of this tomb. Spike and any vampire minions he had with him would be digging up into that level using one of many cave systems in this town. If they were close I didn't know as tricorders detect life signs and vampires don't have any. My Slayer senses were much more helpful with that and I didn't think that we were in any danger.

After finding a trap door, I jumped down with the four witches soon following behind me, they used magic to slow their falls rather than risk their chances with the rotten wooden ladder. This and the sheer number of cobwebs around made it clear to us that no one had been down here in a very long time.

"Any spells you know that can clean all this up?" I asked the wand-wavers.

Rather than wave her wand, Harriet summoned Dobby the House Elf.

"Her ladyship should not be a horrible place like this" Dobby protested.

He snapped his fingers and it was if all the decay began to reverse, and before long a couple of old fashioned wooden torches began to provide us with a bit more light. The sheer power of House Elves never ceased to impress me, nor did their devotion, as Dobby vanished only to re-appear a moment later with a clothes brush, that he used to brush Harriet down. Of course, she didn't accept this level of subservience and soon found a way to get Dobby to stop and she then convinced the House Elf to go clean somewhere else.

As for me, I began to look around at all the shiny stuff. I had no idea if this was the treasure we were supposed to be looking for was with all this stuff, as there was a lot of gold and silver down here.

"We're in. Now, what's the golden rule of treasure hunting?" I asked of my magical companions.

Luna and Hermoine didn't have any idea what I was talking about. As for Harriet and Tara, they both gave me a puzzled look, and this made sense as I'd never told them the rules for this sort of situation, and in fact, I didn't really have any, and this was somewhat of an oversight made by me.

"Check for traps?" Tara asked.

"Be prepared for some giant killer snakes and three-headed dogs?" Harriet questioned.

Sometimes it was easy for me to forget that Harriet Potter had some experience with dealing with the weird crap that Slayer's had to put up with.

"Don't touch anything until after it's been checked for curses" I explained to the group "The magic of this world isn't flashes and bangs, it can be subtle, and very dangerous. We'll need to have all of this checked for curses before dividing in between the whole group".

Ahsoka might protest about me giving her material wealth, but if she did I'd just advise her to sell what I gave her and give the money to charity if it made her feel better. The rest of my harem wouldn't care as much, and given that we had replicators and access to a zombie world that we could loot as much as we wanted, then treasure didn't matter much, however, most of the girls still liked it when I gave them shiny things.

"Do we get a share?" asked Luna.

If my understanding of the value of gold within the Wizarding world was correct, then the sheer amount of treasure here could equal the value of contents in some vaults of old pureblood families, and if it didn't I could always add to the jackpot with gold recovered from elsewhere.

"Everyone gets a share of the loot" I informed the cute little blond "Even if you don't join up you'll get enough from this mission alone to open up your own vault at Gringotts when you go home".

Thinking on it seemed likely that those Goblins would be best qualified to sort through of all this, to deal with any cursed objects, and to put a cash value on the piles of treasure around us. They employed curse breaks, after all, might as well give them something to do.

"Someone summon the ring for me" I requested "it's called the Gem of Amarra".

As soon as it moved towards one of the witches I'd be able to catch it. Then I could take it to the Watchers and claim that an informer told me about the ring. From there it would be easy to accept that I was able to locate the ring using my knowledge of the town, my other informers, and locator spells done by the witches that the Watchers knew about. What happened to the ring after that would be up to them, I'd just press for it to be destroyed.

"Accio Gem of Amarra," Hermione said after taking out her wand.

After I grabbed the object of our quest I pocketed it and then watched as Harriet took out a few tiny chests, enlarged them and used magic again to fill them.

"I'll open a portal to the hotel you can all go through," I told the girls "I need to take this ring to the Watchers before I call it a night".

(Line Break)

**Magic Box. Sunnydale. **

"This seems to genuine," said Giles as he inspected the artefact that Damien had just dropped off "and if it the Gem of Amara then it is a very good thing that we have it".

From what they'd been able to find out so far the Gem of Amara was a magical ring that would grant a vampire wearer complete invulnerability to all their usual weaknesses, such as staking, sunlight, the cross, holy water and maybe even removal of the head.

"According to this" Wesely said to others as he held up an old book "there was a great deal of interest in the Gem of Amara during the 10th century. Questing vampires combed the Earth seeking its location, but no one found it, and it was concluded that the Gem had never existed. Although the author of this book mentions that he found a vague reference to the artefact that mentioned that the Gem resided in the "valley of the sun", in a sealed underground crypt".

Giles sipped his cooling tea.

"Sunnydale" he then said, "Dale is another world for a valley and we're hardly lacking for crypts around here. Spike and Drusilla must have drawn the same connection".

Zabuto while pleased with this discovery, found it somewhat odd.

"How did this boy find the Gem so quickly?" he wondered.

Giles sipped his tea again before replying.

"The town has twelve graveyards, but Buffy and Damien patrol them often enough to have to a good idea of what is in each of the crypts," the Watcher told his peer "and he's already collected a number of informants. One of them must have some knowledge of what brought William the Bloody and his paramour to town".

There were important matters than that to discuss.

"What are we going to do with the Gem?" Wesely enquired "Having it here is painting us as targets for every vampire in the world if they ever find out about it".

This was a concern.

"I will take to our Headquarters in London" Mr Zabuto decided "I will leave first thing in the morning and travel by plane, a team of Watchers can meet me in London, and Kendra can protect the Gem until then. They have been protecting artefacts such as the gem for centuries".

Giles took a moment to clean his glasses. An action that helped him think.

"If word gets out that the Gem has left this country, Spike and Drusilla might simply leave, or they may stay, will you return with Kendra to assist us?" the former librarian asked.

Zabuto didn't know.

"I shall leave that up to the council" he replied.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

"Care for some company?" Morrigan asked me.

I was in my room, just watching something on television, having come back from a quick mission in Sunnydale that involved finding a special gem, and I'd not so long ago gotten out of the shower.

As we talked about nothing of any importance Morrigan began to slowly play with the necklace that hung around her long slender neck, an action that soon brought my attention to her breasts, just as she wished it to.

"Have you given more thought to what we have discussed before?" Morrigan questioned.

I didn't need her to explain what she was talking about. I'd even sent her to the college of Winterhold for a while, and I intended to send her back, just so she couldn't keep nagging me about this.

"Oh your mother," I said, "I was wondering when you bring her up, again".

The Witch of the Wilds began to play with her hair. Her attempts to flirt with me were very transparent.

"If my mother were to take over my body, we would no longer be able to enjoy each other" Morrigan argued, "But if you destroy her then I will be able to serve you without needing to look over my shoulder, and I have another benefit to offer you".

Considering that I would soon have a starship I might just fly to the Dragon Age Universe and bombard Flemeth's hut from orbit. Morrigan had some understanding of space travel by now, she was smart enough to grasp that sort of thing after getting some time to adapt to a changing world view, and if Flemeth was killed that was no concern of mine. I just hadn't wanted to make a needless enemy, but now I could do so without endangering myself as even when turned into a dragon Morrigan's mother couldn't harm a ship in space.

"What kind of benefits?" I wondered.

I already had her in my harem, so it didn't seem as if she had anything else to give me.

"Oh, I see. We are at the negotiation stage" Morrigan said, sounding playful.

It seemed that way.

"I already have you" I pointed out.

Morrigan reached into a pouch on her belt and took out a collar. One clearly made to be worn decoratively by a human woman.

"I requested Lenore to make this for me and not to tell you about it," Morrigan told me "It is a Collar of Submission. I've read about such items, and Lenore was able to make me one rather easily since they have similar things in her world".

She handed me the collar.

"It will compel me to follow your commands" she explained "it can be resisted by a strong will, so I will say throw myself off a cliff if you order it, but as long as the order is not too extreme I will follow it if the collar is on me. Think of it as a symbol of authority over me that I will grant to you once my mother has been destroyed. You have me in your harem, and I use my talents to aid you, but I could serve you much better, and I imagine you'd like to see me with other members of your harem. If you place this collar on me, you would be able to command to do such things".

Morrigan must fear to lose her body to her mother far more than anything else if she was willing to give anyone this sort of power over her, and if the collar didn't allow total control then it would be better than falling under her mother's sway. Plus there would come a day when I would remove it, and given the way that things were progressing I would soon find a way to my companions immortal or close to it, as well as extremely powerful people, so a few years serving me wouldn't seem like such a big deal to Morrigan.

"I'll deal with your mother" I promised.

Morrigan took the collar, putting it away, and then stood up before moving to stand in front of me.

"Consider this a taste of my submission," she said, "Let me remind of what you might lose".

She stood up and let down her dress showing her back to me and the dress dropped down to the floor, and this allowed her to show off her ass. I reached forward so that I could squeeze her butt cheeks together, and pry them apart at will.

She simply stood still and let me do as I pleased, showing me that her body was and could be for a very long time to come, mine to do with as I pleased. When I stopped touching her ass she turned around and was now showing me her hairless and wet pussy, as well as her breasts. Morrigan had a few tattoos, magical ones, that along with her strange eyes, made her more exotic in appearance.

"Do you like what you see?" Morrigan wondered "You've secured my services in the bedroom, but you could possess this body. Mark it with your name, perhaps?".

I would not mind doing that at all.

"Get on your knees. So me how you'd serve your master" I ordered.

Morrigan obediently dropped down to her knees. She then looked up at me briefly, as she freed my cock, before spreading her lips and kissing the head of dick very gently. After that, her purple coloured lips parted, and her tongue began licking the tip of my cock before it began to slide in between her lips. As it did she started sucking on the tip of my cock.

While her tongue worked its wonders her surprisingly delicate hands, they were remarkable soft for someone who'd lived a hard life, took hold of my balls and very gently rubbed them. She continued doing that as took more and more of my man meat into her warm and welcoming mouth.

Wanting more I took Morrigan's head, forcing it further down further as she continued to suck me off. Her warm mouth felt very good and the feeling began to get even better as her head began to bob up and down as much as it could with me holding on to it. She very talented at this and I'd fucked her mouth like it was a cunt more than once, she enjoyed it when I did.

Knowing this I took Morrigan's head and forced it down to the base of my shaft. She gagged for a moment and then relaxed enough so that when I finished she wouldn't choke on what I wanted her to swallow. She already knew better than to waste a single drop of my cum.

When the time came I spurted my seed down Morrigan's throat she took it all and kept up eye contact with me. Only when she was sure I'd finished did she move her head back and address me.

"Such force" she commented, "Only a powerful man such as yourself could ever hope to tame me".

She was flattering me so as to get what she wanted, but she wasn't lying, at least not totally, and I did wish to control her, it would be very sexy if she consented to this by wearing the collar.

"As soon as the _Jovis_ is ready I'll deal with your mother" I promised again.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

Lenore's workshop was an interesting mix of a place. Parts of it belonged in a forge, while other parts, such as the sowing machines seemed much more modern. Her tools ranged from hammers to nails guns to knitting needles, as well as implements I could only guess at the purpose for. This space also included arrangements of powders, beads, piles of cloth, strips of leather, gemstones and bars of many different kinds of metal. All of which got used as Lenore did her enchanting work.

Right now she working on an outfit for Buffy. Something that she'd claimed might be worn by a fighting type pokegirl in Lenore's world. It consisted of a leather top, that didn't cover up much at all, a very short leather skirt as well as a belt, with a knife sheath that held a 7-inch mithril knife, that was attached at the belt. The outfit also included gauntlets, kneepads, high boots, and a scabbard for a sword that would be worn on the back.

Buffy looked quite good in it all things considered, and while it didn't appear as if it would offer much protection, with the new enchanted items, ear studs that granted super strength (not that Buffy or I needed that) and invulnerability then armour didn't matter as much as it used to as long as it protected somewhat from magic, which this armour would since the leather armour was mostly dragonhide, and its anti-magic properties didn't depend that much on actually covering anything. Although it did when you wanted it to protect against physical attacks.

"I styled it after a character I saw on the television," she told me.

Most likely Callisto from the Xena Warrior Princess show. Buffy did suit the crazy blonde's style rather well.

"I wouldn't this wear this on patrol," Buffy told me "I have a different outfit for that.

Like me, my fellow Slayer had a patrol outfit. Hers was made up leather trousers, a white silk top, bracers and dragon hide jacket, as well as a belt and shoes that were all enchanted to help her when it came to killing monsters. Even the bra and panties she would wear on patrol had enchantments woven into them as they were made.

"I figured that I'd wear this outfit when we go to magical worlds," Buffy said next, "You need a badass looking harem".

There were places in the multiverse where the locals were so used to having strange visitors that even in this outfit the young Miss Summers would not raise any eyebrows. Elsewhere she would, and that made glad that she had other outfits to wear.

"I've been making you some more collars of submission for your harem" Lenore let me know "I hope you'll collar me soon".

Seeing no reason not to I put one on the pokegirl and this made her so happy than she pounced on me, deciding that it was time for a taming even with Buffy watching, not that my fellow Slayer cared much.

(Line Break)

**The Jovis. Bajoran System.**

"So this ship will be invisible to radar and telescopes?" I was asked.

As it turned out the technology to keep a vessel such as this off the detection systems of pre-warp civilizations was pretty common and the Federation shared it willingly since this helped prevent unwanted contacts with pre-warp cultures. This made sense since the Federation did study such cultures and would want to do so without being detected.

In the show that depended on the plot more than anything else, but since my ship wasn't the called the Enterprise I didn't worry much about that and I didn't understand how this technology worked, I only knew that the tech would keep working as long as we remained in a high orbit, if we entered the atmosphere then we would be detected by 20th/21st century Earth technology.

"Now will you commit to my harem?" I asked Kaylee.

I could see the young human woman, from my seat on the bridge, which I got to sit in since I was the captain, as she studied the systems of this system, trying to figure them out. The asari and quarian crew for the ship were also doing this. The human engineer was currently looking over some readouts that informed whoever viewed them about the status of the engines.

"You bet I will!" Kaylee almost yelled

Everyone else on the bridge did their best to ignore that outburst, but a few of them smiled as they watched a happy looking Kaylee come over to sit on my lap.

"I can't wait to get this ship out into space," she said next.

She'd have to wait.

"Before we take the _Jovis_ anywhere I want to install a holodeck so that no one on the ship gets bored" I informed the pleased looking human woman "That shouldn't take too long as I arranged an auction to sell off some of the dwarven stuff we found in Blackreach".

Not only were the Dwarven tools, plates, cutlery, and decorations made from a material that couldn't be replicated, something that gave them value in a society with replicators and this must be because of some sort alchemy having been involved in the creation of the metal, they were from a totally different universe, and this could be proven with something called a quantum scan, and this added to the value of the artefacts.

Some of the money and the items would be kept by my harem and crew, who wouldn't be with me forever and so I wanted them to have a nice nest egg available for when they moved on, but most of the profits would be going to having a holosuite installed on this ship. The Starfleet techs would do the work for free, however, I would need to pay for the parts to be delivered to the station. Plus my crew needed to learn to maintain and repair these systems so that I didn't have to keep returning to Deep Space Nine to make use of their engineers. At least not any more than we had to.

"We can still visit new places using the _Outrider_" I reminded Kaylee when she started to look down.

Before she could reply to this Ahsoka entered the bridge, and I noticed that she held a bit of tech in her hands.

"I think this is a tracking device," she said to me as she came over to my chair "Maybe someone wants to keep an eye on you".

It wouldn't surprise me at all that some group like Section 31 or the Cardassian Obsidian Order were interested in tracking my ship. This device might start scanning if I opened any portals and feed that information to whoever had placed this device.

"Search the ship for any more of these things" I ordered "But don't destroy them yet. Just before we leave this dimension in this ship we can remove them so no one learns anything. Then we'll have to be more careful on any return trips".

From now on we'd all have to limit our time on the station as best we could, and make that no one from outside this universe went anywhere alone as I didn't want anyone to be kidnapped. The Cardassians wouldn't hesitate to torture any on for information, and Section 31 would just be more clever about it.

"The auction will take a few days, and the work will also take a few days," I told my companions "The Starfleet engineers can work really fast and I have ways of motivating them".

Since the Federation types didn't care for money the best way to get them to put more effort into something was to appeal to their desire to help others. Such as donating a generous amount to the Bajoran war orphans fun in exchange for their hard work. That way they'd feel bad if they didn't do their very best and a lot of the engineers were Bajorans.

"So we should be ready to go in about a week" I let everyone know.

Our first stop would be the Dragon Age world, and from high orbit, I'd destroy Flemeth's hut, and perhaps her along with it.

"I have an idea for a mission," Ahsoka told me before handing me a Star Trek type datapad.

Horizon's population is in flux. A Collector attack in 2185 inflicted significant casualties, but refugees have been streaming to the planet since the Reaper invasion began. Since many landed there illegally, there is no way to accurately track the population. Although many colonists resent the newcomers, others have embraced Horizon's new role. Advertisements for "Sanctuary," its main refugee centre, were something seen while last on the Citadel.

**Sanctuary** lured people in with the promise of shelter from the Reaper war. With all signal activity in the surrounding region of space being actively interfered with, the real reason Sanctuary has stayed off the Reapers' radar until late in the war, because it was actually a Cerberus operation experimenting in converting refugees into husks for their studies in indoctrination.

The Reapers invade only when Cerberus has made headway into co-opting the Reapers' control over their creatures, although by then the Sanctuary sham has been exposed to the galaxy at large due to Commander Shepard's interference. Most of Horizon's population that remained after the Collector attack went to their fates at Sanctuary.

"It might not be too late to save a few refuges if we take the _Outrider_" Ahsoka said to me.

Didn't seem worth the risk to me given that the last time we'd seen the Citadel the Reapers had been attacking the space station.

"We'd only be able to save a few dozen at most" I pointed out "and that's assuming anyone is still alive".

Ahsoka seemed adamant about this.

"Then let's save a few dozen people" she insisted "If it's too dangerous we can fly away so all it will cost is a little time and fuel".

She was giving me a soulful look right now that was very hard.

"Okay, we'll go," I said, giving in.

Hopefully, this wouldn't get me turned into a human slushie and pumped in a proto-Reaper.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

In the part of the hotel which had been magically expanded and then turned into a workshop that contained many kinds of technology from across the multiverse, two women worked on a very important project while Damien watched with unneeded nervousness.

"I really hope you two know what you are doing," the male Slayer said.

Fred didn't understand what the big deal was. She was more than capable of making sure that this nuclear device could be employed safely in battle. The device wasn't even that large, barely any taller than Kaylee and Fred, the two women working on it as such they only needed to use step ladders in order to reach some parts.

"Relax, sweetie" Fred assured her lover "it's far more likely not to off when we want it to than it is to go off accidentally".

Kaylee was also uncovered. Compared to the technology she often worked with this device was primitive, yet it could be quite deadly if used correctly. The idea that Damien had come up was actually rather clever, but he lacked the skills to make use of his idea, that was why he needed Fred and Kaylee.

"We know that kinetic barriers don't stop transporters we tested it" assured Kaylee.

A **kinetic barrier** uses mass effect fields to reduce the mass of incoming projectiles, allowing spaceships to protect themselves from mass accelerator weapons. Kinetic barriers can also act as force fields: they can be used to retain atmosphere while the cargo bay doors are open, allowing shuttles to pass through unimpeded, or they can be configured to block all solid objects of a certain speed or slower from passing through. However, they did not stop transporter beams, at least not ones that had been modified correctly.

"And if it did explode you'd die without feeling a thing," Fred told Damien.

For some reason that didn't comfort him.

"What about radiation?" he asked.

The two women had safety gear and ways of measuring radiation as well as supplies of Rad-X and Rad Away from the Fallout universe. Which they shouldn't need since the radioactive material was secured.

"It will be fine" Kaylee promised "Go to bed and when we're done we'll start work on the next bomb you'll steal for us. So that when you go on your next mission to the Mass Effect verse and you run into any Reapers you'll be able to blow them up".

Lacking anything better to do the Slayer left, and the two very smart women got on with their work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note**

I've not posted anything for a while as I've been writing whatever took my fancy so it's all a bit of mess in my document folder.

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2 **

**Part 11.**

**The Hog's Head. Hogsmede.**

Harriet Potter wasn't very pleased with the choices that her three closest friends had made. Not that long ago she'd made them an offer they shouldn't have been able to refuse, an offer to join Damien's harem as she had so that they could go on adventures together to different worlds. Ginny's family had outright forbidden such a thing, this made sense due to how protective they could be, but Hermoine and Luna should have easily agreed to the proposal given how much it offered them.

In a sense, they had been convinced, just not as Harriet had expected. Hermoine had drawn up a special contract, that was somehow magically binding, that gave Damien the right to have sex with the two witches, and to call upon their services, but the two wand-waving girls were going to finish their time at Hogwarts first and then go one to study at the College of Winterhold like Morrigan currently did rather than live at the hotel or the mansion.

The three young women were currently sitting at a table within the less pleasant of the two pubs in the village, as this place was better for private conversations, and while so far they'd not touched their drinks, they had ordered a round of Butterbeers if only to stop the owner from giving them evil looks.

As Hermione went over the finer points of the contract, which Damien would have to read and sign before they went into effect, Harriet spent her time wondering how crazy you had to be to chose to go back to the Wizarding World when you could just leave. As such as she loved Hogwarts, returning there would be like choosing to go back into prison. The people in the Wizarding World loved her one moment and hated her the next, and authority figures who should be looking after a girl in school kept trying to kill her.

Her life with Damien with so much better than in this world. Even her education was better as she didn't have that many classes these days, psychology 101 having been shut down, and she was free to leave the campus whenever she wished. At the college, no one knew her as anyone other than Harriet, and they didn't expect her to save them, although she had done it a couple of times when helping Buffy deal with some bad witches, and no one had tried to kill her, at least not directly. She didn't mind that much as she had new friends with powers and her own magical prowess had greatly grown since she'd joined Damien's group.

As if that wasn't good enough she got to see other worlds, hang out with more new friends, and even got to go into space in a real space ship, and met real aliens, even Hogwarts couldn't compare with that. Sure there were scary things out there but her boyfriend and her friends could handle them. They had a lot more than just wands for dealing with the monsters. Even now he was off saving people in another universe after dropping her off in this world to spend some time with her godfather and school chums.

Also, she lived a mansion in Californa, a place were it rarely rained or was anything other than sunny, and she had a big room all to herself that she'd been able to decorate as she pleased. That was a big step from the smallest bedroom of the Dursley's suburban home in Little Whinging or a dorm room she had to share with other girls, the novelty of that had long since worn off.

Harriet wasn't a material girl, not so long ago everything she'd owned could have been kept on her person and in a school trunk, however, these days she had more gold stashed in her bedroom than she did in her vault at Gringotts, and her room was packed with stuff she'd either been gifted with or that she picked up on her travels.

"Do you think he'll accept the contract?" Hermoine asked.

Despite her disagreement with this idea, she could understand why her two best friends wanted to finish school and go to the College. Hermoine had a thirst for knowledge that rivalled any member of Ravenclaw House and the College had a massive collection of books, a collection of information about another world was just too tempting for her even without the practical lessons. Harriet knew that her friend wanted to bring back some of that knowledge to this world so that be the one writing the books rather than just reading them.

As for Luna, her love of magical animals was well known to young Miss Potter, and Skyrim had a massive array of what Hagrid would refer to as 'interesting creatures' and the College had enough information about them to keep even Luna living in the library. Perhaps Luna would come to live in Sunnydale one day, but Harriet didn't think that Hermione would do more than visit because she had career plans that included becoming Minister of Magic.

"I'm sure he will" the former Chosen One told the bookworm "He does actually like you two and wants you to be happy".

Harriet would have liked for things to work out different. But this wasn't the end of the world. Buffy had assured her that the end of the world was really a big deal even if most people never noticed it nearly happening.

"The contracts do benefit your boyfriend" assured Miss Granger.

"We can still come to visit and have a threesome," said Luna.

For a few seconds, it became clear that their conversation wasn't as private as hoped as Miss Lovegood was getting some odd looks.

"Err yes" Hermione awkwardly agreed "I did put that in there".

She needed something to make it look enticing.

"I guess I'll see you later then," said Harriet as she stood up "I promised Padfoot that we'd hang out".

After saying their goodbyes and giving each other hugs the three witches went their separate ways. Harriet to her godfather's place, Hermoine back to the school, and Luna to the shops.

(Line Break)

**The Jovis. In Orbit of the Dragon Age World.**

While it was true that I no desire to kill Flemeth, Morrigan's mother, I had promised the Witch of the Wilds that I would do this and she'd sworn herself to my service for the foreseeable future in exchange, going so far as to offer to wear a collar that would make her more submissive towards me if I did what I was about to do.

Despite her wanting to be here it was an odd sight to see Morrigan, a character from an RPG, standing on the bridge of Star Trek ship, and she was wearing what I considered to be modern clothing. She wore a pair of boots with a high heel, a pair of jeans that drew my attention to her butt, even more than normal, a purple top that was made from silk and the top would stop covering her breasts at the slightest tug of the thin straps that kept it in place.

"Are we ready for the weapons test?" I asked while pressing a button on the armrest of the captain's chair.

Sure this vessel was no warship like an Imperial Star Destroyer or even a starship meant for exploration and diplomacy such as the Enterprise, it was a mere freighter, but it was my ship and right now I lived the dream of my younger self. I commanded a vessel that could fly faster than light.

"If by the test you really mean to blow up an old woman's hut with a "Little Boy" then yes we're ready to go," said a mildly irate sounding Fred "But this is stupid".

Little Boy was the codename for the type of atomic bomb dropped on the Japanese city of Hiroshima on 6 August 1945 during World War II. It was the first nuclear weapon used in warfare. The bomb was dropped by the Boeing B-29 Superfortress _Enola Gay and had a b_last yield 15 kilotons of TNT. Should this weapon be deployed correctly it would wipe out Flemeth's home without her even becoming aware that she was under attack. If she'd actually die I didn't know, nor did I much care.

"Will I be able to see the explosion?" Morrigan wondered.

She'd be able to as the viewscreen had zoomed in so well that we could see smoke coming out of the hut.

"You may fire when ready," I said over the comm.

The nuclear device wasn't beamed directly into the shack rather it appeared above the crude dwelling and dropped for a few seconds as its countdown finished. The device was signalled from the ship after it was beamed off to avoid any accidents. We didn't see that part, but we did see the Flemeth's hut get wiped off the map, and the destroyed land left afterwards once the image had cleared, something that took a while.

"It's totally gone!" Morrigan said with a gasp "Such power!".

Magic was cool and all that, but if you really wanted to rearrange the landscape you needed the kind of technology that ended wars.

"There my part of the bargain is done," I said.

Morrigan reached into her pouch of holding and took out one of the Collars of Submission that Lenore had crafted. She held it out to me and then got onto her knees so I could place it on her. Which was very sexy.

"Get ready with another nuke" I ordered the folks in other parts of the ship "It's time for our mission to Horizon".

(Line Break)

**Sanctuary. Horizon. **

"Get as many people as you can onto the ship!" the alien babe with the lightsabers yelled.

Ahsoka raced down the ramp her two blades lit and since she'd flown the Outrider to this place I really hoped that she came back soon as she was the only one of us who could fly back into orbit and dock it with _The Jovis_. This didn't mean that I or the asari commandos that I'd come here with were stuck on this planet as I could open up a portal if I needed to. In fact, that turned out to be the smarter thing to do as the tide of humans and aliens who wanted off this planet would overwhelm my ship people carrying capacity in sort order.

The panicked mob were easy enough to direct through the portal as at times such as this humanoids act more like sheep than intelligent creatures so I just had to get their attention and direct them to the gateway to another universe. Given a choice between a strange hole in reality and getting dragged away by the husks, that were either under Cerberus or Reaper control, they went through the portal.

Lucky for them it leads to the refugee camp on Bajor which had been set up for asari and human refugees from this universe, not everyone going to Bajor was a human or an asari, but it wasn't as if I could prevent certain races from using the portal while allowing others through, and even if I had been able to do such a thing I wouldn't as it would mean turning back screaming children and the families who were just trying to stay together.

As for the Starfleet officers and the Bajoran militia at the camp, they would just have to do their best to get the freaked out people settled in at the camp until they could be moved elsewhere. The planet of Bajor couldn't even support its own population so the only hope for the panicking mob, once they got to that planet, was for the Federation to settle them elsewhere, and sooner rather than later.

That wasn't my concern, and while I had altered the deal made between a branch of the Citadel Council government and the UFP, I figured that the bleeding heart liberals that ran the Federation would find a place for the people I was sending to their universe. They'd likely consider these people from another universe as a means of enriching Federation culture, or something along those lines.

My concerns at this time were focused on making sure that Ahsoka Tano was okay and that my ship remained intact. I didn't want any panicked civilians trying to take off in it. I'd spent quite a bit of time and effort getting the Outrider upgraded and while I had a bigger ship the smuggler's vessel held a special place in my heart. I might even finish learning how to fly it.

As for Ahsoka, I managed to move to a spot that allowed me to see what she was doing and to say that I was impressed would be an understatement. The former Jedi moved so fast that a normal human wouldn't have been able to track of her motions and I assumed that the alien babe was making use of the enchanted items I'd acquired for while calling heavily upon the Force.

She was a whirlwind of death for the Cerberus troops and husks who'd been trying to corral the many humanoids here to some horrible fate, those people who still here were trying to get through the portal to what they hoped to be a safe place. Yet despite the actions of the husks killing them wasn't Ahsoka's objective, she simply wasn't wired that way Her every action was aimed at defending the fleeing people and she wasn't holding back. Bodies were cut in half, heads were removed and gangs of bad guys were sent flying by telekinetic pushes. She even more powerful than I'd imagined, and this made sense as this version of her was older than the one in the Clone Wars series.

Wanting to help I aimed my new tri-beam laser rifle at something dangerous and opened fire. The weapon had the appearance of a "sawed-off" laser rifle, missing the tube on the bottom length of the barrel, and because it was rather shorter than other models. The emitter fired three laser beams with each shot. While uncommon in the wasteland, this sort of weapon could be brought if you had enough caps and knew where to shop. Also, this weapon needed a lot of maintenance and it went through power cells quickly, but I wasn't a wasteland scavenger. Plus I had Kaylee and Fred, both of whom were geniuses, to look after my advanced weapons.

I couldn't move too far from the portal that I'd set up as it might collapse or something less than friendly might use it to chase after the refugees, and I was limited in how I could help Ahsoka as I needed to preserve as much of my energies as I could for making the portal home, but I was able to fire my laser rifle a few more times, burning holes in Cerberus troopers that weren't reacting well to Ahsoka killing all of the husks.

It wasn't until some Phantoms turned up, which are agile Cerberus agents with a wide array of offensive and defensive capabilities, including particular specialization in evasive manoeuvres and firing from cover, that I really got to see what Ahsoka Tano could do in a fight. She couldn't fly, but she could jump and bounce off walls all the while twirling her fancy laser swords in a display that could be considered a deadly form of art.

Phantoms were known for using personal barriers created by their biotics for greater protection in battle, only this didn't compare to the power to the power of the Force, and while their monomolecular blades allowed phantoms to engage in close-quarters combat with a trained Force-User they simply couldn't match lightsabers.

The Phantoms could even briefly cloak in order to recover from injuries, alas for them Ahsoka had the Force as her ally as so they were unable to hide from her. When she was done and the refugees were gone, she deactivated her weapons and picked up a monomolecular blade which she handed for me.

"These swords are pretty good," she told me, "I think someone with your speed and strength can do something with them".

Then we both looked up as for a moment a light in the sky appeared, and it was so bright that it could be seen in board daylight, before vanishing.

"I think the transporter trick worked," I said.

Since it would likely only be successful in taking out a Reaper the one time it would be best for us to leave before more of the space ship sized cyborg cuttlefish arrived.

(Line Break)

**_The Jovis._ In Orbit of Horizan. **

Winifred Burkle was many things, a former slave, a theoretical physicist who knew more about the practical side of her research than she would have liked, a traveller to different dimensions, a member of a harem, and now the commander of a freighter that could very soon be reduced to debris that floated in space.

"That's a Reaper isn't it?" she asked.

Fred was glad that Gothic had gone to the trouble of getting some more asari commandos to fly his ship and to help him on missions as if it had just been her on the bridge she'd have become a mess at this point, but she didn't need to be scared as they had a plan.

"Yes Miss," said one of the asari commandos "A Destroyer".

She knew from the codex entries that Destroyers are a type of Reaper that appear during their galaxy-wide invasion in 2186. They are approximately 160 meters in height; smaller than a Reaper of Sovereign's class, which measure over two kilometres in height. Destroyers make up the majority of the Reaper fleet and are believed to be created using harvested species that are for some unknown reason not used to build Reaper Capital Ships.

While relatively small in stature at least when compared to larger classes of Reapers, they still possess a formidable capacity for destruction due to their main gun being easily capable of destroying cruisers in seconds. Unlike Capital Ships, they have four main legs, along with five jointed appendages encircling their "head". The frontal plates of a Destroyer can fold to the sides, exposing a powerful beam weapon. They are used to escort the capital ships, destroying, often going after smaller targets such as frigates. On the ground, they are capable of unfolding their legs and walking around on a battlefield so as support the different kinds of husks, becoming extremely powerful heavy walkers. They are nigh-immune to any ground vehicle fire and not at all fragile in space. More than a match for a freighter, even one with Star Trek technology.

Thankfully they wouldn't be getting into a firefight.

"Kaylee you can do the beaming over trick now," Fred said,

In another part of _The Jovis_, a human woman called Kaylee would be working with a couple of quarians to transport an armed nuclear device over the Reaper that was even now slowing down as it took an interest in the strange vessel that was in orbit of its target.

The Reaper actually did detect the strange energy readings involved in this mode of transport, and since all the Reapers were linked to the Artificial Intelligence within the Citadel, as the nuke went off and blew the Destroy up, having ignited its element zero core, the AI was able to link the two events and start figuring out what had happened.

As such it was unlikely that the trick would happen again and the Reapers would soon send more ships to find out more about what had just happened, but by then the Jovis would be gone. Gothic would soon return to the ship and using his magical powers as well as an object that some powerful magical pokegirl had made for him, they'd be able to escape this universe before more Reapers turned up. First, they needed to transport up any remaining normal life signs they could find below, it would be too late for many, but perhaps they could save a few more people before they left.

(Line Break)

**Magic Box. Sunnydale.**

While I had once again hired the services of the Order of Taraka, which was some ironic since in another life they'd hunted me, to hunt down both Spike and his insane girlfriend, I was still acting carefully until I knew for certain that they were gone. Drusilla was known to be a Seer and that might allow her and William the Bloody to avoid the assassins even if they did have to skip town and go somewhere remote, but she was mad and the assassins would just keep coming as long as I paid for them. Sooner or later the assassins would get them or I would.

I'd even made a special request for Spike coat, which had cost me a pretty penny as assassins don't normally take requests, and that was as if at all possible for Spike's coat to be sent to me, not because I wanted to wear it, but because it had belonged to another Slayer.

Nikki Wood was a Slayer based in New York City during the 1970s. She was notable for her relatively long tenure of seven years as a Slayer, as well as for being one of the few known to have been a mother. In 1977, Nikki met her end at the hands of notorious vampire Spike, who took her leather jacket and continuously wore it from then on. Her Watcher was Bernard Crowley, who raised her son Robin Wood after Nikki's death.

On July 13, 1977, Nikki and Spike had their final showdown inside a New York City subway train. Nikki was able to pin Spike to the floor and repeatedly punch him, but, as the train went through a dark tunnel, the vampire took advantage and switched positions. Nikki begged to be able to return home to her son, but he strangled her, before breaking her neck. After admiring her coat when they first met, he removed it from her body

My intention was to send the coat to the Season Seven character Robin Woods to let him know that this mother's killer had finally been dealt with. I didn't know if that would bring him some sort of peace or make him pissed off at me, but he should have it and Spike wearing it was an insult to all Slayers as far as I was concerned.

Because the two deadly vampires were in town my group in Sunnydale needed to be more careful. Tonight Tara was working late at the Magic Box so I'd decided to stop by to check on Tara as while she could apparate herself home the store was open to the public and it was after dark so she could be attacked. Sure she could teleport and defend herself with magic, but she could still be taken by surprise.

When I showed up she was just closing the doors for the night and she still had to put up banners for a sale the next day and restock the shelves as a lot had been sold during the day's trade. Being the boyfriend I am, assuming boyfriend was the right word to define me in this situation, I told her that I'd be more than happy to help her out so we could get out of there before it got too late

Tara headed to the storeroom and pulled out the ladder so she could hang a "For Sale" banner over the candle section in the centre of the shop, and while that might seem like a fire hazard the candles wouldn't be lit while in the store. I couldn't imagine why anyone would since the scents included the essence of slug among other more sensible scents.

This store was partly owned by the two Watchers who lived here in town and mostly they ran it with only a little help from the girls I had here in Sunnydale. It made a good cover for them as they both knew a lot about magic and no one found two men reading books on the supernatural to be odd in a store that sold things to people who believed in the supernatural.

I was now putting out some knick-knacks on a shelf when Tara asked if I would hold the ladder steady for her while she climbed up on the top rung. I do remember that I told her I would hang the banner but she insisted on doing it her self. Tara liked this store and I'd made arrangements for her to inherit my share of the business should anything happen to me. I wanted her future to be secure.

She looked down at me and smiled when I told her she was in good hands and not worry that I'd catch her if she fell. I looked up right as she lifted her leg up to the next rung and I looked up Tara's skirt, which was shorter than normal so that I could see her bare shaved pussy. It took Tara a couple of minutes to hang that banner and the whole time I stared at the cunt I didn't get to see often enough. Tara and I fucked enough, but she didn't walk around our home naked, unlike Buffy who would do that if I asked.

When she climbed down off that ladder I was so deep in thought I didn't hear her speaking at first. Her soft giggling brought me around and she gave me one of her sweet smiles.

"So I guess I can't blame you for peeking," she said, "Maybe I can give you a bonus for helping me. We can do something a bit different".

I put the ladder back into the storeroom. When I came back into the main room of the store Tara had moved over to the counter and was sitting near the cash register as she counted out the day's receipts.

"Lock up for me" she requested "and then go sit down".

Tara rarely said anything to me that sounded like an instruction so I did as she asked. Once she was done with the tasks that one of the Watcher's would normally handle the witch came over to me and got down to her knees. While down there she gave me a look that made me think she was a bit scared.

"Sir, I've never done this before," Tara said in a voice that was timid, but she didn't stutter "I just want to show you how much you mean to me".

Tara fumbled with my belt and zipper until my jeans were wide open. She then caressed the lump my cock formed in my boxers and she looked up at me with her eyes that were full of affection.

"Why does it have to be so big" she muttered.

She then slid my boxers off along with my jeans. By now my dick was so hard that it could be used to knock things off the shelves. Tara stared at my cock like it was could hurt her, not that it could on her own. She then leaned in and licked my prick from my balls all the way to the tip. Soon her tongue had travelled over every inch of my dick until it was slick and wet.

"I've done this for anyone," she told me "So don't be mad if I'm not any good at it. I've watched Buffy do this for you and it makes you happy".

Before doing anything else she pulled her blouse off and threw on the table. Tara then stood and I leaned in so that I could take one of her pointy nipples in my mouth and I gently sucked so that some of her flavoured milk came out. The shy witch lactated for me thanks to magic from the pokegirl world and she was able to flavour the milk using a special creme she applied to her breasts.

While my hand cupped and fondled her one tit and my mouth worked the other she ran her nails through my hair as she often did when I drained her funbags.

"Let me feed you later," she said while stepping back "I want to focus on you, Sir".

My harem wasn't normally so formal, but I didn't question this as Tara backed up and soon shed her skirt so that was now standing completely nude in front of me. She got back down to her knees and did her best to suck my cock as Buffy would have at a time like this, but she gagged and went back to licking it.

"Straddle me" I ordered, "I want you to ride my cock".

She nodded slowly to me and then eased the head of my dick into her hot crack as her legs wrapped around me. Tara grunted as my dick stretched her tight hole. It took her a while to start moving as she wasn't used to this, but before long Tara's hips moved up and then slammed down all the way and she screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"It hurts!" she called.

I quickly grabbed her hips as she tried to extract my big cock out of her violated pussy, and when she accepted that she was going to make me cum this way the witch began to move. She didn't cry or scream and she even did her best to smile at me, but I could tell that if I were anyone else she would have gotten off me without delay.

"You belong to me" I reminded Tara.

She nodded.

"I love you" she then said.

This surprised me, as did the ease that I felt when telling her how I felt. I'd not realised how much she meant to me until she came out and told me her feelings on the matter. She was feeling bold today.

"I want to stay with you" Tara let know as she did her best to keep my cock inside her while moving her hips "Don't leave me behind".

She must be worried that I'd fly off in my space ship and never come back. I could guess that she feared that I found her boring compared to my other companions. This simply wasn't true all my girls were special to me, just in different ways.

"I won't" I promised, "now make me cum".

Tara focused her efforts on doing just that, she moved her hips in different ways, trying to get me to cum inside her. With my strong hands, I grabbed hold of her sides, so that I could help her with this. She wouldn't be going anywhere until I'd filled up her wet cunt with my seed. It took time for her to manage this as she as she was used to me fucking her, but I cum inside her, and she didn't mind that at all even calling out my name as I pasted her pussy with my sticky mess.


	12. Chapter 12

Just trying to keep track of things

SI

Gothic AKA Damien Mason - Slayer and Warlock

Harem

Buffy Summers - Slayer

Tara Mclay - Witch

Harriet Potter - Witch

Winifred Burkle - Physicist

Morrigan - Witch

Kaylee - Engineer

Arya Stark - Assassin

Ahsoka Tano - Force-user

Lenore - Enchantress Pokegirl

Supporters

Rupert Giles - Watcher for Buffy Summers

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce - Watcher for Damien Mason

Kate Lockley - Police Detective

Hermione Granger - Witch

Luna Lovegood - Witch

Francis Doyle - Seer

Group of Asari - Commandos

Quarian Sisters - Engineers

Properties

Crawford Street Mansion - Sunnydale

The Magic Box - Sunnydale

Hyperion Hotel - LA

Warehouse and Dock - Pokegirl World

Vehicles

Sirius Black's Flying Motorcycle

Brooms

Airship

Landspeeder

Outrider - Light Freighter (Star Wars)

The Jovis - Large Freighter (Star Trek)

**Slayer Gothic - Wishverse 2**

**Part 12**

**_The Jovis._ Deep Space Nine.**

As the freighter docked at the station, I looked over at Ahsoka who while still orange she wasn't the right shade of that colour. We'd just been in Mass Effect universe, trying to save some more people from the more remote colonies after our successful mission to Horizon, when she started looking ill and our long-range sensors began to register some rather strange readings.

I'd figured that the Crucible had fired by universe's version of Shepard and that the nature of the Mass Effect galaxy was about to radical change in one three ways, that or everyone had been dying because something had gone horribly wrong. The ill-looking Ahsoka had reminded of how Obi-Wan reacted when the Death Star blew up the peaceful world of Alderaan, only much worse.

No matter what had happened we wouldn't be going back to that universe ever if I had any say in the matter, and I did because I controlled the portals. In fact, I didn't intend for us to return to this station any time soon if it could be avoided, and we wouldn't be here now if not for the last remaining refugees as well as the need of my ship's crew for some shore leave. Sure _The Jovis_ had a holodeck, but that didn't remove people's need to get off a ship so as to stretch their legs.

Plus the Quarian sisters had an important appointment with Doctor Bashir, the stations CMO, who'd promised to devote some time and effort to find ways to boost their immune systems, he should have something to offer by since he'd done so many tests and consulted with doctors within the Federation. It would be good for the sisters if they could spend time out of their suits.

Aside from all that, the ship needed some work doing on it, proper upgrades, such as some real weapons and better shields, and while the Federation types wouldn't install such equipment I was willing to bet that a certain bartender knew the kind of people who would do that sort of thing if I paid well enough, so all I'd have to do is have the ship flown to some other port and have the work done there while I used other means to travel around.

"You need a drink," I said to Ahsoka "let's head to the bar and I'll buy you something chemical offensive".

Despite her Jedi upbringing she decided to take me up on the offer.

(Line Break)

**Streets. LA.**

Since I'd cleared out most of the nests over in Sunnydale, and with that government group operating in town it wasn't wise to go slaying in town, as such I'd moved most of demon hunting operations to LA. The Watchers were fine with this so from Friday afternoon till Sunday evening Buffy and I went out to hunt monsters in the City of Angels before returning to the Hellmouth of College classes and to report in.

Since we had a lot of back-up these days, including a former Jedi whose lightsabers cut through vampires like a hot knife through butter, it didn't take long for us to clear out a nest of vamps. However, we had to downplay our successes for the Watchers, to make it seem as if we'd only attacked a couple of nests and taken out a handful of vampires when in fact we'd cleared two of them just tonight.

Tracking vampires wasn't easy in such a crowded city, and that was partly why the vampires came here, and we couldn't make use of the sensors I'd had set up in Sunnydale, or at least the ones I remembered using, because LA was simply too crowded. So I'd come with another idea, and that was to keep a droid controlled_ Outrider _above this city and use its improved sensors as well as its upgraded computers to track human-sized creatures that didn't have life signs. The lack of any life signs meant that the senors had some trouble keeping track of the vampires, they didn't radiate body heat either, but it worked well enough to find nests.

_The Jovis_ would have a much easier time doing such a thing as it was all Trek tech, but that vessel was undergoing an expensive refit in a system outside of Federation space. I had my asari commandos and quarian engineers (who would need to return to Deep Space Nine in a few weeks for a treatment meant to boost their immune system) keeping a watch over the freighter and once it was finished I'd bring _The Jovis_ to this universe so that I could have its systems helping me deal with vampires as well as other threats.

Star Trek transporters could beam targets into space easily enough, even if that would use a lot of power, and while using stealth it should be possible for myself and members of my group to tag the buildings containing vampire nests and then just beam all the undead in those locations into space without bothering to recombine their atoms or to somewhere sunny, like a big desert. We could even loot the nests afterwards if we so wished.

I'd been watching the group down below patrol their neighbourhood for a while now and I wasn't impressed by what I saw. They had no crosses, and only stakes to fight with. Sure the truck was a nice touch, but they could use stuff like water guns filled with holy water, more crossbows and maybe even flames throwers.

No what this gang really needed some help. Lucky for them I'd come to this city to give them some aid. I couldn't operate in this city too openly, hence the need to use _The Jovis _in the future, because of Wolfram and Hart, but that didn't stop me from supporting those who did try to defend this part of the world from the forces of darkness. I'd just have to be careful about it.

"Stay here and keep an eye out for trouble," I told Arya, who was once more watching my back.

When I dropped down in the street below, intending to make some introductions, I heard sounds of a fight going on around the corner. I silently moved and then peeked around the corner, spotting a pair of kids I'd seen earlier who were now fighting a vampire. Badly as it turned out, it was kicking their arses. These two really shouldn't have separated from the rest of the group. There was safety in numbers.

One of them was tossed onto a dumpster while the second kid rushed the bloodsucker from behind only to be backhanded hard enough to knock him off his feet. Soon the vampire began to slowly make its way towards the kid who hit the dumpster. I decided to step in at this point.

Flicking my wrist at the demon that was wearing the form of a dead man the fireball I'd just created very quickly made its way across the distance between myself and the dead person, turning it into dust in an instance. When you had my kind of power the blood drinkers didn't equal much of a threat. Sure I was no Master Wizard or powerful Wicca, but I could manage a fireball easily enough.

I then watched the two streets kids slowly get back onto their feet, and they were wisely keeping their distance. They didn't know me and they'd just seen me do something that shouldn't be possible.

"What are you? some kind of monster?" one of them asked.

As he spoke he pulled a new stake from his pocket. At least these guys had the sense to carry back up weapons.

"A warlock, among other things" I answered "and you guys hunt vampires. Not very well, but I have to admire your spirit".

They didn't relax their guard. Which again was wise. I must look very odd to them what with dragonhide duster and the sunglasses I was wearing at night, they were actually serving as night vision goggles of sorts thanks to some clever enchantment work by Lenore my Pokegirl Enchantress.

"What are your names?" I asked.

The lead kid frowned, but he did answer me before long.

"I'm Gunn, this is Derek," he told me after seeming to think it over.

Yes, he looked like the actor who played the character on the show, only he had hair, a lot of it actually must be an afro style of some kind. Alternate universes always had a few little differences like that.

"So why are you out here fighting vampires?" I asked.

I did know, but I wasn't supposed to know, hence asking the question.

"We need to protect our turf," Gunn said, "This is our neighbourhood no bloodsucker gonna be moving in here".

I had to smile upon hearing this. At least they had some courage as a warrior I could admire that.

"Well you're fighting them wrong," I said, "I can help you with that".

"Got any tips?" Gunn asked while putting his stake back in his pocket.

I leaned against the wall and wondered how to answer that question without being too insulting.

"Get some crosses and holy water" I advised, "Vamps find it hard to hurt people when they get hit in the face holy water, the effect doesn't last long, but it will blind them for a little while. Cross can hold them back and they do weaken vampires".

Gunn nodded

"We got crosses." and pulled his own necklace out.

Well, that was a start.

"Carve them into your weapons. It won't kill them unless it's wood through the heart or decapitation, but they won't be able to use them against you. Also when it comes to close combat, try to avoid it when possible. Get yourself some crossbows. And no, silver bullets won't work, but fire will just be careful if you make yourself some flame throwers"

Gunn listened to me. Hopefully, he'd take my advice to heart, and if he did his sister might live longer, as would some of his friends.

"When it comes to monsters decapitation works on 99% of the things out there," I said while taking out a small bag from the inside of long black coat "Here's some cash to help fund your operation and you'll find contact details inside".

Maybe this would keep a few more of them alive. If nothing else their short lives would be more pleasant if they had some funding.

"If you need weapons, more money or anything like that then call and let me know" I instructed, "I can have supplies dropped off".

With that, I started walking away intending to teleport back up to the roof that Arya was watching from. Disappearing into the night would look cool.

"Why you helping?" asked Gunn's friend.

I turned to face them.

"You're not the only ones who fight vampires," I said, "Some of us have a vested interest in keeping humans at the top of the food chain".

With that, I walked away while wondering if Gunn's pride would ever allow him to call me. At least he hadn't refused the money. As for why I'd come here, it wasn't totally because I wanted to help. Gunn was part of Jasmine's plans so it would be a good idea for me to keep tabs on him even if there was no Angel around. Jasmine might find another way to have herself born into this world using a different time table so I needed to be careful.

(Line Break)

**Doyle's Apartment. LA.**

"The last time you called me it was because I needed to go protect a woman was being harassed by a stalker, a surgeon who can detach and control his body parts at will," I said to Doyle as he led me into a shabby apartment "So what is it this time?".

I could recall some of what Angel had to deal with in season 1 and the Powers That Be could have other tasks for me no seen in the show. I didn't mind doing them the odd favour as they didn't send Doyle the visions very often and even when they did I knew how to handle the problem easily enough. As for that surgeon, I had simply thrown into a rather nasty dimension rather than let him torment some poor woman until he killed her and then repeated himself with another woman until either he died or someone found a way to seal him away.

As for Doyle was trying to hide out from demon bounty hunters who were looking for him after he overspent on a personal loan from a demon gangster, and he'd decided the best place to do that was his crummy apartment, that had dirty clothes on every surface and a few plates that needed washing up.

"I can pay off your debts," I told the demi-human "and start paying you for the information you provide".

Those words surprised him.

"Pay?" he asked.

I could afford it.

"You provide me with a service," I said "and should be paid well for it. I need you to stay alive so we'll have to look into some protection".

Possible a nice house in a better part of the city hidden with certain magics, but not with him as the Secret Keeper, not given how drunk he could get, and then he could at least hide out somewhere safe if people came looking for him.

"A thousand dollars a week strike you?" I wondered "I'll pay off your debts and move you into a safe house. In exchange to telling what happens in your visions, you'll act as an informer for me if I need information from the kind of people you like to hang out with.

Doyle had a little too much pride to simply accept my offer, but that wasn't his main concern.

"I know these guys if you just pay them off they'll try to squeeze you for more," he said.

Some demonic gangsters didn't concern me much. They couldn't target me directly and I had a lot more firepower than them. I could even level this city from orbit if I so wished.

"Tell me about them?" I said.

According to Doyle the main threat to his life came from Griff who was a Kailiff demon and a feared hitman known for working with Keith and Vic, who were also Kailiff demons, and they served a loan shark. A demonic shark creature who offered high-interest loans.

"Does this shark work for anyone?" I asked.

Doyle didn't know, so I'd have to get the information from the shark directly. If this was a small organisation I could just take it out, but if the shark had a boss then killing the shark and his minions wouldn't solve the problem as while Doyle wouldn't be blamed for the deaths, there would be nothing to tie him to them, whoever took over the shark would start threatening the half-human. If the shark didn't have a boss then Doyle would be safe until he got into trouble with someone else, but I needed him alive and I would just have to convince him to keep safe.

"Stay here" I ordered as I headed out the door "I'll deal with the shark now and get you set up somewhere in a few days".

I had plans to take a couple of the members of my harem off to another world for a quick adventure so Doyle would just have to stay his current dump for a little while longer, but the shark creature needed to be dealt with first.

(Line Break)

**Forbidden Forest. Alternate Hogwarts.**

Since I'd come here on a whim after killing a literal loan shark and his demon minions, an activity that took mere seconds once I'd found them, I'd not had time to organise a group of people to come with me I'd just invited Arya and Ahsoka along as I'd found them sparring in the lobby of the hotel. It was a good thing that I wasn't alone as while I had potent magical defences in the form of enchanted clothes as well as items that granted me both super strength and invulnerability, thanks to a pair certain orbs that had been disenchanted before the magic was copied into other items, I didn't know the limits of the items so it was best to still be careful.

"The dark side is stronger than it should be in this place," the former Jedi warned us.

I explained to her that this was due to the dark magical creatures that called this place home.

"And so they built a school next to an evil place," Arya said, "That seems dumb".

"No the school was here first," I told her "These woods are like a wildlife preserve for magical creatures, but that would have been set up after the magical humans started living here".

Ahsoka looked confused.

"And it turned dark," she said "Why".

I had no idea, and so I changed the subject as to why we were here.

"So this stone raises the dead" Ahsoka asked.

I'd just told her about the Resurrection Stone which is one of the fabled Deathly Hallows. In _"The Tale of the Three Brothers"_, it was the second Hallow created, supposedly by Death himself. It was bestowed upon Cadmus Peverell after he requested, as his bounty, something with the power to recall loved ones from Death. According to legend, whoever reunited it with the other two Hallows (the Elder Wand and the Cloak of Invisibility) would become the Master of Death.

It was one of the two Hallows known to have been successfully passed down from generation to generation since Cadmus' time. In 1943 it passed to the possession of Tom Riddle who unknowingly stole it while it was still concealed in Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, which he turned into a Horcrux. The ring was destroyed in 1996 by Albus Dumbledore, but the stone was placed in Harry Potter's first Golden Snitch until it passed into the possession of Harry Potter.

He used it to summon up the presences of his loved ones and they were enough to give him the courage he needed to walk to his death, and they remained with him until he made his way to where Voldemort was. At this point, Harry Potter discarded the Stone, with the intention that it would be lost in the forest forever.

"I've often wondered if the stone is actually an evil artefact meant to drive people to kill themselves," I said to the two girls "If it is then I'm sure you'll sense danger from it, Ahsoka".

Using the Item Finder I tracked down the stone.

"I don't sense danger," said the Force-User when we found the magic stone "But I don't think the spirits of the dead should be bothered. Why would you even want something like this?".

There were many uses for such an item.

"Well, I won't summon the spirit of anyone we know as that might mess us up and if it can only summon the spirits of loved ones then I won't use it" I answered, "But we could say summon up the spirits of famous pirates to see if they left any treasure buried somewhere remote, or maybe I'll just keep in my vault at Gringotts in Harriet's dimension, or better yet somewhere in the hotel".

I'd aimed for the cannon universe this time and it seemed to have worked as such I didn't have a Gringotts account here.

"At least if I have it then no idiot who comes across it while in these woods will end up killing themselves" I was now saying "Stuff like this always ends up getting found by some fool".

I had no idea what this version of Harry Potter had been thinking. Lost magical objects have a habit of turning up at the wrong time.

"If that machine of yours can find stones then I have an idea that might be fun," said Arya.

I turned to look at her as she explained a fun idea she had in mind.

"Give me that stone and drop me off at the hotel" requested Ahsoka who didn't wish to come with us any further "I can resist the temptation to use it and if you must use it then I'll be with you in case it tries to make you kill yourself".

That sounded like a good idea to me. I would need to take a break after opening another portal, but we weren't in any rush.

(Line Break)

**The Trident. Westeros.**

There was a whole story about Prince Rhaegar's Rubys at the trident. When the usurper Robert Bathathron killed the prince he shattered the man's armour chest plate which supposedly had rubies adorning it, and those fallen rubies were supposed to have turned the waters of the Trident to a red colour. Far more likely it was the blood from all the dead people that had done that, or not at all since that would take a lot of blood and the ground would have soaked up most of it unless they'd actually fought in the rivers.

Arya actually believed in this story and had proposed a game. Every ruby I found, assuming there were any, I could use to buy a sexual favour from her, not that I needed to pay her and I would have happily given her the rubies since I had more than enough wealth. Besides she'd have sex with me if we both in the mood and that was often enough. So I guessed this would just be a way to spice things up.

"Oh there are really rubies here," I said while looking at the Item Finder "I typed in Prince Rhaegar's Rubies and it can lead me to them".

Now I knew just how I was going to spend this fine morning, or well it was morning here, it had been night back at the hotel and in the Dark Forest. This felt a little strange, but it did make it easier to find the rubies which I had to rummage around for. I was really surprised that no one had looted them after the battle. But they were rather small and could have easily gotten lost in the grass.

"Here you go," I said to Arya, handing over a ruby.

She inspected it.

"It's smaller than I hoped," she said, "But it is very red, I wonder if its blood that makes them this colour".

Arya was a clever girl but she didn't have my level of education. Or at least not in the same subjects as me. She had been trained to cut off people's faces after murdering them. Somehow I kept forgetting about that, it might have something to with the sex and the fact that I'd killed humans to avenge people. A certain physics professor came to mind.

"Rather than paint or blood, it's the presence of chromium that makes them red," I told her.

Of course, she had no idea what chromium was.

"All I know about is that it can use it to make a kind of steel," I said "But enough of boring science, how about you use those pretty noble lips of yours to suck my cock? Then we can look more of the rubies afterwards".

She looked around.

"Out here?" she asked.

I smiled at her.

"You wanted me to pay you like a whore so I'll treat you like one," I told her as I leaned against a tree "and rubies are worth a lot".

Arya smirked at me and got down to her knees in front of me.

"As you wish, my lord," she said in a teasing tone of voice.

After freeing my cock she opened her small mouth wide, she showed no interest in getting my cock wet and slippery with her tongue and instead decided to try and devour the entire thing, doing so should have made her gag, but she just used her mouth to pleasure me.

"Mmph," Arya said to me.

She kept going, only stopping for a few moments to jerk me off while saying something dirty to me, and with her lack of any gag reflex, she could keep deep throating me. If she felt any discomfort from this act she didn't let it bother her. While she wore her Dark Brotherhood armour, with her hood down, she still managed to look sexy as she looked up at me with eyes that expressed just how much she was into this.

I didn't pay her much attention I leaned back against the tree and let Arya pleasure me, she just kept going, making me feel good with her mouth and hands.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum," I said once I was ready.

Arya swallowed all I could give her and then stood up as if nothing much had happened.

"I wonder how many you'll find?" she questioned, "I have a few holes for you to use".

Suddenly I was eager to start looking again.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

"Well that was a bust," I said.

I was sitting with Ahsoka on the floor of her simple bedroom, and we were both just looking at the stone that might as well be a pebble for all it did.

"While I don't know much about what you call magic" the former Jedi was saying "Perhaps it will only work in the world of its origin, and who is this Jack the Ripper?".

I told her the story, telling her about how Jack the Ripper was an unidentified serial killer active in the largely impoverished areas in and around the Whitechapel district of London in 1888. Attacks ascribed to Jack the Ripper typically involved female prostitutes who lived and worked in the slums of the East End of London whose throats were cut prior to abdominal mutilations. The removal of internal organs from at least three of the victims led to proposals that their killer had some anatomical or surgical knowledge. Rumours that the different murders were connected intensified in September and October 1888 and numerous letters were received by media outlets and Scotland Yard from individuals purporting to be the murderer.

"Why would you ever want to speak to such a person?" I was asked.

My versions were less icky than some might imagine.

"No one knows who he really was or why he killed those women," I said to Ahsoka "It's a great mystery in my homeland and I wanted to know".

Ahsoka frowned but didn't say anything.

"Maybe he was a vampire in this world" I mused "The human spirit would be innocent in that case and so it wouldn't be a name attached to it".

That was pure speculation. There was also a small chance that Jack the Ripper was a demon and still alive. Maybe it only worked on humans?.

"I'll try someone else" I decided.

The man I'd chosen to try to summon next was Milton Ernest "Doc" Noss, who was an American businessman and gold prospector, who claimed to have found a treasure trove of gold bullion somewhere New Mexico in 1937. He was killed by an associate in March 1949 according to my research. He supposedly collapsed the entrance to the cave while trying to open it with some dynamite, and I wanted to know if this was true. I didn't need the treasure this was just a test to see if I could commune with the dead.

"It worked!" I exclaimed very happily.

The spirit appeared and it looked more real than a ghost.

"Okay Mr Noss," I said next "About that cave".

As it turned out he didn't remember where the gold was located, but that hardly mattered and I soon let the spirit go before handing the stone back to Ahsoka.

"I won't let you use this again any time soon just in case" she let me know "And I'll be keeping an eye on you in case you start having any desires to end your own life".

That was fine with me.

(Line Break)

**Hotel. LA.**

After a flurry of motion that involved a lot of clothes getting remove by both her and her lover, Arya found herself naked, lying on the bed with her legs spread, her wet cunt on display, she'd known that Damien would want to spend another of the rubies he'd found, and she intended for him to get his money's worth. It was part of the game, and she wanted to enjoy playing it.

"Your whore is ready my lord," she said.

Soon the male Slayer pinned her against the bed, and his cock swiftly slide into her soaked cunt. She bit her lip and moaned, loving the feeling of his manhood once again within her, only it felt so much better inside her pussy. Not that she minded having his manhood between her lips and sucking him off. He could have any sexual favour he wanted, that was the point of the game they were playing, and he was keeping up his side of the deal.

She didn't think about that for long as now he was fucking her. His thrusts were rapid, the man clearly had no intention taking his time. He was aroused from earlier when she'd pleased in him out in the open and he only sped up as she spoke dirty to him. The words she used were very effective, she already figured out how to get him to fuck her harder when she wanted to, and he didn't hurt her.

Arya put her arms around the neck of her lover and tried to force him closer to her, not caring for anything other than feeling as close to him as possible. She didn't love him, she didn't think she could love, not after what she'd become, but she enjoyed spending time with Damien and that was enough. She had no desire to live separated from others even if she sometimes acted as if she did.

He was going to cum soon, and Arya felt the same way. She felt her own orgasm coming on first, though, and she arched her neck back as she cried out, her scream of pleasure filling the room and she didn't give a damn if it woke up the whole hotel. His own orgasm came soon after, before long he was cumming into Arya's well-fucked pussy.

"I'm going to use this body in every possible way, Arya," he promised her once he had a voice to speak with "I'm going to use you like the little slut you are until this game is over".

That made her smile.

"And I want you to treat me like a whore," she said, "You've still got a lot to teach me about pleasing men, like what I've heard some of the others girls call butt-stuff".

If he ran out of rubies it wouldn't matter, they were just pretty things, only good as something to help her remember to her travels.


End file.
